Reincarnated as a Huntsmen Volume 1
by Barrubo
Summary: Fran, a black cat that wants to evolve. Rimuru, a leader to a nation of monsters. Them along with their partners seek information that can help them get back to their world. But there are people that are interested with their inmense power and wants the two for their scemes that would change Remnant. (Edit means that it has been fixed or added on.)
1. Chapter 1 Edit

**Hello everyone, welcome to my new story called Reincarnated as a Hunter. Just have to make sure what is going to happen.**

 **First is that I am still doing my yandere story but will start doing those chapters every other week.**

 **And second make sure you guys read the trailers first so you will get a feel on how this will go down.**

 **Well hope you like it.**

 **Edit: I fixed some of the problems and even added a few things to it.**

* * *

 **Diclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

* * *

There are many stories all through out Remnant. Some true while others changed through time. Even if some stories are just crazy, it might just be true. Even if it's out of this world.

One story involves a person dying trying to protect a friend but because of his dying words, he got reborn as a Slime. While another person met the same fate by getting hit by a speeding car and got reborn as a sword. The sword later on would meet a girl with cat ears who was once a slave and embark on a journey to fulfil her dreams.

These two stories are different yet so similar to one another that if true would change the world of Remnant, forever.

So one day, a white star and a black star shall fall from the night sky.

In a forest, far out of any kingdoms, a twelve year old cat girl slept. The girl groans a bit from the cold breeze. But all that movement stirs the sword on her back. It groans a bit in discomfort as it whispers to the girl

*Fran would you mind not shaking so much.* The sword opens its eyes on its hilt and looks at its wielder as she carries on sleeping. The sword sighs in exasperation. But then realises something was wrong as it looks around.

*Wait were we doing something before?* The sword thinks. The sword widens its eyes after realising what it was. *That's right we were heading into that Spider dungeon with the other adventurers. We were relaxing before entering and I remember Amanda telling Fran about the magic system. Something happened but what?* The sword said to itself while trying to think on what happen afterwards but was drawing a blank. *I… can't remember.* It said as it wedge itself out of the sheath. *For now though we need to figure out where we are. Once we get our bearings we might be able to get back.*

*Man that was much harder than it used to. And for some reason I feel like there isn't as much magic in the air then before.* It said as it is much harder just floating about. 'Not to mention that this place is like that first forest where it sucked my magic dry. I'm just glad there is still a little bit of magic here other wise I wouldn't be able to do anything.' It thought as it takes a closer look at its surroundings.

*The trees don't look like the once on the path to the dungeon. Were we caught in a transporting trap without knowing? If that's the case then how far were we taken?* I carries on as it now flying above the trees.

'In any case, we need to find a nearest village to find out where we are and hopefully get back to the others.' It said to itself as it reached over the trees. It looks around and notices light in the distance.

*Great there is a village just up ahead! Wait a minute...* It stopped when it hears growls from underneath him. It looks down and saw two wolf like beasts circling around Fran.

*Fran!* It shouted as it launched itself at the ground. The wolves stopped, looking at this strange looking sword.

*Stay away from Fran!* Master shouts out as it flew back down and slashes the two wolves.

SWORD TECHNIQUE! [DOUBLE SLASH!]

It sighs in relief as wolfs that he just killed slowly turns into black dust. Master looks in confusion as it was the first time he sees Monsters just disappear like that. But it has more important matters as it looks at Fran who was still sleeping.

*Fran, wake up!* It said loudly as that manage to stir Fran. She moans and starting to open her eyes. She sees Master looking quite worried.

"Master." She murmured as the sword sighs again and shook Fran with its telekinesis hands. She funnily work up.

"Master." She said again, though more clearly as she looks around. "Where are we?" She asked confused.

*I am just as confused as you are. I think we accidently activate one of the traps and we're taken outside somewhere. There's a village nearby but...* It explained to Fran as she smelled something.

"Smoke."

*Yes the village is getting attacked. Let's go Fran.* Master said as Fran nods while putting the sword back into the sheath and ran towards the village.

They got there moments later as they see the village getting attacked by different kinds of beasts.

*Wolves again along with other beasts.* Master said as Fran looks back confused as she was asleep when those wolfs attacked. *I'll tell you later. For now though we need to take care of them.* It said as Fran nods as she took out the sword and charges at the beasts.

The beasts notice her as they howled and goes for the attack. Fran sidestepped to dodge the wolf's claws and slashes it.

*These things are easy to cut. Not to mention that I can feel something in them yet it's not magic.* Master explains to Fran as she jumps back and swings the sword cutting the beasts head. *Fran behind you!* Master warns Fran as she back flips over the bear like beast and slashes across its back. When the bear wasn't dead yet, she raises her hand and started casting.

FIRE MAGIC! [BLAST!]

Fire bust out of her hand and burned the beast alive. Once it drops dead it once again vaporises into Black dust,

*Nice job Fran, let's keep going.* Master said as Fran nods as more wolf's charges. She jumps forward and slashes one of them in half as it jumped at her. She landed but had to dodge to the right to dodge another wolf. But this time it was standing on two legs.

*A Ware wolf!?* Master said in surprise as it and Fran widened her eyes a bit. *What are these things?* It said as Fran jumps back to see some wolves with some ware wolves in the mix. The sword took a closer look as it uses Appraisal on it.

[APPRAISAL!]

 **NAME:**

 **BEOWOLVES**

 **RACE:**

 **GRIMM**

 **-STATUS-**

 **LEVEL: 2**

 **HP: 8 MP: 0**

 **STR: 4 AGI: 20**

 **-SKILLS-**

 **CLAW: 3, POUNCE: 2, BITE: 3, CHARGE: 3**

 **-DESCRIPTION-**

 _ **Beowolves are the most common Grimm. They can walk on two feet but will run on all four. The Grimm as a whole is made of negativity and will come when large amount of negative emotions are being let out.**_

*Beowolves? Grimm? Do you know any of this Fran?* The sword asks Fran but she shook her head as she jumps up and slashes the beasts head.

*It's obvious that these Grimm are monsters yet I haven't felt a single Magic stone from any of them. * It said as Fran uses a melee attack.

[VIBRATION BLITZ!]

She kicks a wolf so hard it snaps its neck as it lands on another beast. The sword glows as rocks were being lifted from the ground.

EARTH MAGIC! [EARTH BELLOW!]

They threw big rocks at the Grimm as it killed at least half of them while Fran raises the sword at the rest.

[AURA BLADE!]

That mixed with [VIBRATION FANG], shredded the Grimm to pieces.

They both sigh in relief as all the Grimm around them dissolves. But just when they were about to relax hears a howl from the other side of the village.

*These so called Grimm are weak but they are sure as heck a stubborn bunch.* Master said as Fran nodded in agreement as she races towards that howl.

Few minutes of running and killing more wolves and bears in their way. They saw a man fighting back the Grimm. Master is impressed by the weapon that man is wielding as it decided to take a closure look.

 **[APPRAISAL]**

 **Harbinger**

 **ATK: 650 MP: 0**

 **DURA: 550**

 **TRANSFORM: SWORD, SCYTHE, SHORTGUN 1, SHOTGUN 2**

*What!? That sword has about the same attack level as the blade the blue cat has! And this one doesn't even have any magical enchantment to it! What is with this transform thing about!? How could I compare myself to that?* It shouts out as that information hits its pride but stops when it feels Fran hugging. It looks up at her as she smiles.

"Master, it doesn't matter how strong another weapon is. It is not master and I won't replace you for anything else. So don't cry okay?" She says gently to her sword as it calms itself down.

*Thanks Fran. Don't know what's gotten over me there.* It said to her as they smile. But they stopped as her ears picked up something. A bear Grimm was about to do a sneak attack on the man as Fran started chanting quickly.

WIND MAGIC! [WIND FOOT!]

Air blast off of Fran's feet, the magic launce her fast towards the Grimm. The man looks at us then to the Grimm behind him. He tsked as he jumps forward while Fran slashes the bear.

"Damn it, my semblance is acting up again." The man mumbled to himself as the bear roars at us as Fran growls back while her tail wiggles in place.

"Oi kid this Ursa seems more dangerous then the others. Let me handle it." The man said but Fran ignores him.

"I will beat him." She said while taking a step forward.

*Oi Fran, this man seems to know about these monsters more then we do. We should...* Master tried to persuade its wielder but Fran charges on.

The Ursa raises its claws and bring it down but Fran ducks and slid in between its legs and spins in place and stabbed its back three times.

SWORD TECHNIQUE! [TRIPLE THRUST!]

The Ursa growls in pain as it swings his hand back. Hitting Fran as she goes through a window.

*"Kid! /Fran!"* The man and Master shouts out in worry. But the sword notices Fran chanting again as inside the house lit up.

FIRE MAGIC! [FIRE ARROW!]

Then fire burst out of the house as it hits the Ursa. It thrashes about, trying to get rid of the fire. As it is distracted Fran looks at the sword as wind is surrounding it.

"I'm counting on you, Master." She said while smiling in confidence. Master looks at Fran confused.

*What are you...?*

WIND MAGIC! [SONIC SHOOTER!]

*When did she learn to do this!?* It shouted internally as Fran throws Master at the Ursa. Master hits the Grimm with enough force to pierce through its head.

The man's jaw dropped as he sees the Ursa dissolves while Fran picks up her sword.

*Warn me when you do something like that Fran!* It says as it is annoyed of Fran. She nodded while putting her sword back to its sheath.

"That's some skill you have there kid." The man said as he walked up to them while putting his big sword on his lower back.

"I'm not a kid." Fran said pouting as the man chuckles a bit.

"Well for thanks for helping me out allow me to introduce myself. My name is Qrow. Pleasure to meet you." He said as Fran drools a bit.

"Crow? Meat?" She said as her stomach growls. The man name Qrow laughs.

*No Fran his name is Qrow. Not a bird.* The sword said to Fran as she is clearly not listening.

"Tell you what, I get you something while we talk. You can even tell me about your living sword." He said as Fran and Master widens.

"Wh-Wh-What are yo-yo-you talking about." Fran stuttered as me and Qrow sighs.

"I can sense aura surrounding your sword their. And only living things with a soul has them." He says while looking at Master and notices somethings strange. 'But what's strange is that the aura around it is different then what I'm used to. It's locked but at the same time it's not.' Qrow thought to himself in confusion.

*Aura?* Master asked while thinking that it might be like magic as Qrow brings out a flask and drinks out of it. Fran was curious what he was drinking but I pull her back from it.

"So you can talk after all. Well this isn't the place to do it. Let's take care of this first, we'll talk later." He said as we walk to announce that the Grimm is gone.

But what they didn't notice was the remains that comes from the dead Ursa followed them and was slowly absolving itself into Master. The magic inside it was small and it went unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2 Edit

**Hello guys I'm back with chapter 2. If you guys haven't heard yet then I finally have a proof reader. I mentioned this on my Yandere story so hopefully my stories will be better.**

 **Another thing is that between these stories I will be doing these every other week each. So this story will be for this week and my Yandere another week.**

 **Now with that let's get it on!**

 **Edit: I upgraded the grammar and added a few bits for this chapter to flow a bit better.**

* * *

 **Diclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

* * *

After they made sure no more Grimm were around, the chief and the other survivors congratulated them and offered them a stay in their best Inn for free. Of course, Qrow and Fran just couldn't say no to anything free, so they accepted. Master was silent as it was thinking how to explain their situation to Qrow.

He wanted to talk to Fran and her sword in private so he asked them if they can have a room prepared for them. The owner of the Inn gratefully accepted this as they were then guided to one of their VIP rooms.

"Would you two like something to drink?" The waitress asked Qrow and Fran. Qrow look at the waitress with a seductive look in his eyes.

"I would like your strongest drink sweetheart." He said to the waitress. She rolled her eyes but still smiled in amusement. She had this kind of experience before with drinkers but Qrow seems to be better at it then the rest. When Fran heard what Qrow said she has a sparkle in her eyes.

"Strongest, I'll have a same." She said with determination as the rest widened their eyes.

*Fran! That wasn't what he meant!* Master said loudly as Fran looks at her sword.

"If I wanted to get stronger then I need to drink the strongest." Fran said back to her sword while the waitress looked at her slightly confused as she sees Fran seemingly talking to herself.

"Just give her some milk." Qrow said, not wanting the waitress to think about it too much. She nodded and left the room.

"I thought you wanted to keep yourself a secret." Qrow said to the sword.

*Don't worry, I can have my Telepathy connect only to you and Fran. The waitress was only confused of Fran talking to nothing.* Master replied as Fran only nodded.

It took only five minutes for the waitress to bring in the drinks and as Qrow was complimenting her, the sword looks at Fran.

"When you see him doing that to you, call me immediately." Master said to its wielder as she looks confused but nodded anyway.

"Hey now don't talk about me like I'm some damn pervert. And besides, the kid is too young for my taste. Actually how old is she?" Qrow said back, a bit annoyed that a sword is criticising him for his taste in women. Fran was a bit annoyed for being called kid over and over again but didn't complain.

*Sorry about that she have been called a kid a lot even though she is twelfth years old.* Master said back as it notice Fran's expression pouting at it. Master laughs a bit nervously at her reaction as Qrow widens his eyes in shock to see a girl so young yet so skilled. She is even younger than his niece and she is known to be a prodigy despite having poor social skills.

"So, I told you guys my name. How about you tell me yours." He said as he poured in another cup.

"Fran, and this is my sword and teacher 'Master.'" Fran said as Qrow stared a few minutes and burst into laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha! Who ever heard of a sword teaching its wielder?" He carried on laughing as the sword looks strangely at him.

*Are you already drunk?* Master asked him as Qrow brings it down to a chuckle.

"Don't worry about me, it takes much more then this to take me down. But now I'm even more curious on who or what you are." Qrow said smiling to them as the sword thinks.

*What I gathered so far is that we are not in the same place we were before. Not to mention we heard so many words me nor Fran has ever heard of. He may seem trustworthy despite being a drunkard. But unless we have more information of this place I don't want to place all my cards on the table. I just want to make sure we avoid any trouble as best we can.' With that said the sword explained to Qrow on how it woke up in the middle of a field and was soon found by Fran. The sword decided to skip some parts and finished with how they entered the cave because of a quest and mysteriously found themselves just outside the village.

Master didn't say anything about its own abilities, nor their previous adventures. Master secretly told Fran not to say much as she drank her milk. Qrow drank his third shot as he absorbed the information the sword gave him. The man sighed as he poured his forth shot and looked at Master.

"So you're telling me that you two just found yourselves just outside the village, but don't know how you got there?" He said as Fran nods. The sword sighed in relief as it seems Qrow believes their story. But there's just one more thing they want to know as Master is beginning to connect the dots.

*Hey Qrow, have you ever heard of Alessa before?* The sword asked. Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"I've been in all the four kingdoms in my travels, yet I have never heard a word like that. Why do you ask?" He said, Fran's eyes widened as the swords eyes closed and it sighed again.

*Eh, we heard that word during our travels and never quite found out what it meant.* It lied as Qrow nodded as he took a much smaller sip from his drink.

"How long have you been traveling together?" He asked, but before the sword could reply.

"I and Master have been together for a few weeks now." Fran answered, the sword widens its eyes in shock and frustration.

"You only had him for that long yet you already have that much skill?" He grew suspicious; Fran's ears went up as she grew nervous. Master joined back in the conversation to fix this little blunder.

*Well it's not like I was her first weapon. Before she found me she fought a dangerous Grimm that broke her previous sword. It was only by luck that she found me shortly after. We have been traveling ever since.* Master quickly said to Qrow as he crosses his arms. They could still see that he was suspicious. He stared at them a bit before sighing as Qrow figured that they won't elaborate on that.

"Look, I'm going to be straight with you. Before a Grimm attack, there were two shooting stars that fell. One of them landed near here and my boss wanted me to investigate it. And from what you two told me, those stars and you both appearing shortly after was no coincidence. That was maybe the reason for the sudden Grimm attack. They could feel the negativity as the town people felt unease by the star falling down. Fearing that something might have came." Qrow explains as the two let it all sink in.

"Two stars. Are there others?" Fran asked. Qrow shook his head however and shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't know, the other star fell somewhere outside the kingdom of Vale. You guys are the only new comers we've seen so far." He said and stood up. Fran looks down in sadness as she remembers the other adventurers that was with them. Were they here as well or is it just her and Master. She hoped the guild master was alright since he would still be considered a pedo without her clearing up the misunderstanding.

"Well we'll talk more about it tomorrow; have to make a quick call. You want anything?" Qrow asked, looking like he was feeling pity for Fran. Fran shook her head and looks at Master.

"No I have Master to cook for me." Fran said smiling as the sword smiles back. Qrow was about to question that, but decided to let it go.

'A sword cooking? Looks like I need to drink more than I thought.' He decided as he took the bottle and poured the rest into his flask.

Later on, Fran and her sword got a room while Qrow went to his.

"Delicious!" Fran shouted out in glee as she ate a plate of curry Master made.

*Well we're lucky the chef allowed us to have some of his ingredients. You better thank him before we leave.* Master said to Fran as she nods and kept on eating.

*From what we have seen and heard of this place, I thought we were far out of the Kingdom we were in before. But too many things are different. Things even Fran hasn't heard of. Not to mention the two shooting stars Qrow mentioned.* Master thought as Fran finished her plate.

"Master's curry is always a best." She said, the sword is happy to see its wielder this content.

*Hey Fran* Master says as Fran looks up. *I have a few theories on where we are.* It continues as Fran nodded as she payed attention. *One of them is that we were sent to a different Kingdom thanks to one of the traps back at the spider dungeon, or...* It stopped as Fran agreed so far.

"Or..." She said curiously.

*We were sent to a different world.* The sword finished, a look of shock creeping over Fran's face.

Meanwhile, in the capital of Vale. A white haired man is sitting at his desk, headmaster of Beacon Academy named Ozpin. He was sipping some hot cocoa from his mug as he was looking through the transcripts off all the students that will be attending this upcoming year. He was about to go to the next one before a phone call interrupts him. He looked at his phone and was a bit surprise to see his most loyal colleague calling him so soon. He put up voice chat as Qrow appeared on screen.

"Ah, Qrow! Lovely to see you so soon." Ozpin said to him jokingly but it seems like Qrow isn't in the mood.

"Let's skip the pleasantries Oz. I found what we are looking for." Qrow said, explaining about Fran and her sword. To say Ozpin was intrigued was an understatement.

"A cat Faunus and a sword with a soul. I do say it is a unique situation. Are you sure that they and the shooting stars are connected?" Ozpin asked as Qrow sighed and rubbed his head.

"Yes I'm sure. The two said that they woke up just outside the village and it was in the same direction that the star fell." Qrow answered as he drank from his flask.

"Were you drinking while you talked to them? If I heard you right you said that she is only twelfth years old." Ozpin scorned Qrow as he can't help but to ask. Though he already knew the answer as this is pretty much normal for them both.

"Yea Oz but don't worry. The sword is like a mother-hen to the kid. That sword is just like Tai when it comes to my nieces." Qrow said with a chuckle. He stopped but still kept the smile. "But in all seriousness, what do you think we should do with them. The kid is very talented for her age." Qrow asked as Ozpin sip more of his tea and thought about it. Then he smiles and says to his friend.

"Until we find out what is happening, I think it would be best to have these two here at this academy where we can keep a close eye on them." He said as Qrow nods. Though he did wonder how Ozpin could explain this to Glynda.

"All right then Oz, I'll trust you on this. Expect them to come to Vale in a week. Expect them to already have their aura unlocked by then." He said and discontinued the call.

Ozpin sighs as he swings his chair to look out at the night sky and stares at the broken moon.

'From how Qrow talked about that girls abilities, it seems like she has some control of magic. Let's just hope she doesn't hear about this.' He thought as he sighs tirelessly, for he now must wait a week for the Faunus and the sword to come.

Extra

On their way to Vale they made a quick pit stop as Fran and Qrow got hungry. Qrow went out to hunt some animals. When Qrow came back he saw Fran already eating.

"What are you eating there squirt?" He asked as he saw Master near the fire pot cooking.

*Fran was getting hungry so we found these birds flying around. They seemed edible so I made Jerkies out of them.* It said as it gave Qrow one.

"Hm it's good. What kind of birds are they?" Qrow said as he wondered how a sword could be such a good cook. Fran answered him with her mouth full.

"Crows." Qrow was silent when he hears what Fran said.

"Meh." He simply said, mouth full, as he just eating.

*Are you seriously all right with that!?* Master yelled out in surprise as the man and Fran ate. The sword sighed as it carried on cooking.


	3. Chapter 3 Edit

**Hello and sorry that this has come late as me and my proof reader couldn't make it to our usual time on Sunday. Thought it would've been cool to have it yesterday but my proof reader had a late working day so we couldn't finish it.**

 **Speaking of which I loved the first episode of Tensei Shitara Slime datta ken and am hoping they keep it up.**

 **But now here's some bad news. Another reason why this came late is because I came up with a cold. Sadly that means I won't be doing my Yandere chapter until next week and won't be doing this till the week after that. H** **opefully I get better during the weekend.**

 **Well don't let my _Slimy_ sickness ruin this so let's get it on!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Get it. _Slimy_ sickness...? **

***Sigh* Okay then.**

 **Edit: Cleared out the grammar problem and changed the ending a bit.**

* * *

 **Diclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

* * *

1 week later.

Rimuru Tempest - official leader of the Tempest nation for all monsters - Is in the interrogation room at Atlas, The accusation; for being in the Anti-White Fang.

"What is happening right now?! It has only been a week since I came to this world and already I'm being falsely accused of being a member of some rebel group...

I'm getting a strange sense of Deja-vu all of the sudden." He thought, trying to figure out this strange feeling.

 _*Answer. You have been in a cell once before when you came to the Dwarven Kingdom for the first time.*_

"Oh, that did happen huh. It was the first time I found an actual Kingdom after I got reincarnated as a Slime." The only door in the room opened, snapping him alert. The white haired woman that came in was obviously a solder, and a good one at that.

'I forgot to say, but who is she?' Rimuru thought as The [Great Sage] hastily replied.

 _*Answer. Winter Schnee. Specialist of the Atlian military.*_

"Name." She ordered. Her cold voice made Rimuru tense up.

"Ri-Rimuru Tempest."

"Age." She ordered again.

"17." Rimuru had to lie, as he had lived as a Slime for just over a year. When he came to this world, he found out that all the creatures called Slime nor any other monsters existed here. So he chose an age most suited for his body's development.

Rimuru started Sweating as Winter stared at him, the poetic irony going straight over his head. This is like whenever Shuna gives out lectures, but much worse.

"If what you're saying is true, then why did you join the Anti-White Fang? And at your age?" She asked. Rimuru shook his head.

"No! I wasn't a part of any group!" Rimuru tried to defend himself but was silenced as the woman glared at him.

"Then pray tell, why would a man your age be at an abandoned warehouse in a middle of nowhere?" Winter asked. It felt less like a question, more like a demand.

"I was there to free the Faunus that was kidnapped. I've heard how they were going to use them for something bad." Rimuru said trying to stay calm. Winter raised an eyebrow.

"And that something is?" Rimuru lowered his head.

"I don't know." Rimuru said, knowing fully well what the Anti-White Fang were going to do. He also knows about Atlas's obvious distrust for the Faunus. He doesn't know about the military and how they feel about the subject, but Rimuru wouldn't take that chance. Winter then sighed, typing away on a tablet she was holding.

"In any case, we will keep you here until we figure out whether you are telling the truth." She says. Rimuru stayed silent as Winter takes out a strange looking phone and appears to try and get in contact with someone. Rimuru later found out that it was called a Scroll in this world. He sighs in relief.

'Man that was nerve wrecking. If any of my friends saw that...' Rimuru shivered at the thought. If they were there with him, he wouldn't be able to pull them back. He sighs again.

'Can't believe what a misunderstanding this is.' He thought while leaning back on the cold, hard chair, remembering the events that happened the day before.

A day before.

 _After Rimuru defeated Scarlet, one of the members of the Anti-White Fang and boss to this warehouse, Rimuru entered where they kept the kidnapped Faunus. They had all kinds of different Faunus; cats, goats, monkeys even a shark type Faunus._

" _Let us out!"_

" _I don't want to be here!"_

" _Please! I have kids back home."_

 _Rimuru clenched his teeth from their cries. He reached out his hands._

 _[STEEL THREAD!]_

 _The Faunus cries out thinking that Rimuru was going to finish them. But Rimuru reached for his sword as his threads weaken the bars and slice them apart._

 _*Clank!*_

 _The Faunus stopped crying and were surprised to see Rimuru smiling at them._

" _Do not worry, I came to rescue you all. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Rimuru said to them - that seemed to unleash the cries of relief. As Rimuru let them get it out of their systems, he heard some noise from outside. They all went silent as their super hearing picked up the noise as well. Rimuru put up his finger to tell them to be quiet then moved towards the door._

" _What... here?"_

' _A woman?' Rimuru thought as he pressed his ear at the door._

 _*Rimuru-sama. The woman on the other side is from the military.*_

' _The military? They must have come here to rescue the kidnappers.' He thought while thankful for [Great Sage's] help._

" _Don't worry guys; there are people that would help us. I'll go on ahead." Rimuru said to them, they all sigh in relief as they talk how heroic Rimuru is in rescuing them. He smiles with a blush on his face as he opens the door, and saw a white haired woman accompanied with several guys with strange looking armour._

 _*Correction. They are actually what you would call, 'robots'.*_

' _Robots!' Rimuru was shocked as he realises how advanced this world is compared to his last one. He only seen robots from Manga and anime but seeing on in real life was a different matter. The closest thing is Golems that the dwarves built but it is obvious that there is a difference between robots and golems. His thoughts was then interrupted when the woman raised her Rapier at him. He flinches as the woman threatens him_

" _Halt! Put your hands up, you are under arrest!" She ordered as Rimuru's mouth widens in shock._

' _Wait! What is she doing? The enemy is right over...' Rimuru thought as he looked over where he left Scarlet but could only see burn marks where the dust exploded._

' _EEEEEHHHHHHH!'_

Now.

Rimuru sighs once again but stops when Winter glares at him again. But then the phone she was holding vibrated. Someone was calling. She rubs her head in annoyance as she answered.

"What is it?" She asked, then her eyes widened. "What! The unit I sent to take care of a pack of Grimm just outside the walls failed!?"

As Winter talked, Rimuru raises an eyebrow at this one sided conversation, but he understands what has happened, which gave him an idea that just might get him out of this situation.

"Just send them to the nearest infirmary ward and I'll meet you there." She said. Sounding calm but looking otherwise as she ended the call.

"I will send in someone to take you to your room. We will carry on this discussion about what to do with you at a later date." Winter said, heading out and seemingly back to her professional demeanour. Rimuru sighs with relief and looks at the two cups that held water. He quickly drinks them as his hands start getting slimy.

"All right let's do this."

It took around ten minutes to fill in two cups with the blue substance which was his own slime. Rimuru could've given his lesser potions but he wasn't sure how big the soldiers were injured, so he had no choice but to give his pure slime that could heal all injuries.

It was then that a guard came in the room as Rimuru stood up.

"I've had orders to take you to your room." The guy said. Rimuru nods.

"Thanks for the hard work." Rimuru said as the guy looks at the cups on the table.

"What are those?" He said. Glaring at Rimuru as he just smiles.

"Let's just say they are medicines of my own design and that they may be able to help heal the shoulders that were hurt during their mission." Rimuru said, still smiling. The guard is noticeably still suspicious of him.

"Here is an example." He carried on as he raises a fist. The guard was about to take out his pistol but was shocked when Rimuru punched himself.

"See this." He said casually, pointing at his cheek as it went red. The guard nodded. "So when I have a drink…" He carried on as he picks up a cup of slime and drinks a bit. The guard gasps as the red mark immediately disappears. "See!" He finishes, beaming as the guard scratches his head.

"Don't scare me like that. Anyway I'm still going to take you to your room. Come on." The guard said as he got over the shock. He decided to get in contact with Winter.

'Hopefully this will help my case.' Rimuru thought as he follows the guard. He looks at the cups and put a thumb up. 'Good luck!'

Later on in one of the infirmaries the guard that took Rimuru to his room came up to Winter with the medicine the slime made.

"And you're telling me that he was healed after he injured himself?" Winter said to the guard. He nodded as Winter turned to one of her staff that wasn't on the mission. "And you said he hasn't unlocked his aura?" She asked, referring to Rimuru.

"Yes, with the aura scanner we install into the cameras we could detect anyone's aura if it has been unlocked. But the only one in the room with an aura is you Ms. Schnee." The scientist explained as Winter wondered if she could trust the person who was accused of being in the Anti-White Fang.

"You said this Rimuru person just took a sip and his face was healed?" Winter asked the guard. He nods yet again as Winter took out her knife.

"Yes. Even if it was just a mark it was completely..." The guard stopped when Winter cut her own arm.

"M-Ms. Schnee!" Everyone shouted in worry, but Winter didn't look like she was in pain.

Winter quickly touches the slime with her finger and puts it in her mouth. The moment she swallows it the wound instantly healed without a scratch being seen. Everyone gasped in shock.

"My word, only people who have mastered the use of aura could heal this fast." The doctor said in wonder with Winter agreeing. She then knew what she have to do.

"Give this to anyone who is injured but make sure to give them a minimal amount! We don't know what the side effects are yet." Winter barked out orders as she took out her scroll. The doctors immediately started giving the injured solders small doses and was once again in awe to see the slime healing all their injuries at a rapid pace.

"And what are you going to do?" The guard who was the one that brought the slime asked as Winter puts in the phone number of her superior.

"I must report this to General Ironwood." She says while picking up the remaining slime and hands it over to the guards. "Make sure you bring this to Dr. Polendina. See if he can analyse this and see if he can replicate it." Winter finishes. The guard holds the jar of slime in his hand and salutes to his boss.

"Right away!"

Winter sighs in both relief and in exhaustion as this little mission was much more then she expected. The call was finally answered.

"Ms. Schnee? I heard what happened to your unit. Is everything alright?" She hears a rough sounding man saying to her in a professional way. Winter then answers back.

"No sir everything is alright. But that is exactly why I'm calling you right now." Winter said as she could tell that the general is rising his eyebrow. Winter then further explained about the slime and Rimuru.

The general on the scroll hums a bit before saying to her. "This seems to be bigger then it seems. For now though we shall talk further in my office."

"Right away." Winter answered back with a nod as Ironwood ended the call. Winter then makes sure that her unit was okay before heading out.


	4. Chapter 4 Edit

**Hello guys and sorry that this has come late... Again. Me and my proof reader has been busy at work and have been doing this in our past time during the weekends. Now that's not to say I don't like doing this. I do and my proof reader loves reading through my work. At least I hope that's the case.**

 **Now onto more important matters. Next week is Halloween and this will be the first time I will be doing a special for one of my other stories. One Piece: Yandere Loves Her Captain. Which by the way may come as a two parter since its more longer then I expected. Don't know how I will sort that out but I will give you guys a notice if there's a change in plans.**

 **Oh and another thing because this has come a bit late this chapter is more longer then the others. Somewhere around 200 words more to be exact. Just thought to give you guys a heads up on that. And with that said Let's get it on!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That's should be my catchphrase or something. Certainly rolls of the tongue doesn't it.**

 **Edit: Solve my gramma problems and edited a few sentences.**

* * *

 **Diclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

* * *

"And you're saying that this man doesn't have an aura?" A man said as he lays back on his chair and rubs his head. Winter nods, having just told her superior about Rimuru.

"Yes General Ironwood." She replied to him as Ironwood sighs in fatigue.

Yes, General Ironwood is the top ranked in the Atlesian military and has seen many things. Some of those things are even top secret.

In all his years alive he has never believed in miracles. And yet he saw this unknown stranger using a Slime like substance to heal his soldiers completely. But what is most troubling is that this Rimuru person has never had his aura unlocked, which means that they can't write it down as his semblance.

But the proof was here as Winter showed him video footage of Rimuru making the slime and healing the soldiers with it.

"How much were they healed?" Ironwood asked, trying to formulate a plan on what to do with this person.

"It healed everything. It even healed their Aura back to 100%. That should be impossible." Winter almost shouted in blind fury, but calmed herself down.

"I know Winter, but we have all the evidence we need. Have we talked to the Faunus that was kidnapped?" Ironwood asked. Winter nodded.

"Yes General Ironwood, and it seems like this Rimuru person was telling the truth about rescuing them from the Anti-White Fang." Winter informed him as Ironwood sighs is relief.

"I'm glad that this Rimuru wasn't a part of that group. His abilities could be catastrophic in the wrong hands… Where is he now?" Ironwood asked. Winter showed him her tablet which showed Rimuru walking around in a cell.

"One of my soldiers let him inside cell C674 for now. What should we do with him?" Winters asked, waiting for orders. Then Ironwood notices something in the camera feed and grunted in annoyance. Winter noticed his displacer and asked what was wrong

"It seems like Penny has gotten out of her room and is getting nearer to where Rimuru is located." Ironwood said as he sees a young ginger haired girl walking across the hallway.

"Do you want me to take her back?" She asks. Ironwood nods. Winter salutes and leaves the room.

Meanwhile, Rimuru lies down on a bed. He sighs in discomfort.

"I miss my bed back home… Well, at least I'm not in a barrel this time." He said to himself as he remembers the last time he was in a cell. 'I hope they accepted my offering, I want to get out of this place. I want to get back to the others as soon as possible' He thought while worrying about the others back at Tempest. 'I hope they aren't getting into too much trouble.'

He sat up as he suddenly heard a noise.

"What is that… humming?" He asked himself, looking through the metal bars at the door. Here he sees a ginger haired girl passing through. She noticed him as she raises her hand.

"Salutations! It's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted him. Rimuru raised his hand and greets back awkwardly.

"H-hello?" He says, not knowing how to respond to this strange girl. She hardly noticed the awkward moment as she keeps talking.

"My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said the girl now known as Penny. Rimuru raised an eyebrow.

"You just said that." He said to her as she seems to think about it for a second.

"So I did." She said nonchalantly as Rimuru sweat drops.

'Did she really need to think about it?' He thought as things went quiet. Rimuru broke the silence.

"Sooooo. Why are you walking on your own? You don't look like a guard." Rimuru said as Penny looked thoughtful.

"Well I want to explore." She said with a strange hiccup. Rimuru wondered where that had come from but dismissed it for now.

"By the way, why are you sucking in your aura?" She asked. This knocked Rimuru back.

"Aura, what aura?" He said nervously as he wondered how in the world this Penny girl knew that he was sucking in his immense aura. Penny tilted her head.

"I can sense Aura better than most people. Even if the person is hiding it, parts of it still leaks out." She said as if it were common sense.

'Is that true [GREAT SAGE]?' Rimuru asked.

*Some who have learned MAGIC Sense a great deal can sense other magicules within people and objects, even when they don't use it or supress. This world is no different since some have unlocked their aura.*

'If that's the case then how come Winter didn't sense it? Is she alright?' He said, unknowingly making Winter's eye twitch.

Unknown to them, Ironwood was listening in on their conversation and swiftly proceeded to order Winter to wait. Rimuru sighs as he tried to explain it to Penny.

"Well, since my aura is so intense I don't let it out that often. It normally freaks people out whenever I'm around." He said to her. She looked surprised. Ironwood raised an eyebrow. There has been a few cases where hunters and huntresses have immense Aura. They may come as a surprise for people who never have their Aura unlocked but still don't fear the aura's of others. To them, such aura means protection and that they are safe from the Grimm. But that can change into fear if someone from the White Fang has that kind of aura.

"Can you show me?" Penny asked of Rimuru. The confession of having such a huge aura left him a bit shocked. Then he smiled.

"Are you sure? It can get pretty intense" He asked. Penny eagerly nodded. 'I don't know why I'm doing this... But for some reason this girl kind of reminds me of Millim.' Rimuru thought, remembering the pink haired demon lord.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said as he began to let out his aura. Penny took a step back from the force as colourful aura surrounded his cell. Some of it was even leaking out into the hallway.

Ironwood let out a gasp in shock as the camera broke from the immense aura Rimuru was letting out.

Back with Penny and Rimuru, the slime sucked all the magicules back into his body. He sighed as it had been a while since he had to do that. Then he noticed Penny just standing there.

"Are you all right?" Rimuru asked, worried that the display was too much for the girl. Then all of a sudden she spread out her arms.

"Sensational! That was the most beautiful aura I have ever seen!" She yelled out. Rimuru sighed in relief as he was worried that the girl would be afraid of him.

"So I take it you like it?" He asked her. She nodded in response.

"Oh, most definitely, though I have never seen an aura like that before." Penny said wondering.

"What do you mean?" Rimuru asked, curious. He was then answered when Winter showed up and replied.

"It means that for most who have unlocked their aura, they would have a colour most suited for them. Yours - for some reason - has much more than just one colour." She said as Penny started to get nervous for some reason.

"W-Winter, look I can explain." Penny said as Rimuru looked on with a raised eyebrow. Winter sighed as she looks at the girl.

"I'm sure you do. But for now, head back to your room. Or I will tell your 'father' about you running of again." Winter said, putting the emphasis on 'father'. Penny looked down and nodded. But just before she left, Rimuru called out to her.

"It was nice meeting you Penny. I hope we meet again sometime." He said which made her stop for a moment before heading off again, this time with a smile. Winter sighed and shook her head thinking on the mistake Rimuru made. There was a reason why Penny wasn't allowed to walk off without permission.

"In any case, Rimuru Tempest, my superior would like to meet you now." Rimuru looked at Winter in surprise as the specialist opened the door. Once Rimuru was out, Winter crossed her arms behind her back and ordered Rimuru to follow. It took a while until they reached an elevator which would take them straight to the main office.

When the doors opened, they went into a futuristic office. Rimuru saw book selves filled with what looked like records of some kind. Everything looked like it was made out of strong metal with some of it painted white.

Rimuru heard someone coughing to get his attention. He looked at the other side of the room and saw a desk with a bunch of paperwork, behind it was a man that just screamed military. He sort of reminded him of Gazelle and didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Thankfully though, this person wasn't quite as intimidating as the Dwargon King.

"Rimuru Tempest. Allow me to apologise for the mistreatment you have received." The man said as he stood up from his chair, showing Rimuru his built body. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ironwood, General of the Atlesian military." He announced as he raised a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you General. And please don't worry yourself. It was just a misunderstanding after all." Rimuru said to him, accepting the handshake. Ironwood smiled.

"I am glad to hear that. But that's not the only thing we will be discussing." The general said as he sat back down. Winter, meanwhile, was standing right next to her superior and stood still like a painting on the wall.

"Oh? What else did you have in mind, sir?" Rimuru asked, having kind of figured out what this talk would be about. He sat on a chair as Ironwood began to explain.

"Your semblance helped heal my soldiers, which I am eternally grateful for. But what I don't get is why we don't have any records on you." Rimuru knew this question would turn up eventually and already had a back story at the ready.

"You see sir I come from a place that isn't here in Atlas. I came from one of the villages down in Vale. Sadly the village was overrun by Grimm. I tried my best to help but there were too many of them. I was the only survivor." Rimuru gave out a sob story that he thought up while in confinement. Ironwood then asked him a question that threw him into a loop.

"Tell me Mr. Tempest. When did you arrive here in Atlas?" Rimuru looked surprised with this sudden question. Winter raised an eyebrow. She was wondering what brought on this question.

"A-A week ago sir." He stuttered. Wondering where Ironwood was going with this.

What Rimuru didn't know was that Ironwood had a call from Ozpin nearly a week ago. The headmaster of Beacon told him about the comets and how one of them seemed to land in his direction. At that time Ironwood thought Ozpin was pulling his leg, but from everything that happened so far, Ozpin's theory seemed ever more plausible. This Rimuru person seemed to be involved.

"Winter, what I'm going to say is highly confidential. This will not leave this room, understood?" He said to Winter. She nodded her acceptance.

"Understood." She said. Ironwood looked at Rimuru as the slime started to get nervous.

"Rimuru Tempest. You're from another world. Are you not?" Rimuru and Winter widened their eyes in shock when Ironwood asked that question. "I believe Winter told you how that aura you let out earlier is unique. I know a few hunters that have a lot of aura in them. But not only do you have the aura that compares to an entire unit put together, but one that also contains so many bright colours that it even destroyed the camera we placed inside your cell, which other function is scanning people's aura. Not to mention that the ability you have could heal any wound, including their Aura, is pretty much unheard of. What you did was nothing short of a miracle." Ironwood said. Rimuru was wondering if he should tell them the truth. He then sighed and looked at Ironwood as he sees that Winter is trying to come to terms with what's been said, and failing.

"Say all this is true, is there even a possibility for me to get back?" Rimuru asked. Ironwood looked unsure. This is where it gets tricky.

"We at Atlas take pride in our technological advances. But to be honest I am not sure. We will try our best though this is a new thing for all of us so I hope we can help each other out. I also have a friend that has more experience with the supernatural which I'm sure will be willing to help." He answered. Rimuru wondered if he should accept his help, but as far as Rimuru was concerned he didn't have any allies in this world… Well except for [Great Sage] of course along with Ranga who thankfully quiet in Rimuru's shadow.

"Hold on General, are we really going to believe this?" Winter asked, bewildered. Rimuru laughed a bit as he kind of expected this kind of reaction.

'Of course, it won't be that easy.' He thought as he decided to place his trust in this General and started to get smaller and slimier. "In that case, in a sign of good faith, I will show you my true form." Rimuru said to them as they looked on in shock. Rimuru then transformed into a glob of blue slime.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Rimuru Tempest, a monster you would call a Slime. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rimuru said in his shining slime-body.

* * *

 **So did you guys like it. I certainly did writing it. Now then just heads up we will be following Fran and Master more then Rimuru since I know more on what to on their side. But don't worry I am not going to leave Rimuru in the dust. He is one of the main characters for this story after all. But it won't be until either the end of this volume or the start of the next one that they will finally meet.**

 **That is all I am going to say so press that Fav, follow and review and I'll meet you all again at my Halloween special. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 Edit

**Hey guys I'm back. I don't want to explain twice so if you want to know what's been happening and why I'm so late got see chapter 26 of my Yandere Story. That being said I won't be doing chapter 27 this week. Why that is that I was planning on uploading that along with this but my phone died out as I was making a last few tweaks. That ended up corrupting the entire file. Yes I write on my phone not on a computer. Easier for me to be honest.**

 **Now before you start reading I want you to look back on the trailers as you might have seen I've uploaded new versions for it. Won't spoil much but I changed the Slime trailer the most.**

 **Now with that said let's get it on!**

 **Edit: I fixed all the terrible grammar for chapter 5. My god I was terrible on this one. How I got so many readers I may never know.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

* * *

After the strange talk with the slime, otherwise known as Rimuru Tempest. Rimuru shifted back into his human form as Ironwood called over one of the guards to take Rimuru to one of the highest security guest's rooms. Just so the general could keep a close eye on the shapeshifting slime. Moments after they left, Winter tells her superior her opinion. "Ironwood sir. It is obvious that he's keeping something from us. Can we really trust him?" Winter asks. Ironwood sighs and turns to his computer, which shows Rimuru following the guard. He remembers their talk with the Slime in case he missed anything.

" _You are a Slime?" Ironwood said in surprise with Winter widening her eyes. Rimuru chuckled._

" _That's right. But don't let my form fool you. I'm still human... well was human." Rimuru says to them. Winter raised an eyebrow._

" _Was?" She asks while still can't believe what she's seeing. Can't blame her since she is talking to a blue blob that said that her? Use to be human._

 _Rimuru sighs. "Yes I used to be human, died then got reincarnated into a Slime." Rimuru explained which Ironwood and Winter shocked._

' _He's like Ozpin!?' Ironwood thought._

 _Then Rimuru talks about his life as a Slime... or as he sometimes calls it, 'Slife'._

 _Although Rimuru had to leave some parts out. Like how he defeated beings like the Orc Lord and a high-class spirit Ifrit. Rimuru doesn't want them to think that he is a dangerous monster._

Ironwood quickly figured out that Rimuru isn't telling them everything but didn't speak about it. This is the first time they are talking to someone from another world after all. As a high ranking general, Ironwood knows the needs to keep some secrets. Heck even Ozpin is like an enigma to the group and they know the Headmaster of Beacon more then most people.

"Ironwood?" The general looked at his top solder with a bit of worry on her face.

"Sorry about that. You were asking if we can trust him?" He asked as Winter nods. Ironwood sighs and carries on. "It is true that Mr. Tempest is keeping secrets. But remember Winter that this is a delicate situation that we're in. It showed us its harmless side. But if what happened at the warehouse is to be true then we don't know what capabilities this slime has. For now let's see if our guest is who it says it is." Ironwood finished. Winter salutes and says. "Understood sir!"

Ironwood looks back at the screen and almost flinch as he notices what looks like a horn in Rimuru's shadow. He rubs the top of his nose in exhaustion. 'Mr. Tempest is full of secrets just like him. Speaking of Ozpin. Hope he met the other person that fell. I don't want to think how capable the other one is.' He thought with a sigh.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher of Beacon Academy as well as a full fledge huntress. It was going to be a peaceful night where she gets through the last bit of paperwork to start off a new year. She has just finished giving Ozpin the fake transcript from a student was when the headmaster himself told her that the otherworlder had finely made it to Vale.

At first Glynda weren't quite sure how to feel about it. According to Ozpin, about a week ago two comets fell from the sky. Since Qrow was near one of then, Ozpin asked the drunkard to take a look.

But then Qrow told us that he found a Cat Faunus. What's most surprising is that she carries a sword that not only can talk but also has its own aura.

Glynda was conflicted when Ozpin suggested the Faunus to join Beacon but decided to trust in the headmaster since he never steered her wrong before. Even if he gets himself in trouble with the council because of his confusing decisions.

But once again she wanted to sigh in annoyance of how much trouble this would get. How could two young girls, one with a big sword on her back along with a girl wielding the most dangerous scythe ever created? Get themselves involved in a robbery that would've gotten themselves killed?

 **-HOUR AGO-**

Fran stared around her in wonder as it is the first time the black cat has ever been at the big city. It has been a day since they came to the city and they had a... a rough start.

*Hmm... Qrow told us that some people don't like the Faunus very much, but I didn't know it would be this bad.* Master said telepathically while seeing Fran started pouting when the sword accidently reminded her what happened during the time they have been here in Vale.

"They won't let you make curry." Fran said quietly with a pout while Master sighs.

It was hard to find an inn where they would accept Faunus. Even with Vale being the most peaceful there are still some people that can't stand them.

Thankfully though they found a place where the people allow them to sleep in. Unfortunately there are certain rules they must follow.

*Don't let it get to you Fran. At least we found a place to sleep.* Master said to Fran who is still pouting but nods.

"Yes but..." Fran mumbles while Master was thinking on how cute Fran is being.

*Look, when we find this Ozpin person Qrow was talking about. I promise we will make that curry. We really are having bad luck when it comes to curry.* Master said the last part to himself. How unlucky they have been with Curry ever since they came to Remnant.

With that, Fran calmed down from Masters words but was less enthusiastic then before. Even with that though Fran is still interested in seeing all these tall buildings. There was big buildings back in her world but never so many right next to each other. Master would've smiled in amusement if it could show it.

But just while they were walking past a store. Master noticed someone hurdling towards the window.

*FRAN! LOOK OUT!*

Fran immediately jumped forward as a man in a black suit crashed through the same window the cat was just at. Fran looked back after getting back on her feet and saw a young girl. Probably at similar age as Fran. Master looked as well and notices the red cape.

*This girl...* The sword said to itself as the girl slightly reminds it of a certain red riding hood. But it stopped thinking that as it could actually feel a lot of power from her. Not to mention that it is centred on her silver eyes.

Then to Master and Fran's amazement the red haired girl took a red box off her back and made it transform into a large scythe while stopping the music on her headphones. Which Master didn't even noticed was playing.

*WHAT!?* Master shouted as Fran was in awe. Then the sword recognised that this weapon looked familiar. *Wait that kinder looks like Qrow's, right?* The sword wondered as Fran picked up a sound. She looked behind the girl and see the man the red head kicked out was about to attack.

"Hya!" Fran shouts out as she used [BLITZ] and jump kick the man in the suit.

The girl looked behind her and see a Cat Faunus kicking the man into a hologram lamp post, fully knocking him out. "I could've got him." She said not wanting to let them know that she was too focused on her entrance to notice the man getting back up from her own kick.

Master watches the store and notice more guys coming out. With one of them different from the rest. *Geeze are these guys' siblings or something. Can't tell any of them apart.* The sword joked which made Fran crack a smile. Which Master is glad to accomplish after the day they had.

Meanwhile the guy with a bowler hat on look at his men and sighs in annoyance. "What are you guys waiting for, an invitation? Get them!" He ordered the men. Ruby has her scythe behind her as Fran took Master of its sheath. The girl gushed a bit at the looks of the sword but decided to ask about it later. But they did hear her quietly say. "That look so cool."

*Remember what Qrow said Fran. We shouldn't use magic in a public place. So for now just use our skills got it?* Master reminded the cat as she nods.

The men in suits draw their red katana and three of them went after Fran. She uses her hearing to listen where they will strike. The one on the left strike first but she dodged to the right and bashed his head with Masters hilt. The other man growls at Fran while she's doing the same.

The guy charges at her and was about to swing his sword at her. Being too predictable, Fran jumps back. She backflips over the third guy as he was about to attack her blind spot. Once she landed she immediately charges at them. This surprised them and that was their undoing as Fran slashes them both.

SWORD TECHNIQUE [DOUBLE SLASH!]

As two more went down they see the girl blitzing past the men as she hits each of them on the blunt end of her scythe. Leaving rose petals in her wake.

*Her fighting style is also similar to Qrow's. Wonder if they know each other.* Master said as Fran nodded.

"Hey don't get distracted from curiosity cat!" Fran crouches while a sword from behind attacked. She swipe his legs and punches him in the stomach as he fell. He landed at a different lamp post as it bended a bit from the force.

The first guy got back up as rubs his cheek from where Fran bash Master on. He notices his little team is down and mumbled on how unlucky he was. Why did Junior agree to lend them to this criminal in the first place?

After a moment of thought he decided to just hell of it and pick up his Red weapon and charges at Fran again. He also notice his friend behind the girl. The man notices as well and nods to him.

Fran already knows this as she hears two sets of footsteps. She jumps up high and as the men swung their swords. When she lands she thrust Master at them.

SWORD TECHNIQUE [TRIPLE THRUST!]

Her attack launces them back into the store through the broken window. Thankfully with the last bit of aura they had manage to survive the attack.

After that it only took another minute for the two to knock all of them down. Now it was them and what seems like the leader of the group. The guy looks around him as he sighs and took out his cigarette. "You were worth every penny. Truly you were." The man said to himself like he wasn't in any danger. He drops his smoke and crushes it with his cane. "And as much as I would just love to take you two down a peg. I'm afraid this..." He carried on as aimed his cane at them and at the bottom of it pops out a scope.

*Wait even a cane is a gun!?*

"Is where we have to say farewell." The bowler hat guy finished and shot a bullet filled with Fire Dust at us.

The girl raised her weapon to block it but Fran had another idea.

[VIBRATION BLITZ!]

Fran instantly came in front of the bullet and kick it up high. Fran hiss a bit from the burn as the bullet felt the impact and exploded in the air above them.

*Fran that was very reckless! We were lucky that it reacted so late!* Master bereted at Fran for her reckless act. The black cat grabs her leg in minor pain.

"Hey are you okay." The red headed girl worriedly said to Fran. Fran nodded as she stood up. But then the girl went up close to Fran.

Fran flinched a bit as she is getting these familiar vibes from the girl. Master thought that they are seeing Amanda's relative or something. "Anyway that was so cool on how you just kicked the bullet like that. Not to mention I saw your leg vibrate like crazy, I wonder if that is your semblance. You know I have a sister that fights with her body like you do. But unlike her you use your feet while she uses her fists but then you have your own sword while my sister doesn't use any weapon like that. OhIforgotaboutyourweaponthatswordissoawesomedidyoudesingityourselfordidyougetablacksmithtodoitImadeCresentRoseallbymyselfohandmynameisRubyRoseisapleasuretomeetyou."

As the girl rambled on without even taking a breather Fran started to get dizzy from it.

*Fran? Fran get a hold of yourself!* Master tried to snap Fran out of it. The sword tried to think of a way for the girl to stop without letting himself known. He then notices that the criminal is gone. It quickly looks for the guy and see him climbing a ladder which leads him to the top of the building. *Fran the criminal is getting away!*

Fran heard her sword and shook her dizziness out and quickly found the criminal. She pushed the girl, who is named Ruby Rose if Master heard her correctly, out of the way and chased after the criminal.

"Whoa! Ah the criminal is getting away!" Ruby shouted out as she realised that she was distracting them from catching the leader. She notice the old shopkeeper as she rubs her back of her head awkwardly. "Sorry about the window. We'll make sure to catch that guy." She said while running of. The old man sigh to himself and look at said broken window. That will take a while to fix.

Meanwhile Fran made on top of the ladder and sees the criminal on the other side of the roof. Ruby got herself up into the roof with help from her Crescent Rose. The two girls glared at the criminal.

"Stop right there! You'll never run away again!" Ruby shouts. The guy chuckles as he turns to the girls.

"Never say never little red." He said calmly as Master wondered why. Fran picks up a noise she never heard before. Then a Bullhead, a small plane, flew up and made a perfect escape route. The criminal took it and climb aboard.

*Oh you have got to be kidding me!* Master shouts out as the Bullhead went up high. The criminal however won't leave without leaving a little gift.

"Goodbye little red and dirty cat!" Fran and Master growls a bit when the man insulted her. But then notice that the criminal chuck down a red crystal. Master recognise it as Dust that Qrow showed them.

*Fran incoming!* Master shouted as Fran and Ruby try to block it as best they can. The crystal bounced on the ground as the man shot it with his cane.

Fran tried blocking it with her arms but Master moved in front. "Master?" Fran said in shock as the sword looks back at her.

*Don't worry Fran. I am your sword, and swords are meant to protect their wielder! * Master said bravely as the shot made contact on the Dust and causes it to explode.

Master and Fran shut their eyes from the blast. Fran felt tears coming out as she thought about her sword sacrificing itself. Moments passed and they realised that they haven't felt the blast yet.

*Huh?* Master mumbled as it and Fran open their eyes to see a blond woman standing in front of them. Fran widens her mouth in surprise but quickly grabs Master again as to not let Ruby or this new person see it floating.

"A huntress?" Ruby mumbled in excitement as Glynda fixes her glasses and swipe her whip as magic like circle appear and shot out purple beam. The bullhead rocked from the impact as the criminal went into the cockpit.

Glynda looks back and glares at the two girls. Master did notice that she was cantering her gaze on Fran.

'A cat Faunus? Is she the otherworlder?' Glynda thought. She sighs while looking back at the Bullhead. "You two step back. You done enough." She said to them as Ruby weren't listening as she was about to see a huntress in action.

They then notice a new person stepping towards the entrance of the Bullhead. The only noticeable about this new woman is the fiery amber eyes and amber coloured dress. Otherwise the rest was covered in shadows.

*Who's that?* Master said to itself as the unknown woman got her attack ready and shot a fireball at the three. Fran and Master widens their eyes as they felt a familiar energy.

*Was that magic just now!?* Master shouted as Fran nods in agreement.

Glynda jumps back and dodges the fireball and it broke bits of the roof. Glynda quickly uses it to her advantage and levitate the broken roof. She made it all clumped up into a pillar and shoots it at the Bullhead. The pilot who was the criminal quickly manoeuvres the Bullhead and have to pillar hit the top of the plane which made it break apart.

Glynda swipes her whip down as it made the broken pieces join together again and forms into a bunch of snakes.

Master saw the unknown lady about to attack and turns to Fran. *Fran, throw me!* Master shouts out. Fran nods as she reels her arm back.

[MULTI THOUGHT!]

Master casted as it speeds up its spell casting.

WIND MAGIC [SONIC SHOOTER!]

Glynda looks back in shock as Master flew past and straight at the Bullhead. The unknown assailant was surprised as well but quickly starts to shoot fireballs at it after she obliterate the rocks with a fire wave.

*Too slow!* Master shouts out even though it's still talking in its mind. It uses its magic to fly around, dodging the fireball.

[SENSORY ENCHANTMENT!]

Master increases its own senses as it could see the woman.

*Let's see who you really are. [APPRAISAL!]*

NAME:

?

RACE:

HUMAN

-STATUS-

LEVEL: ?

HP: ? MP: ?

STR: ? AGI: ?

-SKILLS-

FIRE MAGIC ?, BOW CREATION ?, ARCHERY ?, SWORD TECHNIQUE ?, MAGIC ?, INTIMIDATION ?, TACTICIAN ?, MP BOOST (SMALL), FIRE IMMUNITY, AURA, FIRE BOOST,

-EXTRA SKILLS-

HALF FIRE MAIDEN

QUEENS SECRETS

*What? What's going on here!?* Master lost its concentration as it was befuddled on why APPRAISAL wasn't showing the details.

That was Master's mistake as the still unknown woman charges up again and manage to get a hit on the sword with a fire wave.

*Gah!* Master shouts in pain as that attack left a crack on its blade. "Master!" Fran shouts out in worry and launches herself with wind magic.

WIND MAGIC [WIND FOOT!]

She quickly grabs Master as the door to the Bullhead closed and flies away.

Ruby tried to shoot it down but the Bullhead too tough for her bullets to pierce through.

Ruby sighed in disappointment as they had no choice but to let them go.

"Master." Fran said worried but the sword sighs.

*Don't worry about it Fran. It will take much more then that to destroy my blade.* Master said as its blade started filling itself on the crack. With moments later was it back to normal.

"Master's so reckless." Fran mumbles as she wipes her eyes.

*Look who's talking.* Master joked which brought a smile back on Fran's face.

*But...* Master thought itself. *Wonder why APPRAISAL didn't show any details. It never does that before. QUEENS SECRETS huh? Wonder who this queen is.*

"You're a huntress." They turn to see Ruby staring at Glynda with stars in her eyes. The huntress herself raises an eyebrow. "Can I have your autograph!?"

Glynda in respond glares at the girls as Master felt a shiver despite not having a spine.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with chapter 6 of Reincarnated as a Huntsmen. Sorry I didn't brought this last week is just there has been a flu spreading where I come from and I caught it for a week. Not to mention I had a bit of a writers block for the second half so I just needed the time to get better and think this chapter through.**

 **Anyway that is why I missed last week and hope you guys forgive me.**

 **By the way before you start this allow me to announce something that concerns the Rimuru half of the story. There will be poll for you guys rather you want Rimuru to be a student at Atlus or a teacher. The poll starts when this chapter uploads and ends for when Chapter 7 starts so you have two weeks to cast your vote. (If I uploaded in two weeks :P)**

 **Well that's all I'm going to say. Remember to vote and have fun reading. Let's get it on!**

* * *

Master sighs as it laid next to Fran as she would be uncomfortable with it on while sitting. *Can't believe we got taken in for interrogation after stopping a robbery. But I guess it's just protocol for them or something like that.* Master said to itself as Fran nods in agreement.

It has already been half an hour since the huntress who helped them, the one called Glynda Goodwitch, had taken them along with Ruby to the police station for interrogation. With nothing to do aside from a few talking to the policemen, Fran and Master was bored. Not only that but the room looks barren with a table with a few chairs and that they had to split Fran and Ruby into different rooms. Fran's tummy growls as Master gasps as it realised something.

*We forgot to get anything for dinner. That was the reason we went out in the first place.* It said as Fran nods again while wanting Master's curry once again. She has spent too long without the rice and chicken goodness.

It wasn't until then that the door open only for Glynda to walk in along with a middle age man walking in from behind.

The man has tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Master could just about see her has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He holds a mug on his hand that has some kind of emblem with his other hand behind his back.

"Hello there." The man said before them as Master notice something steaming behind him. Fran noticed as well while having her nose twitching from a familiar smell. The silver haired man chuckles a bit as he puts down the plate. Master and Fran gasps.

"Curry!" Fran shouts out as the person hand over a fork. She took it and ate like she hasn't eaten for a week. For that one time she didn't care that Master wasn't the one that made it, she had spent too long without eating this delicacy.

*But how did he know?* Master can't help but to ask to itself as it was befuddled on how this stranger knew one of Fran's weaknesses.

After a few minutes Fran already finished while looking satisfied. The man doesn't find it shocking but did look amused as he waved Glynda towards him as they showed Fran and Master a tablet. Though to Fran it just looks like a board with glass but was shocked when she saw herself fighting the men from earlier.

"Now then who taught you these skills?" The man asked.

"Self-taught." She said without hesitation. Glynda was a little bit surprised that someone so young got strong by herself as the man raised an eyebrow.

"Self-taught you say? I have to say the things you did here would of been someone taught by a 'master'." The man emphasise the last word as the sword slowly catching on. Fran notices as well as she furrows her eyebrows. The man merely looked amused. Glynda sighs as she herself realises that her superior is having too much fun.

"Come on don't look at me like that. I was merely curious on why such a young girl would put up a sword." He says to them as Fran doesn't fully trust him.

*Fran it's okay, you can tell him.* Master gave permission as Fran nods a bit to it. If Glynda and the white haired man noticed the exchange they didn't respond.

"I want to become strong. Too prove them wrong." Fran answers as the man's eyebrow raise in wonder.

"To be strong hm?" The man wondered with Fran nodding. "One last question then. Do you know who I am?" He asked as Fran shook her head. The man laid on his chair and introduce himself.

"My name is Ozpin, headmaster to Beacon Academy. It's great to finally meet you, Fran and Master." He said which made Fran widen in shock.

*So your the one that Qrow speaks of?* Master called out to them as Glynda gasps in surprise as it sounds like it was talking in her mind. The man now known as Ozpin smiles while looking at the sword.

"So it is true. You have your own aura inside you." Ozpin said as Master raise it's nonexistent eyebrow.

*If that's what you call magic here then I guess you can call it that.* Master replied as Ozpin smiles while his hidden question about its magic was answered.

"Allow me to ask you something then. Is it true that you two came from another world?" He asks. Master knew that the headmaster all ready knows the answer to it but replies anyway.

*Yes but we don't know how we got here. We were just going through a little mission with a few other parties. I believe you would call them teams?* Master said to Ozpin.

The headmaster meanwhile was thinking more on master saying magic like it's the most normal thing. 'Is their world's like mine from before Remnant?' He thought as he took a sip from his cup. He answers back to Master

"Yes that's correct. In our world we put together teams of four in who can work best together."

Master nods in agreement though it just looks like it tilted. *That's smart. You put together teams not just to battle against multiple foes but your also guiding them to work with each other as a team. Parties back home are just friends they trust to have each others backs.* Master explained as Ozpin became more intrigued.

"Then I take it you two are your own party?" He asks them as Master looks at Fran and smile.

*Yes, I am her sword and she is my wielder. Even though it was only a month ago that we met I couldn't have asked a better wielder.* It said which made Fran smile.

"It was thanks to Master that I could have my name back and gave me a way to evolve." Fran said while Ozpin and Glynda thought on what she said.

'Her name back? Way to evolve? From what Qrow said these two are already so strong for their age. If it's true with the other one then we might have a chance.' Ozpin thought as he takes this opportunity.

"Well then I would like to extent my invitation for the both of you to attend at my academy." Ozpin says which left no one surprised since they knew it was coming.

*We would love to attend. I only have my instincts as a sword so I can't teach Fran much. I think it would be best for Fran to learn from the best.* Master explained which made Fran pout.

"Master is all I need." She says which made Master a bit upset.

*No Fran just me alone won't help you reach your goal. We might share a bond but we can't share experience.* Master said back as Ozpin and Glynda listen to them bickering.

After a few minutes they both reach an agreement.

*Alright then we are in an agreement. you will allow them to teach you everything they know while I help you with actual combat like always.* Master says with Fran nodding. Ozpin then saw them as him with someone else, someone from a distant past. He threw those thoughts out as he call out to them with a smile.

"Now then you two will come to the port in a weeks time with the bull planes will arrive at 11 AM. When you arrive there will be a teacher to guide you on where to go." The headmaster instructed them but wasn't finished. "But before you two go allow me to say this. I will do everything in my power to help you find a way home. You have my word." Ozpin said them as they were thankful.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"Why didn't you ask them about the woman that helped Torchwick?" Glynda asks after a few moments after Master and Fran left. "There was no mistaking that power she has was the other half of the full maiden. It is also obvious that sword saw her face after Fran threw it. If we knew what she looked like then that would make our search all the more easier." Glynda finished as she stared at Ozpin but was surprised when she hear him sigh.

"I know and that was a mistake on my part. But I don't think we will have to wait long." Ozpin said which left Glynda confused but didn't explain further.

'That sword is perceptive. If it knew that woman had the full maidens powers then it could've sensed what little magic I have left in me. They will come seek answers soon and I will be waiting for when they do.' He thought with a smile.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Meanwhile down at Atlas, Rimuru was just taken into quite a lovely bedroom. It has a one person sized bed with a drawer and a window on the other side. On the other side of the room is a closet and a door to the bathroom next to it.

Then Rimuru saw something at the corner that he thought he wouldn't see ever again.

"A TV!? They have TVs here in this world!?" He shouted out as he almost hug it in excitement. 'After two years I finally going to be using technology once again!' Rimuru thought in excitement. He saw how advanced Atlas was but after everything that happened during his week here, he didn't had a chance to actually take it in.

"I wonder if they have anime and manga in this world." He said to himself.

 _*In the world of Remnant the type of media called anime is born at the Mistral Kingdom. However only a few of them reach outside the kingdom and it's only rare for Atlas to get them due to their strict policies.*_ The Great Sage answers Rimuru's question as he was brought down in depression.

"I appreciate the answer but that was too much." Rimuru whispered as he didn't like the answer.

 _*heh.*_

"Did she just laugh?" Rimuru asked but the skill ignored him. The slime decided to forget about for now and turn on a the TV.

"Oh its also a hologram, they really go for that futuristic look." Rimuru was greatly intrigued by all of this as the TV was on a news channel.

"Welcome back to Atlas news. Here today we speak of the latest activities of the two dangerous organisations. The White Fang along with their enemy, the Anti-White Fang." The man who was the news person said.

"Geeze even the people here speak like robots." Rimuru said to himself as he hears more.

"As we know the White Fang has been on a rise for the past few years. With them finally showing their true colours and attacks innocent people. They say they want equal rights but these acts of terrorism speaks otherwise. The Anti-White Fang meanwhile has continued to attack their once called allies. They were known to help the White Fang but was betrayed when the White Fang attacks their own. With one of the commanders known as Scarlet Ogon escaped from Specialist Winter Schnee. The military only continue pursuing these dangerous criminals while the two organisations continue to terrorise the wo..."

Rimuru turns off the TV and sighs in annoyance while looking out the window. He sees the snowy mountains and could just make out some buildings underneath the floating fortress. "The people here has technology beyond my imagination. Neither world's I lived in could compare. Even then, how blind can these people be. With all the Grimm roaming around you would think that everyone would at least get along and fight a common enemy. But yet humans and Faunus continues to hide in a box and never looks out of it. This is even worse then with the monsters back home. At least then the humans have a reason to fear them." He says to himself as Ranga pokes his head out.

"The humans are a despicable race. They never accept anyone that's not their own. One of the kingdoms in our world attacks us just because we are monsters." The wolf speaks out as Rimuru thought about it a bit. It's true that humans fear them but with good reason. In their world there were many strong monsters. Milim is a perfect example, she may look young and act childish but she could destroy entire city's in one strike. But in this world it has no excuse. Humans fear the Faunus just because they look different from them. Guess no matter the world their in there will always be discrimination between people. Even when special abilities are the norm.

"Ranga not all humans are like that. Remember there were those human parties that came and wasn't afraid of us. As long as we don't show harm to them then they have no reason to fear us. It only takes time and patience for others. Something the White Fang doesn't seem to have." Rimuru said back with Ranga nodding as he accepted the slimes point of view and went back into Rimuru's shadow.

Rimuru sighs in exhaustion as he laid back onto the bed as well as turning back into his Slime form. "Today was exhausting. At least now I can change back without worry. Good night Ranga, Great Sage."

"Night master."

 _*Good night.*_

So after a tiring week Rimuru finally went to sleep on a nice bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys and welcome to chapter seven. So last time we had a poll about rather Rimuru will join as a student or a teacher and the results was kind of surprising. Rimuru will become a student of Atlas academy. I already have the team set up so if you can guess one of them then you will earn a cookie, if you get all of them then you will earn ten. (Make sure Ruby doesn't see it.)**

 **I would like to thank shirou13 for the idea and hope that you have fun reading this. Here's a hint for what the team is.**

 **TPST**

 **That will be their team name. You can earn another cookie for guessing what it is pronounced.**

 **That's all from me and as all ways. Let's get it on!**

 **PS the cookies are not real so don't flame me okay bye.**

 **EDIT 19/04/2019: Change the last bit on how Fran suppose to act. Thank you Cy Man for the info.**

* * *

The first day after Rimuru's talk with the general was actually quite peaceful. At first he thought that he was going to be interrogated further, but that never even happened.

'Oh well I needed the time to relax. After the week I had I think I deserve it.' Rimuru thought as he does a few things to help him relax. He watches the TV at times but made sure not to watch the news again. He didn't want to see them blindly rant against the Faunus.

Sadly, though the Atlas network never has any anime on any channel. After a while he gave up on finding anything like it in this Kingdom.

Next he converses with the Great Sage as he just had a thought

'Hey Great Sage can you explain further on Semblances?' He asks to his skill.

*Yes Rimuru. As you know the semblance in this world is a super power that can be gained from unlocking the person's aura. It is different for each person and can take time to master. The power also depends on what kind of person you are. For some people however can have the same semblance from his/her lineage.*

'So not all of them a different. I've heard this Schnee family that is like that. Anyway can I learn a person's semblance?' Rimuru asked again as he thought that maybe he can use this.

*Answer. You can't learn a semblance because it is nothing but a soul inside the person who has it. Only when you use Gluttony that you can have it.*

Rimuru's eyes widens. 'No way Great Sage I won't ever use it on a person just to have their power. Never again.' Rimuru thought as he thinks back to when he has to swallow a person because he wants to live on her legacy.

*However...*

Rimuru look back up when Great Sage wasn't finished.

*You can learn another semblance and add it to your already existent skill and evolve it to the next level.*

Rimuru gasps a bit while looking excited. 'Does that mean I can level up my Shadow Step If I learn it from a person that can teleport!?'

*Yes.*

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Later on after Rimuru talked to the Great Sage. The slime found himself in the library. He hoped to find books that would help him find the people who has the kind of semblance he wants.

He had to ask through the camera in his room to ask for permission to go. After a little while of negotiation they let him off only if he would come back to his room before 8PM. It was only 4 so he has another 4 hours until he has to head.

'Not a lot of time then. Let's make this count.' He thought as he looks at Ranga who was walking next to him.

"Ranga just remember what I said. I only let you out since I don't want you to stay in such a cramp place all the time. Just stay in this size so everyone will just think you are a dog. And no attacking people. Got it?" He said to his wolf while staring at Ranga. The Tempest wolf looks down.

"Yes sir." He said with full obedience. Rimuru sighs while smiling and turns around to look at the library.

"Wow its huge. They must have everything in here." He whispers to himself as he is in awe at the huge amount of books. It has history, geography, strategies and much more. There is so many that it has to be put in three separate floors. But then there came a realisation.

'And even with all this they don't have manga!?' Rimuru screamed in head.

"Hello and welcome to Atlas Academy Library. The biggest library in the four schools. You may call me Sheila." A screen pop up in front of then as a what Rimuru thinks is a lady spoke to him.

"Um good afternoon Sheila." Rimuru curses himself for being so nervous. He talks to Great Sage all the time god dammit!

"Ahem so yeah what I want to know is if you have any books on Semblance?" He asked the AI.

"Scanning, scanning... Scanning complete, there are 137 books not currently booked out. You will find them on the second floor at isle 15." It replied to him as Rimuru nods in gratitude.

"Thank you Sheila. Man this place keeps on surprising me." He whispered the last part as he walks off with Ranga.

"No pets allowed." Rimuru stops when Sheila talks again. He widens his eyes as he looks at Ranga and hears him growling.

"Oh no this won't be a problem. My pet Ranga is completely house trained he won't destroy anything." Rimuru panicked a bit as he thought how stupid it was for him to forget something so obvious.

"I am sorry but my creator has programmed me to follow all the rules made by General Ironwood. So if you don't take your pet out then I will have asked you two to leave." It ordered us as I regret not thinking ahead. I was about to reply but a familiar voice called out.

"Salutation friend Rimuru, it's surprising to see you here." Rimuru looks behind him and sees Penny walking up to them.

"Oh, hello Penny." He replies back nervously as the girl notices.

"What's the matter Rimuru?" Penny said as Rimuru scratches his head.

"Oh so your Rimuru Tempest?" Sheila decided to butt in as Rimuru himself raises an eyebrow.

"Yes that's right." Rimuru said back as he wonders where this is going.

"My apologies for this mistake. General Ironwood ordered us to make you an exception for the no pets rule. You are allowed to bring your pet wolf with you wherever you want. However, that doesn't include the facilities nor around the school area." Sheila instructed Rimuru. He sighs in relief as he was afraid that he would get in trouble from this mistake. He turns to Penny and thanked her as she merely looks like it is no big deal.

"Don't worry about it friend Rimuru, though I don't exactly know what I did but if your happy then that's all right." She said with a smile while Rimuru smiles back.

"Well bye for now Penny, hope we see each other again. For now, though I will go get what I came here for. Come on Ranga." Rimuru said with his partner nodding. Penny watches Rimuru walk of but she wants to spend more time with him since he was her first ever friend since she was created. Yes, she thinks Rimuru is a male but doesn't know that he is a slime which in turn makes him genderless.

Later on Rimuru collected all the books he needed about semblances. But what was written on them was the basics which he already knows. He was already in his third book thanks to his photographic memory is when he could feel like someone is staring at him from behind. Though he already knows who it could be.

[Shadow Step.]

Penny wondered where her friend gone and didn't notice Rimuru pop out of her shadow.

"Boo."

Penny jumped in fright as she could hear Rimuru chuckling.

"That's not nice." She said pouting as Rimuru look at her.

"So is stalking from behind." Rimuru joked but Penny took it seriously.

"No I was not stalking I just wanted to hang out as some people say but you seemed a bit busy. I was just trying to find the right time, it was hard because you were reading so fast that even myself was left confused and…"

"Whoa calm down Penny it was just a joke." Rimuru thankfully stopped her as he rubs his head. "So you just want to stay for a bit?" Rimuru finished as it made Penny happy while clapping her hands.

"Sensational! I would just love to just hang out with a friend." Penny said happily as they both sat down.

And so Rimuru and Penny just talked a bit as he introduces Penny to Ranga, which he let the girl pet him.

Rimuru thought on how Penny just look like a normal girl with curiosity that may even rival Milim. She was strange but hey that's nothing unusual for Rimuru. He did wonder why Winter Schnee was so secretive when it comes to Penny but he didn't want to delve into it. Getting himself back home it's his first priority.

He sighs when he thought about it. 'Still couldn't tell much from the books. Thanks to the Great sage I pretty much know all about Aura and Semblances. But yet I can't find anything about how many types there are. This is going to be longer then I thought.' Rimuru thought with a sigh. Penny noticed the sigh and is a bit worried that she's keeping him from studying.

"Are you all right Rimuru? I'm not troubling you am I?" She said as she stopped calling him 'friend' a while ago. Rimuru shook his head and looks apologetic.

"Oh no it's not that Penny, just having a hard time looking for what I need." He replied back as Penny thought hard on what Rimuru could possibly mean.

"What are you looking for then?" She asks as she wondered what her friend has working on so much this past few hours.

"Well its…" Rimuru stopped when he saw a digital clock that was behind Penny.

19:54

"Oh man I'm going to late heading back!" Rimuru said out loud and shook Ranga up.

"Rimuru?" Penny grab his attention as he just brings his hand up and apologise.

"Sorry Penny but I need to head back. I might see you again tomorrow." Rimuru said back though he had to not shout since they are still in the library.

Luckily Penny heard as she nods and says. "I'll be waiting!"

Rimuru smiles as he and Ranga ran out. Penny then realised something that she forgot to ask. "Wait I forgot is Rimuru going to be a student? I wonder if he will be on my team." Penny giggles at the thought as she herself skip happily out.

Sheila saw them heading out and thought on who would clear up the mess.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

A week went by in a flash as Fran and Master had finally gotten everything they needed.

Ozpin had pulled a few strings and gave them money, or as they called it 'Lien', so they could buy a Scroll along with some stationary. Fran looked completely confused on what a Scroll really is and was really lost on how to actually use it. but Master guided her all the way since Scrolls and quiet similar to phones from his previous life.

*It's finally time Fran.* Master says to its wielder as they look at the bullheads. Even after a week Fran can't help but to be in awe of this marvel of a machine. Her world had nothing like this. Master chuckle at Fran's expression while looking for a bullhead they are supposed to get on. It found it a few moments later.

*Come on Fran let us get on the one that has number two on the side.* Master said which knock Fran out of it. She nods as head inside.

Master and Fran look at all the students that will be with them during their stay here. Master looks like he was about to be brought down to tears

*Can't believe it's time for your first day of school. Oh how fast you have grown.* Master said jokingly and makes Fran pout.

"Master." She said softly in embarrassment. Master can be a bit over the top sometimes. But then their moment was gone when she felt someone grab her ear harshly.

"Oh look what we have here. A beast that thinks it can just come barging it." A ruff sounding voice called out. Master looks back and saw an orange haired teenager that is in full armour.

Master glares at him along with a few others that laughs with him. Fran growls at them as that only made them laugh more.

"Don't you know it's wrong to go where you don't belong. Cat." The bully says trying to be threatening. But after everything they faced, this guy is worth as a goblin.

"Yea you tell it Cardin!" One of them shout out with the others agreeing. Master looks around and sees the other students not doing anything like it's none of their business. Really? It pretty much gets in its nerves how this is acceptable.

"How about you get out of here and scratch up some trees." Cardin said as he grabs harder onto Fran's ears which cause a lot of pain since hers ears are sensitive.

"MEOOOWW!" Fran shouts out in pain. This is reminding her of her time as a slave. All the whipping, all the grabbing. The memories came back like the flood. And all of them are laughing at her misery. She does not like any of this.

*All right that's enough! No one hurts my Fran!* Master shouts out angrily as it pops itself out a bit and bash its hilt against Cardin's chin. While he was distracted, Fran kicks him in the chest which send him to his little group.

"Ow what the..." Cardin looks up and sees Fran looking at them and is growling in anger. She did not like getting grabbed on like that. "Oh you little..." Cardin was about to get back up when someone finally called out.

"Stop right there! Is this what it means to be a Huntsmen!?" They all look where the voice came from and gasps.

"It's Pyrrha Nikos."

"She's going to Beacon?"

"What is the champion doing here?"

Master could hear all these comments but the sword gasps for a different reason. *She's beautiful. Wait now it's not the time for that.* Master said and looks at Fran who looked like she wants to get at them. Master felt the same way and thought how that bash to the head wasn't enough. Then the red haired girl spoke.

"What you done isn't right. Huntsmen is suppose to protect the innocent and their fellow peers. What you are doing is not how a Huntsmen is suppose to act." Pyrrha stated as Cardin's growls a bit.

"Yes but she is a Faunus and a..." Pyrrha interrupted him.

"And what? A beast? Faunus is as much human as you and I. This is why the groups that is the White Fang and their one time ally the way it is today. If you want to become a Huntsmen then act like it." Pyrrha finished as Cardin seems to be done with this and turns back while rubbing his sore chin.

Pyrrha sighs in relief as she turns to Fran who still wants to attack them.

*As much as I hate to admit it Fran but I think that's enough. We will get our chance at them soon enough.* Master says with Fran nodding in full agreement.

"Are you all right. I'm sorry for what happen." She herself apologise which confuses Fran and Master.

"Why apologise?" Fran said softly. Pyrrha blushes a bit as her old habits came out.

"W-Well as a Huntress I am ashamed that the ones I would call my fellow students for the next three years would act like this." She tried explaining while Fran nods.

*Yea how did they even get into Beacon?* Master said to itself but only Fran heard it.

"I'm Fran. What's yours?" Fran decided to introduce herself to the girl. Pyrrha looked incredibly shocked though neither of them knows why.

"Oh um... My name is Pyrrha Nikos. You haven't heard of me?" She asked wondering if this is true. It was confirmed when Fran shook her head.

Master sweat drops as they see Pyrrha trying not to jump for joy. But that would have to be answered another time as it tries to calm Fran and itself down.

*Will you be all right Fran?* Master said as it could still sense its wielder thinking about them.

"I'll be alright." Fran said which thankfully went unheard. Then she sees Pyrrha handing a hand.

"Come on I know a seat where no one would bother us." She says as Fran places her hand and trust to Pyrrha. Master sighs in relief.

*Thank goodness for this girl to lent a hand. If I didn't have to keep myself a secret then I would of beaten up those bullies black and...* Master stopped itself from saying 'blue'. It didn't want Fran to shaken up again. It decided to drop it for now and watch the Bullhead finally take off.

*Beacon here we come.*


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 9 of this story. I don't have much to say this time around so I'm just going to answer a few questions.**

 **First up is adi. You ask when the next chapter is coming so that means you're new to my account. Well to let you and all the newcomers to know that I have a system with my top stories. OP: Yandere loves her captain and this one. This week is when I upload a chapter from this story while the week after is a chapter for my Yandere story. So if you are only interested in this one you will have to wait two weeks for the next chapter. This is the only way for me to concentrate one thing at time and for me to not get bored or to take long breaks in between just because I'm too lazy.**

 **Next is a review called, Read the LN. I was following the manga before the anime started but I guess I switched over to it without knowing. And thank you for the sending me that web address. It really helped me since I was actually having trouble for a bit.**

 **And lastly Angelfusion. You are correct with the team so go get yourself some cookies. And thank you for the description for Rimuru and Fran's power in terms of scaling. I was also having trouble figuring out how Fran would evolve but now this would be easier. so again thank you. *Bow***

 **Now don't be afraid of asking me anything since I have been known sometimes to miss a few key points and would be glad to have help in terms of information. Just no flames please since I also have learning disability.**

 **I think that's enough now and will let you all read. With that said Let's get it on!**

* * *

Rimuru can't help but to sigh in this situation. It has been two weeks since he was sent to this world by unknown means. And yet he is still in no way knowing how to get back. But that was not the reason of his sigh.

'Why am I starting my student life again? I thought that life was finished in my first live.' He thought as he sat with the rest of Huntsmen/Huntress in training.

He looks to his left and see that Ranga is with him. But thanks to this ability called Soul Corridor. He was able to share a bit of his mimicry skill to Ranga. Now Ranga could change from his Tempest Wolf form and this human form. Though for some reason Ranga still has his wolf ears which thankfully they can just call Ranga a Faunus. Ranga has pale skin and has dark Blue hair that reaches down to his neck. Like his wolf form he has golden eyes and still has that wolf look in it.

Ironwood and Winter provided Ranga some cloths so that he can join. They gave him a black coat with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. He is also wearing blue jeans with his wolf face stitched into his pocket.

That was what Ironwood suggested since Huntsmen mostly design their own symbol. Speaking of symbols, Rimuru decided to have his mask design with some slime swirling around it and have it in his left chest.

It has been a week since he first met the General, the Specialist and the weird and nice friend Penny.

'Wait, it was actually because of Penny that I accepted this.'

Let's jump back a few days ago when General Ironwood offered Rimuru a way that would greatly help him.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Rimuru followed Winter as she has said that Ironwood wanted to speak with him. The slime hasn't seen the general since the first day he came and was wondering what Ironwood wants.

"Would you mind telling me what this is about?" Rimuru had to ask Winter to get rid of this worry.

"General Ironwood have decided what to do with your predicament. He will explain further when we reach his office." She explained which didn't calm him at all.

'Wonder if it has something to do with Ranga. No, Ironwood may seem like an over-caution person but he already accepted Ranga as my friend. I think...' Rimuru started to doubt that maybe it wasn't about Ranga.

Rimuru thought of many ways this would go down that he realises that they were there.

"General Ironwood, I have brought Mr. Tempest." Winter said sternly in which Ironwood nods. He looks of to Rimuru and put out a smile.

"Mr. Tempest it's good to see you. I hope everything is all right?" He asks kindly to Rimuru who which nods to Ironwood.

"It has been nice all things considered. You all have wonderful advances in technology. If I see a floating island in my world I would've thought, it was because of magic General." Rimuru praised the general but he dismisses it.

"No need for that. And besides the things that float was by natural occurrences caused by the Dust. By the way since we are considered partners in this predicament, you can just call me Ironwood. I was never the fan of formalities." Ironwood said back. Rimuru nods in agreement.

"Then you can just call me Rimuru. Even in this second life I don't consider myself old yet." Rimuru joked which got Ironwood trying to not chuckle. Winter meanwhile is glaring at Rimuru for which she thinks is disrespectful to talk to Ironwood so casually. Said general had stopped the pleasantries.

"Let's get to the point. It has come to my attention that you have been frequenting the library to search for something. And don't bother lying your way through this. You may not hear us through the camera but we can hear you." Ironwood ordered Rimuru to speak. Rimuru saw this was coming and shook his head in disagreement.

"You seem to think that I'm the type of monster who lies. But it's the opposite really, I made it a point for all monsters to not harm humans in any way. The only reason why I've kept it a secret is because I don't have defendant proof that it would work." Rimuru explained his situation as Ironwood nods in agreement.

"So you have thought this through. Then I'm glad that you are a good leader. Now then do you have that proof?" Ironwood asked as Rimuru explained to the general about parts of his Great Sage's ability and how it could be possible to analysis and copy someone's semblance and add it to his own.

"So you think you can use this ability to copy someone's teleport type semblance and add it to your own Shadow Step skill?" Ironwood tries to understand the concept as Rimuru nods. "Then I'm afraid our library won't be able to help you."

Rimuru thought about it as he kind of figured that part out. "Is it because this would be top secret?" He says in which Ironwood said that he was right. "Then is there anyway for me to get this information? This could be my only option to get back home." Rimuru said as Winter looks at him with caution. Even after a week Winter still doesn't fully trust in the Slime. She just hopes that her superior is making the right choice.

"There is one way for me to safely give you personal information. But there is one catch." Ironwood offered as he raised a finger. Rimuru sighs.

"There is always a catch." He whispered to himself and looks at the General. "What is it?" He asks.

"I want you to look after the girl named Penny Polendina."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Rimuru looks around and saw Penny being all chipper which made the Slime smile. She really does remind him a lot of Milim.

'But it was a surprise to hear that Penny was actually a robot. Or more like an android. But thankfully for this, if I manage to go up the ranks then I can get the info I need.' He thought as he was now a bit happy with this setup.

He looks over at Ranga and see him growling at a student behind him.

"Will you stop poking my ears!" He threatens the guy to stop and it actually made him stop as he flinched. But then Rimuru chopped Ranga in the head.

"Remember the third rule Ranga." Rimuru reminded him as the wolf turned Faunus lower his head.

"Do not look down on other races." He said as it made Ranga a bit down. The person behind him chuckles at the site but stops when Rimuru was the one who glare at him.

Thankfully nothing further happened as they heard someone coughing into her mic to get their attention.

"Welcome to Atlas Academy. My name is Winter Schnee." Rimuru and Ranga look up the stage. It was time to start.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"Oh, so you have just came to Vale as well?" Pyrrha said as she is glad that she has someone normal to talk to. Even if that person doesn't say much. "Where are you from? If that's alright to ask." She says while not wanting to offend her new friend. Fran shook her head as no apology was needed.

"Vacuo." She replies back. Master and Qrow had no choice but to come up with a cover story as no one would believe that they came from another world. So with Fran's appearance they decided that they came from a kingdom called Vacuo and that she has been travelling with her parents for quite some time. For her entire childhood, she always had a desire to be strong and to show the world what a Faunus can really do.

It wasn't a complete lie as that is what drove Fran. The only difference is her motivation and goal.

"What about you?" Fran asks to her friend. Aside from Master and maybe Qrow, Phyrra is the only one she considers her friend who has a similar age as her. Not to mention that she was the only one that helped Fran from that bully.

"Oh um…" Pyrrha seem to want to tell Fran but was hesitant weather to reply or not. She didn't want to have Fran recognising her as the champion. She came to Beacon hoping to just be a normal student. A kind that is just like anyone else and not this unbeatable champion that people would either think they are not worthy or wanted to get to be known as the champions friend. And when she entered the Bullhead that would take her to Beacon, she didn't think she would find someone that doesn't know her so quickly. She didn't want Fran to recognise her like that and for the first time in her life. She lied.

"I lived right here in Vale. Always have been." Pyrrha said as she kept on apologising in her mind.

Master meanwhile found this behaviour strange. There was just the way Pyrrha said that. Fran felt the same way but didn't want to look that deep into it. She would be a hypocrite to look into someone like that when she herself wasn't speaking the truth as well.

And so they spoke more as the bullhead is getting nearer to Beacon. If Master had a mouth it would be smiling brightly as he looks at Fran making friends. *I have been worried for quite some time in how Fran was lonely back at the guild. But I'm happy that Fran is finally making friends of her own. Even if this is just another world.* Master thought to itself as it now realises that the Bullhead has now landed.

Pyrrha stood from her seat and turns to Fran. "Want to come with me to the main hall?" She asks as she wants to spend some more time with Fran. But Fran already has plans.

"Sorry, meeting with someone." She replies which made Pyrrha a bit sad but didn't let it show on her face. "Okay then. Well then I wish you good luck and hope we meet again soon." She says as she walks out the Bullhead. Master sighs at the sight.

*Great, now I feel bad leaving her like this.* It says as Fran nods in agreement. *Come one, let's see who the teacher Ozpin wants us to see.*

"Some kind of historian professor." Fran wondered but was immediately corrected.

"That's doctor to you, young lady!" A green haired person corrected so suddenly that it made Fran jump in complete surprise. Master went wide eyed when it saw him appear out of know where.

"My apologies but I always make a point that doctor and professor are two very different occupations and I wish for my students to remember that." He says very quickly as he pushes his glasses up. "Now with that out of the way allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor. Oobleck, the historian of this fine institute. You must be Fran and Master correct? Headmaster Ozpin had told me all about you two." Master was quite impress with how he keeps on talking without taking a breath but was surprise to hear that he knows them.

*So you know about me?* It asks as Oobleck runs behind Fran as she herself is feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Remarkable! When Headmaster Ozpin told me that we will be having a person from another world with a sword that has its own aura. I couldn't quite believe it myself. But as a historian I must keep an open mind. If I didn't then I fail as a doctor!" Oobleck rambled on and on until Master finally interrupts him.

*So are there other teachers that knows about us?* It asks but was relieved when Oobleck shakes his head.

"No, the only ones who knows is me, Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin himself. He wants me to learn more of the world you came from and to help find a way for you two to head back to said world." He replies as takes a look at the time. "Oh my look at the time it seems we been dilly dallying for too long. Ozpin will be giving his speech in a bit. Let me take you two to the Main Hall post haste!" He says quickly as he started speed walking as Fran tried to keep up.

Master can't help but to think. *This feels like a manga where everyone has their own quirk of somekind.*


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people and again welcome to Reincarnated as a Huntsmen: Volume 1 chapter 9.**

 **Now then before we start allow me to say this. In Atlas Academy we have Team FNKI but we only know Flint and Neon and Roosterteeth never introduced us to the other two members of the team. The problem is that I can't come up with two original characters. You know that unlike the rest of the characters that are reference to fairy tales, these two are references to memes.**

 **I am not the kind of person that knows a lot about memes, like I know the most popular ones like Nyan Cat and the like but that's pretty much it. I didn't even get Flint until I looked it up.**

 **So I would like you all to give me ideas on what the last two members will be like. Remember their names need to start with K and an I. I will sort out the rest when it's time.**

 **Oh wait I also need to answer some guest reviews**

 **TeotakuFantasi: Yea don't worry this chapter has a lot more Fran.**

 **Okay never mind I only had one guest review this time.**

 **So anyway I will wait to see what you all come up with. So with that said let's get it on!**

* * *

"Welcome to Atlas Academy. My name is Winter Schnee." Rimuru and Ranga along with the rest of he students look up the stage. Winter stood there with her usual calm posture and was holding a tablet like scroll.

Everyone went silent as the Atlas symbol came one screen behind the specialist. "I will be your battle instructor during your years here in this academy. But before that all you first years will be put in an initiation and will be tested whether you belong in this academy." She instructed and the screen changed to what looks like Grimm attacking.

"Each one of you will be placed in different stages, each one on set difficulty. Stage one is where you fight a group of weak Beowolves and on stage five is where you will fight a smarter Grimm. The Grimm will be different per student and will be at random. We will see how you students fare in the unknown. This will also determine in which team of four will be best suited." Winter said that as the screen showed four people.

Rimuru understood this as he has read about these initiations. Each academy has there own with each one unique. Beacon at Vale has an abstract way of doing it as it is mostly based on cooperation and luck. Shade in Vacuo is known for its motto. "All those who are able to survive in Vacuo are welcome." Unlike Beacon, Shade's initiation is based on trust and bravery. Heaven is the mixture of the two as it is the most balanced.

But at Atlas, they have a much more stricture way of doing things. They look into your fighting style, past, achievements etc. With that kind of information, they put you into a team most suited for you. While the other academies allow their students the power of choice, Atlas chooses it for you.

"The simulation begins at 1000 hours. Now here's the last words from headmaster Ironwood before heading out." Winter finishes up and let's the screen change to Ironwood.

"Welcome, to our prestigious Atlas academy. You are here today to train and become a proud Atlas Huntsmen. But to do that, you will not only train to strengthen your bodies but your minds as well and we will expect you all to learn this and become strong. But remember this. You are all here to protect your kingdom from all threats. Either they are Grimm or criminals. We have high hopes that you all will be the protectors this Kingdom needs." After that the screen changes back to the Atlas symbol as Winter step forward.

"We will now end this assembly and will show you all where you will be sleeping. Make sure to stay in a single line on your way out." Winter instructed as all the students stood up and followed her order. Rimuru sighs a bit as it had finally ended with Ranga yawning and head out.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"Ah." Rimuru sighs in relief as he laid down on the bed he would be sleeping on tonight. The Slime had to move out from his previous room so that they can prepare it for when the teams form.

"That was boring!" Ranga said out loud as he laid on a bed above Rimuru. He is inclined to agree with Ranga but because of his time as a salary man he learned when to keep his mouth shut. "By the way where is that robot girl?" Ranga asked but Rimuru short up and shushes him.

"Ranga we are supposed to keep that a secret." Rimuru said back which made Ranga apologise. He then answered Ranga's question. "Anyway they split of the boys and girls in different halls so we won't be seeing Penny till tomorrow."

Ranga accepted the answer and since there was nothing much to do Rimuru decided to just head off to sleep. "Goodnight Ranga."

"Night Ma-Rimuru." Ranga stopped himself from saying master as he to tried to sleep. Key word being tried since he is still not used on having a human body nonetheless sleeping in a bed.

Soon the Tempest Wolf gave up and got out of bed. He looks at Rimuru's sleeping face and decided not to wake him up.

He growls at himself as he went out of the hall and scratches his head in annoyance. "Stupid body." Ranga mumbles to himself as he looks out the window and saw the broken moon. He felt like howling at it but tried to keep in his urges as it would wake up the other students along with Rimuru. Then his ears picked up something and decided to follow it.

It took him to a balcony and as he went closer, it felt like someone was playing music. He looks outside and see four similar guys playing trumpets. Ranga has to handed to them, they play such nice music that pleases his ears. He sits down and rest on a wall just by the door inside. He kind of zoned out, not noticing the music stopped.

"Hey what are you doing out this late at night?" Ranga jumped up a bit as he heard the man speak to him. Now that he gets a closure look at the dark-skinned man. He seems to be wearing rectangular sunglasses and a dark fedora with a blue trim on his head, as well as an earring on his right ear. He also wears a dark vest over an untucked white dress shirt, with a loose tie wrapped around the collar. Completing his attire is a pair of dark dress pants, silver dress shoes and a dark glove on his left hand.

He also noticed that those other three dudes weren't with him. "Couldn't sleep." He said. This guy might be good at music but Ranga couldn't trust him quite yet. The man smiles a bit as he lifted up his instrument.

"You like music?" He asks as he has seen Ranga listening and decided to put on a show.

"From time to time." Ranga simply said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea I was trying to find the perfect place to play without waking anyone." He said which made Ranga wondered.

"Where are the others then?" Ranga finally asks as it seems to make the boy chuckle.

"Oh that? That was my semblance." He said as the three from before split from him with each one having a different colour. "The Killer Quartet." They all said as Ranga is actually impressed. He seen Rimuru making clones of himself but it seems like these four are connected.

"Names Flint Coal. And you are." The boy now named Flint said as the Quartet joined together. Ranga liked this kid as he grinned.

"Ranga. Ranga Tempest." He said back to him. Seems like this night wasn't wasted after all.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

We head back to earlier that day when Fran and Master came into the Main Hall after following pro… Doctor Oobleck.

"If you have any trouble don't be afraid to come to my office and when you are ready. I would love to hear all about the world you hail from." He said very quickly as Fran nods in agreement. She quickly gotten used of Oobleck's speaking pattern.

"Now with that said, Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch will make their speech momentarily so it's best to get your spot. My office is on the third floor you can't miss it. I hope we see each other again Ms. Fran" With that said he sped out of the hall.

*Well, he is certainly a unique teacher.* Master said, not wanting to offend which Fran agrees with.

"Strange." She says as she wondered if she could find Pyrrha again. But then she got knocked over a bit as a familiar voice called her name.

"Fran you came! Oh I wondered if you were going to show." Fran smiled a bit and see Ruby hugging her. But then realised that the girl was hugging a bit too much.

"Ruby, too tight." Fran simply said as it made Ruby realised and let go.

"He he sorry. It's just that aside from Yang I don't know anyone here. Well aside from Jaune but we just met. By the way he has a sword just like you along with a shield. Which reminds me do you have a shield? I guess not since you never use a shield during that robbery." Ruby ended up rambling again but this time Fran was prepared.

"Ruby? Your rambling again." Fran simply said which did make Ruby stop and rub her head in embarrassment.

"Yea sorry. See I didn't have the best morning, like I made a girl angry at me and exploded in front of her face."

*Wait, what?* Master said as it let it sink in for a moment.

"But then things got better since I met this boy named Jaune, I'll Introduce you to him another time and now I got to see you again." Ruby said smiling brightly.

"Glad things went better." Fran said smiling back.

"Yea and besides is not like that was my first explosion I made."

*Again, what?* Master can't help but to say but made sure to keep it to itself and Fran.

"Oh which reminds me, I got to introduce you to Yang. She's my sister you see, well more like half-sister. Come on." Ruby said to Fran as she nods and follows Ruby.

As they walked Master started noticing what could be the brightest Blond he has ever seen.

"Hey sis. I was waving at you for a while. But it looks like you finally found you a friend." The girl they known as Yang said to Ruby but the red head pouted.

"Yea after you left me." She replied as she crosses her arms. Yang chuckles a bit as Mater and Fran thinks that Ruby looks cute.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Yang said back which Ruby punch her arm softly. Yang smiles and looks over to Fran. "Hey there names Yang Xiao Long. Its 'mice' to see you." Yang said with a smirk as Ruby groans.

*Was that a pun? If it was it wasn't a good one.* Master said but noticed Fran is giving Yang a threatening look.

"Too soon?" Yang said as she realised that Fran had took offends to that. Ruby tried to diffuse the situation.

"Yang, this is Fran. She's the one I talked to you about from that robbery." Ruby said to her sis.

"Oh really?" Yang is now interested in a Faunus that helped Ruby. "Well then I would like to thank you in helping my sis. She has been known to get into trouble"

"Hey!" Ruby took offends to that but Yang ignored her.

"But enough about that. A friend of Ruby's is a friend of mine. I hope we get along." Yang said as she tried to gain Fran's trust again from that failed pun.

*It's alight Fran. Yang didn't mean with what she said. It was just meant to be a pun.* Master persuaded Fran as she nodded which made Yang smile.

"So wait since you two didn't just meet today then what did happen?" Yang asked Ruby as she looks down at her toes, not wanting to see Yang laughing about what happen.

"I exploded." Ruby mumbled but it was heard as Yang smirks.

"Wow meltdown already." Yang said which made Ruby look up.

"No I really did explode. I bump into this girl's luggage and the girl kept on shaking dust. Then I sneezed and made an icy explosion with some lightning I think." Ruby said as Master didn't think that could happen.

"Are you pulling a fast one on me?" Yang still thinks this is some kind of prank for Ruby to get back at her for leaving the girl behind.

"Oh I wish." Ruby continues, not noticing that said girl was standing right behind her. "I tried to apologise but the girl kept on yelling and just wanted her to stop." She slowly stops as she noticing Fran looking behind her. "She's right behind me isn't she." Ruby nervously said which Fran nods back.

"You!" The girl yelled out as Ruby jump up onto Yang's arms for protection.

"Oh my god it's happening again!" Ruby said out loud as Yang was surprised from the sudden action.

"You were lucky we weren't at the cliffs at the time!" The white haired carried on as Yang finally realised that this wasn't a joke.

*That explosion was real?* Master said to itself with Fran nodding.

"It was a… hold on." Ruby got over her shock and got out of Yang's arms. "It was an accident." She said but was stopped when the girl suddenly has a leaflet at Ruby's face. "What's this?" She said as she looks at the title. 'DUST for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals' Weiss then rambled on about safety.

"Um." Ruby was completely lost as Fran felt the same.

"You want to apologise?" She says which Ruby nods as that was what she wanted from the start.

"Read this and never talk to me again." The girl said arrogantly with Fran and Master already not liking this white haired girl. Yang decided it's her time to intervene.

"It looks like you two have had a rough start. How about we start over and try to become friends." She advised which Ruby thought was a good idea.

"Good idea Yang. Hello Weiss my name is Ruby Rose, maybe later we can get to know each other." Ruby said nicely which Weiss smile. However, they knew that smile was fake.

"Oh my yes. We can go shopping and get cloths. We can even talk about cute boys who a tall and blond hair over there." She said while pointing said blond hair as he heard her yet was confused if she was really talking to him. Fran and Master really isn't liking this girl.

"Really!?" Ruby was the only one oblivious to Weiss sarcasm. She dropped the fake smile and gave her a simple answer.

"No."

Fran was really not liking her 'I'm always right' attitude. She started growling a bit as it caught the girl's attention.

"What do..." Thankfully Weiss was silenced when they heard someone tapping the mic. They all look up and saw Ozpin and Glynda. With Ozpin at the mic, ready for his speech.

Master and Fran will have to complain later. However, Master could see that Ozpin didn't seem alright. He seemed, tired.

"I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your skills and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you planned to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you people and all I see are wasted energy in need of purpose, direction.

You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time in this school will prove that knowledge will only take you so far. It is up to you to take that first step." Ozpin finishes as he took a step back and left while Glynda says her bit.

"You all will gather at the ball room tonight. The initiation will begin in the morning at the cliffs just above the emerald forest." She instructed and followed Ozpin. As everyone left, Yang can't help but to scratch her head in confusion.

"You think something is up?" She said as the rest of us had that same feeling.

"Yea, is like He wasn't even there." Ruby said her piece as Master wondered.

*More like he's grown tired.* It said as it remembers this kind of feeling at its workplace in its previous life. Fran shrugged as she didn't exactly care. But then someone had to ruin it.

"I'm a natural blond you know." That blond guy Weiss pointed to earlier said. Not even getting that Weiss was just being sarcastic.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"HMMM!" Fran let out as she ate curry in the cafeteria. It was already late and everyone was getting ready to sleep in the ball room.

Thanks to that though the cafeteria was empty and thus Master could cook undetected. The curry Ozpin gave her a week prior was wonderful but nothing could beat Master's curry.

Master itself chuckles as it looks at Fran's blissful expression. It could never get too old looking at her.

"Master's curry is the best." She mumbles as she ate.

*Glad to see that you still love it.* Master said which made Fran nod fast.

"Fran?" A familiar voice called out and they see Pyrrha coming in. "I was trying to look for you after the speech and couldn't find you anywhere." She explained to Fran as she nods and points to her plate.

"Curry." Fran said with a bright smile.

"But it's already so late and I don't believe no one is working now. Did you make it yourself?" Pyrrha said as she can't help but to think that the curry smells wonderful.

"No. Master made it." Fran said without thinking which made Master widen its eyes.

"Master?" Pyrrha asked as she doesn't know who Master is. 'Is he the one that taught Fran how to fight or something?' She thought as she doesn't notice Fran sweating.

*Alright Fran stay calm. Just repeat after me.* Master advised Fran as she nods.

"Master is my teacher. He's the one that gave me this sword." She started as Pyrrha got a closer look at the weapon.

"It's beautiful." It's true. The sword looked very detailed, the blade looked sharp and we'll maintained. It almost looks alive for some reason.

Fran smiles and nods. "Yes Master has taught me everything I know. He taught me swordsmanship, techniques and many different skills. He's the reason I grown so strong." Fran finished.

*Fran.* Master says as it felt like it was going to cry.

"You must really love him." Pyrrha said while smiling. Fran nods as she hugs Master tightly.

"Yes."

Pyrrha looks up to the ceiling as she is reminding her of someone. She felt like she can't keep it a secret any longer.

"I have a confession to make." She started as Fran looks at her a bit confused.

"I lied when I said I lived here in Vale. The truth is I was born and raised in Mistral." She carried on.

"Why?" Fran asked as she didn't exactly care that Pyrrha lied.

"Even if you didn't know my name before hand. I was afraid that once you learn what I had achieved. That Pyrrha Nikos won the Mistral tournament three years in a row. I was afraid that you would distanced yourself from me or become my friend for an entirely different reason. And that you would only see me as an undefeatable champion, not Pyrrha." She finished as she waited what Fran would say.

"Undefeatable?" Fran says and does a something that is out of character for her. She jumps onto the table and aims Master at her while smirking.

"If you are undefeatable then I want to get stronger by defeating you." Fran says back at her as Pyrrha doesn't know what to say. Master sighs as this is the only way for Pyrrha to know that Fran really will become her friend. And rival.

"Fran..." Pyrrha said as she can't believe her ears. She had heard from people that they will become the next champion. But Pyrrha always best them in combat and they always lost their will to try again. She was known to be unbeatable, untouchable. She has grown too strong that she lost the one thing she wants back. To just have fun in a fight.

But when she looks at Fran she could see an unbreakable will to try again and again. Pyrrha smiles as she stood up.

"I'll be waiting for you. So make sure you succeed in the initiation." Pyrrha said as she raised her hand. Fran nods back and grabs her hand.

"Hm."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry about missing last week. It was quite a busy half term.**

 **Well first of I would like to say thank you for all those who help me with the two characters for team FNKI. You guys will see one of them in this chapter.**

 **Now before we start let me say something. I'm not exactly proud of this chapter as I felt like I could've done more, like I felt like I could've added a few more scenes. But the problem was that I was starting to get tired of this chapter and really I just wanted to head straight to Initiation. So sorry if this feels a bit lacking compared to other chapters.**

 **Anyway I'm going to let you guys read now so enjoy the chapter. Let's get it on! Oh but first.**

 **Diclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

* * *

It was morning at Atlas academy and some of the students are getting ready for initiation. While others are just now getting up. One of them is an interesting noble named Alison Ice, one of the new students that dreams of being a Huntsmen. However unlike most nobles who wouldn't even think on taking such a dangerous career of a Huntsmen, he isn't strict nor arrogant like them. But he wouldn't say that he isn't fit to be here. On the contrary, because of his upbringing he has a pretty high standing in the political world. His father is one of the many connections to the Schnee Dust Company after all.

Thanks to that, he has the training to become a great Huntsmen and with that he can have a better image towards him and his family that comes along with it.

Not to mention that his semblance suits the winter climate. It seems like it was fate for him to become a huntsmen. He isn't being arrogant, it's just a fact.

"Sigh, it is morning already?" He asks himself as he got out of bed. He looks around and sees everyone already up and is getting ready. He doesn't consider himself a heavy sleeper, is just that his personal maid always wakes him up. But it now looks like he has to get used not to have anyone waking him up. Until he gets into a team and let the leader wake him up. If he becomes a leader? He just order his team to do it.

Alison went to the bathroom to wash his slightly chubby face to wake himself up. He looks into the mirror and looks into his brown eyes to watch out for any sand dust. Combs his darker black hair. He looks over one more time while nodding in approval and went back into the ballroom where they slept.

He looks around again while getting his Huntsmen uniform in his bags and notices some weird looking guys. He sees a nice looking person wiping his trumpet, a guy with bright coloured, blue hair talking to a Faunus with a horn in his head.

'Is he a rhino? No wait it's a wolf Faunus.' He thought as he notices the ears and tail. He doesn't discriminate Faunus in general but does have a problem with any that is involved with the White Fang.

The wolf Faunus notices Alison looking at him and started growling. The noble shivered a bit as he wondered how the academy would allow such an unruly person. Then he saw the blue haired boy chop the Faunus in the head and was telling him of. The human boy looks at Alison and nod in apology.

'Yep, definitely strange people. I hope I'm not on the same team with them.' He thought as he continues to dress up into his Huntsmen clothes he had tailored.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Rimuru sighs as he and Ranga reaches the Locker room. "Ranga, what did I say about being hostile towards others?" He says to Ranga as he growls a bit.

"But ma-Rimuru, he was acting suspicious. I have to make sure no one troubles you." Ranga says back as Rimuru wondered when the wolf would get used not calling him master.

"I know that you have trouble with strangers." Rimuru starts as he found his locker. He inputs his code and opens it. "But if we want to find a way home then we must not cause trouble." He continued while taking out his katana. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Rimuru finishes as he wrap the holder around his body.

"Yes mas-Rimuru." He said without question. Rimuru smiles as he was proud that Ranga would try to put up with these people. Rimuru always thought that his people, especially Ranga, would not stand strangers that would pose a threat to Rimuru and his people. He pats Ranga in the head and it seems to be pleasing the wolf as he wags his tail in excitement.

"Are you Rimuru Tempest?" A calming voice called out. Rimuru stopped patting Ranga and look at where the voice came from and saw a girl student. Rimuru tilt his head a bit as he was a bit suspicious with this sudden encounter. Nobody should know about him yet. He is going to have to tread this lightly.

"Yes that's me. Can you tell us your name?" Rimuru asked back as the girl put her hand to her chest.

"Yes, I am Ciel Soleil. Like you, I am a first year in this academy and will be going through initiation. General Ironwood had told me that I will be on your team alongside Penny Polindina." She said with great detail.

'So this is the fourth member Ironwood and Winter told me about. She seems by-the-books type.' Rimuru thought while having a proper look at this girl. She has dark skin, short, navy blue hair and blue eyes. She also has a gold marking consisting of an oval shape surrounded by four smaller circles in the centre of her forehead.

She wears a blue beret, a plain grey button-down shirt with an asymmetrical collar and matching leggings, a blue combat skirt, and fingerless, elbow-length black gloves with a wristwatch on her left hand and black shoes.

Ciel looks at Ranga who doesn't seem to like this girl.

"And you must be Ranga Tempest. Rimuru Tempest's adopted brother." Ciel continues to talk as just her voice alone is riling up Ranga.

"Who wants to know?" Ranga threatens the girl. But she didn't look threatened nor does she even flinched. Rimuru glares at Ranga a bit and chops his head again.

"Ranga, what did I say about threatening people?" He asks his partner. Ranga measly grumbles as Rimuru looks back at Ciel. "Sorry about that. Ranga always had trouble meeting new people. Hope you can forgive him." Rimuru tried to save the moment before anything went wrong. If the girl really will be part of team then they had to be on good terms.

"It's not any trouble. But I would advise for your brother to not be so... threatening." Ciel tried to find the right word and continues. "We are at Atlas Academy and we are here to become Huntsmen and huntress. I suggest not doing anything that would ruin the good name of Atlas." She finished as she pushes her glasses up.

"We'll be sure to do better." Rimuru said as he sweat drops a little. 'Man Ciel really is a by-the-books type of girl.' He didn't to say that out loud so didn't say anything. Ciel nods one last time before heading out.

"I will see you two at the arenas for the initiation." She said and was just gone a few moments later.

Rimuru sighs as that was finally over with. He then notices Ranga was still staring where Ciel left as it seems like the girl was still quite suspicious to the wolf.

"Come on Ranga." Rimuru called which caught his partner's attention. "We have an initiation to attend." He said smiling while throwing his furry scarf around his neck. Ranga nods as he shouts out.

"Right!" He then follows his master as he grins.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Fran sighs, upset that she doesn't have Master with her. The only thing that is cheering her up is the curry that she is having for breakfast.

"Hey Fran, are you sure your alright?" Ruby asked as she and Yang are with Fran in the cafeteria. They are a bit worried that Fran seems to be a bit down this morning.

"Don't have master." Fran mumbled in reply. Yang raises an eyebrow in confusion as she seems to be the only one on the table that isn't that obsessed with weapons. Don't get her wrong, she does love her Ember Celica. Her sister and uncle helped her built it after all. But unlike said sister who thinks weapons are better then talking to other people, Yang herself doesn't see other weapons like that.

"You mean your weapon?" Yang then asked in which Fran nods as that was correct. The reason why she doesn't have master with her is because there was a rule in Beacon that students are not allowed to have their weapons out in the open at all times. The only time they are allowed to bring them out was for them to either be on a mission or in a spar.

But because of this Master and Fran had no choice but to have the sword be put inside a locker.

 _*Don't worry about me Fran. And besides, this will allow me to work on our strategy for initiation. We will talk to Ozpin about this afterwards, okay?*_

Fran has to trust in Master that they can get through this.

"Fran." She looks up as Ruby called out to her. Ruby knows how it feels to leave a weapon behind and knows how precious such a thing is. She smiles as she says to Fran. "Like you I also love my Crescent Rose and would love to be with her always. S-so if you want we can…" Ruby stuttered as she grew a bit embarrassed. This is the first time meeting someone that's just as big of a fan towards weapons as she is. Fran knew her new friend was trying to cheer her up as she nod with a smile.

"Would love to your weapon. But master is the best sword there is." Fran boasted as that got Ruby out of her embarrassment. She grew determined to.

"No way, my Crescent Rose is the most dangerous weapon ever designed. Professor Ozpin said so." Ruby said while crossing her arms under her chest.

"Master is the best. He can cut through anything." Fran said back as the two girls started staring at each other. Yang herself felt left out as she is out of her element.

'Geeze, I know I said for Ruby to find a friend but I didn't mean it like this.' She thought as she chuckles at the site.

"Hey guys." Yang said which caught the two girls' attention. "How about instead of auguring about which weapon is the best. How about you two show what they are capable of in Initiation?" She asked which Ruby seems to agree.

"Your right sis, battle is where my baby shines the best." Ruby said happily with Fran herself nodding.

"And in the end you will admire my Master." She said. Thanks to that, her mood grew better as she ate the rest of her curry with gusto. Yang sighs again as it seems like 'Ruby getting a friend' thing is harder then she thought.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

*So, if I remember right. Qrow said that we need a landing strategy as it seems like it's one of the most important parts in Initiation.* Master thought to itself as it is still inside a locker in one of the locker rooms. It did feel bad about leaving Fran for the night. They can't just break the rules one their first day here in Beacon. Thankfully though Master doesn't need sleep and has been planning on what to do when the initiation starts.

*If I'm right then that means we have to fall a great distance. But how far are we going to fall for?* Master continues as it tries to calculate on how far their going to go. It gowns a bit. *Impossible, there's no way for me to figure that out. Wait that's it! Float!* It shouted as it remembers that he defeated a jellyfish like monster back when it first came to that world. But then it thought how that would kind of look… undignified.

*Hmm… I'm getting closure but what else do I need to make this work?* It thought to itself as it tried looking through its skills. Then it thinks it found something. *This could work.* However it was interrupted as the door to its locker open up loudly. Master gasp a bit as its hilt was suddenly grabbed and grew a bit nervous while having its eyes closed.

*Ah please don't take me! I'm just a magical sword!* It shouted as Fran raises an eyebrow.

"Master?" Master stops rambling and it finally open its eyes to see Fran pouting as she is a bit annoyed at Master. The sword nervously laughs.

*He he he. Good morning Fran?* Master said as it smiles awkwardly. Fran then suddenly sighs in relief and smiles towards it.

"Morning." Fran said as she is glad that she is seeing Master again. She will definitely talk to Ozpin about keeping Master.

"Aww that's nice. You really love your sword don't you?" Ruby said as she know how that feels. Fran nods happily.

Yang sighs yet again as she shook her head. She has been sighing a lot this morning. Ruby notices this as she asks her sis what's wrong. Yang wave's her hand a bit.

"Oh it's nothing. Just that I know that I told you to find friends and I'm glad you did. This just isn't what I had in mind." Yang said which made Master sympathise her a bit.

*Seems like you had a lot on your plate as well." It said despite Yang not hearing the sword which made Fran look at Master in confusion.

"Well I am slightly thankful that I at least know someone in this school. But with the initiation starting I just have to show what my weapon is made of." Ruby said as she took out Crescent Rose from her locker and hugs it. Fran glares slightly as she too holds Master tightly.

"And I will show you that my Master is the best." She said with Master being the next to be confused.

*Um, what did I miss?*


	11. Chapter 11

**Diclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

* * *

Rimuru and Ranga entered the huge Arena, filled with many students surrounding the main battle area. 'This place looks like one of those gladiator arena.' Rimuru thought as Ranga tried to find a perfect spot for them but then saw a familiar girl waving towards them.

"Oh there's Penny. Haven't been seeing her a lot lately." Rimuru commented while waving back, which made Penny smile brightly. The slime chuckles a bit at her expression as he and Ranga walked towards her and found that she left a few seats for them.

"Morning Rimuru, Ranga. Hope you had an exceptional morning." Penny said cheerfully while Rimuru scratches his head a bit."

'She really likes to say things over the top.' He thinks as Rimuru sitting down next to her with Ranga next to his master. "Yea it has been a good morning for us. Took a while to wake up Ranga though." Rimuru joked. But Ranga took it a bit seriously as he apologises.

"I am sorry Ma-Rimuru." Ranga mumbled as he almost said master again. Rimuru sighs as he thinks how Ranga and a few others was a bit too loyal. But then again, Rimuru wouldn't have it any other way.

'Still wish they would tone it down a bit though.' He thought as he rubs Ranga in the head and smiles towards him. "Don't worry about it. I was only joking Ranga." Rimuru says gently as that actually cheered Ranga up a bit. Penny giggles as she sees such a cute sight but then puts her hand up her chin.

"You really are great friends. Am still wondering how you made Ranga into a Faunus though." She wondered. Rimuru sighs at the question as he too wonder whether telling Penny about his origins was the correct thing to do or not.

"Sorry Penny but I can't tell you all my secrets." Rimuru said which made Penny nod slightly as she knew that she can't just make Rimuru tell her.

While Rimuru knows that if the Slime is going to be in the same team as Penny then they have to exchange information. So they told Penny that he and Ranga came from a different world and in exchange they told him that Penny was built and is training her to save the world. Rimuru found this confusing since Penny just looks like a cute girl.

'But then again, Millim also looks like a normal girl aside from the cloths she wears, she is strong enough to defeat a Charybdis with just one attack. And even then she wasn't even trying.' Rimuru thought as he shouldn't judge a person just from their appearance. He along with the rest of his nation knows that best with them being monsters after all.

What Rimuru doesn't know though was that General Ironwood had planned for Penny to get information on Rimuru and his pet wolf. The general wanted to trust Rimuru since he seemed to be a good leader to the nation he rules in. But there was still too many unknowns surrounding the Slime monster that Ironwood had to take precautions surrounding him. Penny felt bad for deceiving Rimuru and Ranga like this but it was the order from General Ironwood himself. Even though she is a girl with an aura she is still a robot and so has a base program that has her following orders from her superiors.

"Penny?" She got out of her thoughts as Penny hears Rimuru calls out worriedly. "Are you okay? I tried calling out but it seems like you were lost in your thoughts." He says to her which made Penny panic a bit.

"Oh I am fine. Thank you for asking." *hic* She says with a hiccup. Rimuru was still confused on why Penny hiccups whenever Penny gets nervous. The android in question was thankful that they didn't tell Rimuru about Penny's defect whenever she lies. She had wondered why her farther didn't fix that error yet.

Rimuru was still concerned but didn't have a chance to talk more as they notice Winter Schnee along with General ironwood up in the balcony.

"First of I would like to welcome the initiates who have come to this fine institute of Atlas Academy. You are all here to become Atlas's Huntsmen and Huntress and it is here where you will all take your first step." Rimuru had to hand it to the General, he really is a good spokesmen and he can really see how Ironwood gotten the title of General.

"With that said, we as teachers will see whether or not you are fit to attend our school. And it will be after initiation that we will decide on whose teams will fit best. I will now hand you all over to my Specialist, Winter Shcnee. I wish you all the best of luck." Ironwood nods towards Winter as his head back to where he first came in. But not without taking a peak towards Rimuru and Penny.

Rimuru notices this as he is having this strange feeling. But he had to think about this later as he hears Winter coughing to grab all their attention.

"As I have told you all yesterday. We will be having you be placed in the arena to complete five tasks. In these tasks you will be pitted against different types of Grimm. With the first one being the easiest and will go up to the fifth task. Are there any questions?" Winter says to the initiates as one of them actually raises her hand.

"You are Ken Sai yes?" Winter asked as she looks over the tablet which shows all the students that will attend this year. The girl in question nods as she stands up as Rimuru was quite interested by the name and looks over.

The girl seems to be from Mistral from how her fighting cloths strangely resembles a Chinese dress that is fit for Kung Fu. She has short black hair with orange eyes. Her dress was also orange as it reaches down to her knee with a split end on the side which showed a bit more of her leg which tells that she prefers speed over defence. On her waist was a blue sash and what looks like holds two Sai's like weapons on either ends.

"What is your question?" Winter asks Ken as the girl crosses her hands under her chest as Rimuru can't help but to think that her chest is on a flat side.

"What happens if we lose one of tasks before the fifth task?" Ken asked but was strangely confident. Like she is asking it for everyone besides herself. Winter ignores the obvious confidence from the girl as she answers the question.

"Even if you fail the test we will still rate you on your performance. However it will lower your chances of getting accepted. Does that answer your question miss Sai?" Winter explains. The girls nods and sits down smirking. Rimuru and Ranga didn't like that look as it is the sign of overconfidence. Rimuru sees that kind of thing from some of his subjects, more specifically one of the lizardmen. Thankfully Gabiru wasn't like that anymore and is now trying his best to serve Rimuru.

'He is still an idiot though.' Ranga thought as he could hear Rimuru's monologue with Rimuru not helping but to nod.

"Now then are there any more questions?" Winter asks but nobody else raise their hands. The Specialist nods as she raises her tablet.

"Alright then. We will call out one student at a time to take on their task. Only Twelve out of twenty four will be able to attend. I will now call out our first initiate." She called out as Rimuru wondered who would go first. "The first initiate will be Rimuru Tempest."

Rimuru widens his eyes in slight surprise. "Me?" He mumbled to himself.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Pyrrha tried to keep her smile but even then it is a hard task to do. She had only just finished her breakfast which came after one of her morning runs that she tried collecting her weapon for the initiation. But when she was ready to head to the Emerald Forest Cliffs to meet up with Fran was when she was reminded of her popularity.

"I was quite surprised when I heard that you were going to attend Beacon Academy. Why did you come here and not Heaven?" The one named Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was talking to Pyrrha like they were old friends.

But after many years of this kind of treatment, Pyrrha started picking up on things that whether the person is being sincere or not. And Pyrrha could tell that Weiss was just here to gain popularity and to get high grades.

"I just want to see what the other kingdoms is like. I love Mistral but there is much more to see you know?" Pyrrha tried to talk nicely as even now she doesn't want to offend as to tell Weiss that she is getting slightly annoying.

"I agree. So you heard how the initiation will go down?" Weiss changed the subject as Pyrrha realises where Weiss was going. She internally sighs as this is what every one would ask of her. Even then she answers the question.

"I believe the initiation is where we would be assigned to our teams." She answered as she got herself ready for the next question.

"You know who would be great to be in the team? Me Jaune Arc." The two girls jumped in surprise as the Jaune just barged into their conversation.

"Oh not you again." And it seemed like Weiss already had experience with the boy.

"I'm sorry to suddenly barge in but I can't help but overhear about the assignment of teams?" He says towards the champion as Pyrrha once again puts on a smile.

"Yes it is supposed to be partners of two and to be put into a team of four people." Weiss said as she wants nothing more then to put this Jaune person in his place.

"Oh you don't say? Well it's your lucky day since I still have slots left open on my team." He said with false confidence.

"Jaune is it?" Weiss asks as she had enough of this farce. Jaune nods to her as Weiss asks him. "Do you know who she is?" Weiss asks while gesture towards Pyrrha. The girl looks at Weiss in shock as she doesn't even want the attention. But much to their shock was that Jaune actually shook his head.

"Not a clue sweetheart."

Just that answer alone actually brought Pyrrha joy. She had only been here over a day and already she meets two people that doesn't know who she is. But Weiss didn't see it like that as she was infuriated that this bumpkin doesn't even know the untouchable champion of Mistral.

"She is the untouchable champion!" She said as she tries to get her point across.

"Never heard of her." Jaune answered again as he started to wonder if he should actually know this stuff.

"She is a four time champion of the Mistral Tournament!" Weiss shouts out again.

"The what?" Okay now Pyrrha is kind of worried that this boy doesn't know things that everyone have at least heard about. Weiss decided on what she knows that everyone should know. And by the looks of the hoodie the boy is wearing Weiss was surprised that she didn't do his first.

"She is in the cover of Peter Pete's cereal box." She said as she resisted on slapping her forehead at how oblivious the boy is being. But thankfully this is what Jaune knows best.

"Really!? Only celebrity's and cartoon characters can be in one of those." Jaune said as he actually remembers seeing Pyrrha on the box at times.

"Yes but that cereal is so unhealthy." Pyrrha said with a smile. She didn't even want to be in those boxes as that would give out the wrong message. But they had only just started and the coach wanted to make Pyrrha more well known.

"After hearing all that. Do you honestly think that Pyrrha wants to be in the same team with you?" Weiss said back to Jaune. Pyrrha doesn't like the way Weiss is talking and was glaring at the heiress. The two doesn't notice that as Jaune looks down on his feet.

"No." He said sadly as Pyrrha went to comfort him but then notices a familiar face.

"Fran." She called out to her friend as both Jaune and Weiss was shocked. She felt kind of bad just leaving the two like that but Pyrrha wanted a more normal conversation.

Fran, Ruby and Yang was about to head out when they heard Pyrrha calling out to the Black Cat.

"Good morning Fran." Pyrrha said to them as Fran nods with a smile.

"Good morning." She said back as Pyrrha actually smiles for real. This is just what she wanted.

Weiss noticed this change. She knew that the smile Pyrrha had was fake but that is what it is like in business. No she is not angry that Pyrrha was faking just because Weiss was there, she even expected that reaction from the champion. No she was angry that she is doing it towards a cat Faunus. Why? Why would Pyrrha enjoy being with that cat and not with her?

"You two met?" Yang said as she could recognise Pyrrha and notices that Ruby is jumping up and down in excitement. Ruby always loved watching different tournaments and the ones in Mistral was no different. When they see Pyrrha fight Yang can't help but to compare between herself and the champion.

"Oh we met yesterday at the Bullhead. We were both out of Vale and just made small talk." Pyrrha explained as Fran nods.

"Yes, we are rivals." Fran said as well as the others look at her in surprise.

"Rivals!?" Ruby/Yang/Weiss shouted with different reactions. Ruby was excited since she has seen how strong Fran was and wondered if Fran could actually touch the untouchable. Yang was more surprise then anything that Fran had already challenged Pyrrha before she did. Weiss however...

"Rivals? Do you know who she is?" Weiss asked once more as it seems like this entire school is filled with idiots. Pyrrha was shocked that Weiss is trying to actually ruin this. Ruin something that Pyrrha have been looking for all this time.

"I do. She is the strongest of this school." Fran said with a growl. Weiss wasn't bothered as this reaction was expected in her mind.

"Then you must know that she is the champion. Someone like you who I never even heard before could stand up to her." Weiss said back as Fran's growls deepens. She hates it when people underestimate her just because of her race.

*Fran calm down. She's just trying to provoke you.* Master said to Fran as it also is not liking how this Weiss girl is acting. Fran heeds her swords words and took a deep breath. Everyone was surprised how Fran could calm down instantly like that as she stares at Weiss.

"I want to get stronger. To prove that my race can get strong too. I don't care who Pyrrha is and I don't care what she has done. It is because that she is strong that I want to fight her." Fran said as her determination only grew. Weiss widen her eyes in shock as this is the first time that someone is actually not backing down.

" **Will all initiates head to the Emerald Forest Cliffs. Repeat, Will all initiates head to the Emerald Forest Cliffs."**

Everyone hears Glynda from the speakers. "Hmph. Well then I suppose it's time for initiation." Weiss has had enough of this and walked of.

*What a spoiled brat.* Master said to itself as Fran nods in agreement.

"I wish you all luck at the initiation. Want to come with me Fran?" Pyrrha asked as Fran nods in excitement and follows her. Ruby giggles as she watches them walk off.

"You alright there sis?" Yang asked with a knowing smirk.

"I can't believe I met the actual Pyrrha Nikos. Oh how I wish I could see her weapon in action." Ruby gushes over Pyrrha's weapon as it is a long range weapon like her Crescent Rose. Yang chuckles as this came as no surprise.

"So it all goes down to her weapon huh?" Yang said as she grabs Ruby's hood and brought it down on her face.

"Well I was still very happy that Pyrrha is actually going to Beacon like us. Remember a weapon is a part of your self." Ruby reminded her older sister while walking away as well. Yang sighs smiling while following her sis. Jaune was the only one left as he to sighs sadly as he felt like he was left out.

'I wonder if I used a bit too much confidence.' He sighs as he was the last one heading out. Now it is time to the initiation to begin.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

*This view looks so beautiful.* Master muttered as it and everyone of them stares over the cliff and into the Emerald Forest. Fran nods in agreement. Master then notices Glynda and Ozpin coming.

"Now everyone. We want you all to step onto these platforms for us to start the initiation." Glynda instructed us. We followed what she said and step into a rectangular shaped platforms.

Ozpin smiles as he looks through all the new students that will be attending Beacon. He takes a ship from his tea. He coughs a bit to get their attention. Once everyone looks at him was when he starts his speech.

"You all have spent many years training your skills and abilities to become Huntsmen and Huntress. Today you all will put those skills to the test here in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said while nodding to Glynda for her to explain the procedures of the initiation.

"Allow me to tell you all how this initiation goes. To start things of, each one of you will be getting teams today." She says which surprises no one as they all expected this was how it goes. "However this year things will be a bit different." She continues as Ruby raises an eyebrow.

"Different?" She mumbled quietly. Ozpin then continues from there.

"As you may have noticed we have an extra student among us. Making an odd count." He said.

"He's right. Their is only 17 here, one of us will be without a team." A black haired male commented.

"Weird. You think it's some kind of mistake?" Yang asked he sis but she doesn't have a clue either.

"Let's me first say that this is not a mistake but is in fact part of this years initiation. However that only implies to that extra student." Ozpin said but then notices a hand raise.

"Ms Rose. You have a question?" He asks with Ruby nodding.

"Do we get to know who this mysterious student is professor?" She asks as Ozpin chuckles a bit as Ruby once again reminds him of an old student.

"No Ms Rose you will all find out who this student is after initiation." Ozpin answered which Ruby pouts a bit but nods anyway. "For the rest of you though there is two objectives." Ozpin explains further.

"You will all be dropped into the forest and in there will be an abandoned temple. Your first objection will be to collect an artefact and take it back to the cliffs."

"Sounds pretty simple." Jaune commented as Glynda pushes up her glasses.

"Your second objective will be to team up with a partner." She said as Ruby looks at Yang as she already has someone in mind. "You will do this by making first eye contact. Who ever you meet first will be your partner for the next four years." And just like that, Ruby's world shattered.

Ozpin held back a laugh as that kind of reaction never gets old. Now with that done.

"Are there any more questions?" He asks as it was Jaune's turn to raise his hand.

"Yes um sir?"

"Alright then take your positions." Ozpin ignored him.

'Why did ask for questions then!?' Jaune thought as he felt like he is being ripped off.

*Alright Fran you remember what we planned right?* Master asked as Fran nods while smiling excitedly.

"Good luck Fran." Pyrrha called out as Fran nods back.

"Good luck." Fran says as she brings a smile to Pyrrha face. She was then lift of from the platform.

*Alright Fran. Let's do this!* Master shouted it as they to was lift off into the air.

Master slowly got out its scabbard and made sure that it has the same speed as Fran.

*Keep your feet in front Fran.* Master said as Fran does as her sword instructed.

*Steady. Steady.* It says as it keeps up the telekinesis while Fran controls her float ability. Then Fran's feet lands on Master's blade.

*That's it! We did it!* Master shouts out excitedly as Fran smiles brightly. *Yahoo this is amazing! Let's call this [Tele] AIR RIDE!*

"Master, you are a genius." Fran praises her sword as she is having a fun time. Master laughs.

*Emerald Forest! Here we come!*


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 12 of Reincarnated as a Huntsmen.**

 **So before we start I want to make sure we are all on the same page. In this chapter you would realise that I added a few mechanics to Rimuru's initiation. Because of this I decided on each one of these tasks to different characters. Sorry if you want to see Rimuru in action more but if I do all of it then that's going to take too long to make sure each character has their time to shine.**

 **Okay I think that's all I need to say so I'll let you guys read the chapter. So with that said let's get it on!**

 **Diclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

Atlas is the most advanced of the four kingdoms. They had made use of Dust in many ways and made what Remnant is today. The academy that resides in Atlas is no different. Every student and teacher use this technology in their everyday lives with just playing on a Scroll to sparring in the arena.

For the past week since Rimuru and Ranga arrived to this academy, they both was shocked. Rimuru felt a bit nostalgic since this world reminds him of his first live before he died, albeit a little bit more advanced. But for Ranga it's a totally new thing for him since his tribe lived in the forest all their lives.

The arena is no different. The academy builds them for any type of situations. The only one that does this is the Vital arena, used for the Vital Festival. And Rimuru is going to find out.

'Let's see if these tasks will give me a challenge.' He thought with a smile as he steps into the arena. He's not normally the one to get cocky but ever since he came to this world he hasn't really had a real fight. The Grimm here is just too weak to pose a threat.

'Wait... I do hope that Milim isn't effecting me. I don't want to become a cliché Shonen character.' He sweat drops at the thought. 'Crud I wasn't listening.' He thought as his face was sweating a bit. Thankfully he has a little help.

*Rimuru-sama. Winter was explaining how this initiation is be done. In these five tasks there will be two objectives. The first is killing the different Grimm that will appear. The second objective is guiding a robot across different environments.* Great Sage says to Rimuru which gave Rimuru relief.

'Thanks Great Sage. I owe you one.' He thanked it which made his skill happy. At least that is what is what felt like.

"Mr. Tempest." Rimuru got out of his thoughts when Winter called out. The Specialist was glaring at him, he then realised that he wasn't paying attention. "Are you listening?"

"I am professor Schnee, please continue." Rimuru could hear a few laughing even when they were holding it in. They were probably thinking how Rimuru almost got himself into trouble on his first day.

Winter sighs. 'Is this slime really a leader of its own nation?' She thinks while Rimuru blushes a bit. Winter could hardly believe a creature that looks like a blob could actually lead. 'I will see for myself if what you say holds some truth with this initiation.' She looked down on her tablet and put in the commands.

"Well then let's set up the first task." Then Rimuru felt a rumble coming from under him. He looks down and gasps when he sees the floor is opening.

'I heard that this sort of thing is possible but me seeing this is something else entirely.' He thinks as the arena fully opens and what came out is a forest. The trees are so thick that Rimuru can't see the other side. It may not be the same size as his home, the Tura Forest, but it makes up for it with density.

"Now then Mr. Tempest. Guide your contractor through the forest and watch out for anything that would jeopardise your task. Are you ready?" Rimuru nods with a smile.

"I'm ready." He replied as Winter nods back while bringing out supposed 'contractor', which as it came to no surprise, was a robot.

"The first task for your initiation starts now!" Winter shouts out which made the robot start moving. Rimuru starts planning on what could be up ahead.

'From the looks of things they want to see what we do in different scenarios. In this one, they want to see how we fight while protecting a civilian.' He thought as he went up front to lead the robot. 'I can't use many of my skills and abilities for this since I still need to keep my identity a secret from the students. I can use my fire and black lightning and would just call it Dust but they are too powerful.' Rimuru looks at his armoured arm. 'Thankfully though I could still use my mimicry skill [BODY ARMOUR] and pretend that it's actual armour.'

*Rimuru-sama there are Grimm up ahead.* He hears Great Sage telling him as Rimuru could see some Beowolves just up ahead. But while they keep the white fur like the rest of the Grimm that roams Atlas there is still a few key differences. One of the more glaring difference is that their red linings and red eyes are actually blue.

Rimuru looks back at the robot as it seems to actually be shaking.

'That's some impressive AI.' He thought. "You better step back. Don't want my attacks hitting you as well. Don't worry I will keep you safe." Rimuru says gently as it seems to put the robot at ease. Winter notices this as she looks at the tablet which is also showing on the big screen above her.

"Wow that dude could calm even a robot. Impressive." Flint commented back in the stands. Ranga who heard this puff his chest out in pride over his master.

"That is Rimuru alright. He even could become best friends with a demon lord." He says with a grin but leaves Penny confused.

"Demon lord?" She found that interesting since she read a fantasy book like that once.

Back to Rimuru.

The slime grins as he sees one of the Beowolf charging at him. Rimuru blocks it with his body armour and pushes it back. He grabs his katana.

"Take this." With a burst of speed he slices the wolf in half. The wolf disintegrates like actual Grimm and looks back for a quick second. When he could still see the robot which is hiding behind a tree he smiles. The robot, while doesn't have the capacity to speak, has pointed behind Rimuru.

"Don't worry." He says calmly as he jumps over the next beowolf while slices two more and kicks the fourth one onto the first, who was about to attack the robot, into the ground. "I will protect you. That is my mission after all." He finishes while stabbing to the two while they were still down. He reaches out his hand. "Let's go." He says as the robot takes it.

'Wow, it actually feels weird talking like this to a robot of all things. Unlike Penny, these robots are just that, robots.' Rimuru thought as he continues on when he sees there's no more Grimm.

And with that, Rimuru's first task completed.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Fran smiles brightly as she looks around.

*How are you liking this so far Fran?* Master inquired which has Fran nodding.

"This is amazing Master, you are a genius." She says while keeping balance on her sword thanks to her floating skill.

*Glad you think that Fran.* Master says as it is delighted to see its wielder so happy. Then it thinks to itself. _*But what I'm most proud off is how she was able to learn this skill instantly. She is a fast learner, a prodigy even.*_ Master always knows how Fran could learn at a fast rate. It thinks it was because of their relationship and sharing skills. But even then that wouldn't explain how Fran could do this at a master level of skill.

 _*Whatever. As long as Fran gets stronger and achieve her dreams then I don't care how it is done.*_ It thinks with a whatever look and thinks on where it should land.

"Master look." Fran says as she points behind her. Master looks back and it was surprise to see so many landing strategies. Ruby is using her Crescent Rose's gun to slow her decent while her half-sister is bouncing over the trees.

*Guess everyone has their own landing strategies. So where do you want to land.* It asks its wielder as Fran looks around. But then Fran notices a large bird over in the distance.

"Let's fight that." She says excitedly but Master shot her down.

*No Fran! Remember what Ozpin talk to us about.* It says to her as Fran pouts. She really wants to fight the bird since it looks pretty strong but Master has a point. The sword sees her nod as it sighs. *Besides we need to conserve our MP in case we land into trouble. Okay Fran?" It says to her.

"Hm." Fran mumbles with a slight nod. Master smiles as it looks for a place to land while remembering their conversation with Ozpin the night before.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Last night…

It was before Master cook Fran her dinner, Ozpin had summoned them from a message. They were in elevator, being guided by Glynda.

"As you know the initiation will begin tomorrow morning. But because of your sudden arrival we have to make a few changes." She explains to Fran and Master. The sword wants to nod but can't from the scabbard.

*That does make sense. Will we be hearing about these changes?* It asks. Glynda nods while still not quite used to speaking to a sword. She has seen many kinds of weapons in her time as both a Huntress and a teacher but not once has she seen a weapon that is so… alive. If she didn't know better than she would've thought that they came from Atlas with the sword being an AI then a whole another world.

"Yes, Headmaster Ozpin will instruct you on what's going to happen. But remember this. This is going to be kept a secret from the entire student body. This change is supposed to feel more… Natural you could say." She explains to them. Fran nods in understanding as Master muses to itself

*Natural, huh?* Master mumbles while the doors open as they had reached the top floor.

"Ah Fran, Master. It is a pleasure to see you again. How are you liking the school?" Ozpin says smiling towards them.

*It is magnificent. This place looks more like a castle then a school.* Master said with Fran nodded which made Ozpin Laugh a bit and while still smiling, his face went a bit serious.

"Oh we get that quite a bit to those who are new. Now do you know why I called you here?" He asks them with Fran nodding.

"I heard that the initiation will be different this year." She says as Ozpin pushes up his glasses while nodding back.

"Then let's keep this short. Since you coming here was so unexpected we didn't have enough time to change the initiation. And so we decided to make a brand new test." Ozpin explained which causes Master to raise an imaginative eyebrow.

*New test?* It asked as Glynda explains further as Ozpin takes a sip from his cup.

"Every year we have students do initiation not just to start off their time as students but to also put them up into teams of four." The two are starting to realise where Glynda is going. The teacher herself is slightly happy that they are in the same page.

*So because of us being here there is an odd man out.* Master said but sees Fran pouting. *... I mean odd girl out.* It finally said. Fran nods again when her sword said that. Ozpin push up his glasses to hide his amusement.

"That is correct. This new test is simple. Like the original initiation we have students finding an artefact and bring it back. Yours will be... unique. So make sure you keep an open eye out for it." Ozpin explains to them as Fran tilt her head.

"What's the second?" She asks.

"Now that? That will be a secret. It is your job to figure it out." He says to them which made them confused.

*Can you give us a hint?* Master asks as Ozpin sat back.

"Hmm. Alright then let me tell you both something. 'Aside from killing the Grimm. What is a Huntsmen's most important job?'"

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 _*What is a Huntsmen's most important job huh?*_ Master thinks to itself. _*I wonder what Ozpin means by that?*_

"Master let's drop here." Fran got Master out of its thought as it sees that Fran is pointing at a clearance.

*Alright then, let's land while we have plenty of MP left.* It said as They got near to the ground. Fran jumps off and puts Master back into the scabbard.

*Alright Fran let's head to the temple where the artefacts are. Hopefully the one we're looking for is there.* It says with Fran nodding in agreement and starting nodding.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Welcome to chapter 13. Nothing much to say about this chapter except for a fact I had fun writing this one since this is the first time I am writing the first OC for this story. Try to guess what meme she is referencing from. although I think I pretty much gave it away during her fight.**

 **One more thing that I have to say as I realised it during writing this chapter. I am bad at describing the weapons that Remnent has so I hope you excuse me for that. So yea with that said. Let's get it on!**

 **Diclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

* * *

Rimuru sighs to himself as he completed his fourth task. The first four tasks was easy to do. Just guide your employer across different environments. Forests, cliffs, snow and desert. All four was built after the four kingdoms. Vale, Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo respectively with the fourth being the hardest.

Winter said that the fifth task would be different per student and it will be the hardest one. However the fifth task will take place in the afternoon when everyone has done their own tasks.

After Winter dismissed him Rimuru went back to the stands to meet up with Ranga and Penny. The robot saw me and waves her hand.

"Sensational performance Rimuru!" She says gleefully as Rimuru sees Ranga smirking who is proud of his master. The slime nods in appreciation as he sat down.

"So your Rimuru right?" Rimuru looks behind him and sees Flint handing out for a handshake. Rimuru accepts it though was confused. It looked like this guy knows him somehow.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Rimuru asks politely. Flint realises about his manners and laughs a bit.

"Sorry if you're confused. My name is Flint Cole, me and your brother met last night and he told me quite a bit about you." He said to Rimuru.

When Rimuru heard Flints words he look at Ranga in shock. 'He actually made a friend with a human!?' He thought as he was brought into tears. 'That's my boy!'

*Farther mode.*

"Um, you okay there?" Flint wondered as Ranga sighs to himself, a bit afraid that his master is thinking that he is going soft. It wasn't until later that Rimuru congratulate him for making a friend. Penny meanwhile is going through her data on Rimuru.

Throughout Rimuru's initiation, Penny has been observing the slime's abilities as per Ironwood orders. And so far Penny has collected so much information. Her own skills has been put into her head thanks to her farther.

But Rimuru's skills with his katana is unparalleled. His skills are so good that she ended up learning a thing or two.

It wasn't just that either. His fast thinking allowed him to attack the Grimm while protecting his robot as well as using the environment to his advantage.

'Even though his abilities was limited cause they want to keep them a secret, he still manage to find a loophole by making it seem like it was just a piece of armour or just a use of Dust.' She thought as she remembers Rimuru using his fire attack on his third task.

"Penny?" She got knocked out of her thoughts when she hears Rimuru. She should probably do her diagnosis after their initiation.

"Sorry about that Rimuru. What is the matter?" She said happily. Rimuru sighs a bit as he smiles back.

"Well while you were thinking. One off the students is entering her fourth task. Ken Sai I think her name is?" Rimuru answers her question as Penny looks at the girl herself. She is surrounded by lots of Taijitu's, the more inferior version then King Taijitu.

"Well the girl got some sweet moves. She pretty much breeze through the first three tasks without using her semblance." Flint said to them as they see the Taijitu's swimming across the sand around the girl.

Ken ready her Sais and stabs one of the Grimm when it jumps out. She then jumps to the side to dodge another one and stabs it. The two turns into white dust as Ken grins in excitement.

"Although her aura seems to be weakening rapidly. If she needs to finish this she has to use it soon." Rimuru said as they all seem her breathing a little heavily.

But that was what she wanted them to think. 'It's time. It's time for them to see who the best is.' Ken thinks to herself as she felt like chuckling but kept it in. She looks around and see the rest of the Grimm ready to attack her. 'Let's put on a show!' She shouts in her head as her red coloured aura started showing around her body.

'What is that? Is that her semblance?' Rimuru asks Great Sage in his head.

*Answer. Ken Sai's semblance is called Keio-ken. It allows her body to grow in strength and speed. But the down side is that it strains her body.* It says. Rimuru thought about it and came to a conclusion.

"Kaio-Ken!? Isn't that Goku's technique!?" He shouts out without thinking.

"Who's this Goku Rimuru?" Ranga asks his master as Penny and Flint tilt their heads.

"Keio-what?" They both mumbled.

Ken grins bigger as the Taijitu's grew cocky and launces themselves out of the sand at the girl. But when they got close she disappeared.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Flint wondered. Ranga caught her smell and look up and see Ken.

"Up there." He says as they all look up.

Ken then joined her two Sais and made them into one. Her middle blade split open and tilt her handle downward.

"It's also an SMG?" Rimuru says as that too seems to also be a gun.

"Take this!" Ken shouts out and shoots red dust at the Grimm below her. The bullets made tiny explosions and vaporise the Grimm as she made sure to keep them away from her robot who was hiding behind a sand dune.

"Her two Sais must have specific mechanisms that when she puts the two together those things would join. Her handle must have already have bullets inside them. But that must mean she has limited ammo since it couldn't be easy putting more in. That must be why she has only be doing melee attacks all this time." Rimuru analysed which made Penny and Flint impressed.

"Wait did you already figure out her weapon in just a few seconds? That's pretty cool." Flint praised as it made Rimuru grin.

"I am known to have photographic memory." He boasted. They see Ken landing while turning her weapon back into two Sais.

"What are you waiting for!? I need a challenge here!" Ken is growing cockier. Winter sighs as this girl is getting too used to this.

'She wants a challenge? Then let's give her one shall we?' She thought as she summoned one last Grimm.

Rimuru notices some Taijitu's leaving the battlefield.

'Where are they going?' He wondered. Just as he thought that the sand Ken is standing on started to shake.

Ken kept her ground as eight Taijitu's heads sprout out of the ground.

"Is that the Orochi!?" Flint was shocked when he sees this.

"Orochi?" Ranga asked his human friend as Penny explains.

"Orochi is a possessed type Grimm. It starts off as just a skull and attracts Taijitu's and possess them. Once it has collected eight of them it transforms into this."

'She kind of sounded like a Google AI.' Rimuru amusingly thought.

"Now this is a challenge. Bring it!" Ken yelled out as all eight heads roar. One of them lunches at Ken with its mouth open. Ken quickly blocks its teeth with her Sais as the Grimm pushes her back. The second head sees this as a chance and launces at her.

"Is she alright?" Flint says to himself as he pushes down his sunglasses as the dust is blocking their view. The dust disappears and the entire audience gasps. Ken was blocking two heads as their teeth is in between her blades.

"Take this!" She shouts as she swung down her arms and made the two heads bash into each other.

She also take this chance to snap off their teeth.

They flinch back and roared in pain as Ken picks up their teeth.

"Hey! You guys forgot something!" She shouted as she throws them at the two heads. She threw them so hard that it penetrates them.

"Two down, six to go." She says to herself as the two heads vaporised. But she was gloating so much that the third head bashed her back and made her crash into one of the sand dune.

"Ow." She rubs her back and was about to shout at the Grimm but had to roll forward when fourth head burst out of the ground. She looks around and see all six surrounding her.

"All out attack huh? Well I'm down." She said to them as she got into her stance.

'Doesn't that look like a stance Goku does?' Rimuru thought as this is starting to get a bit weird.

The six remaining heads launces together at the girl as she jumps above them and stabs one of her Sais into one of their heads. She held on when it lifts up into the air and roars in pain.

"Yahoo! Now this is what I'm talking about." She shouts out in glee as she controls the beast and made it back into the other heads.

The heads grow agitated and follow the girl. Rimuru and the others quickly find out what she is planning. She is keeping them at her pace.

Ken grins as her plan is working and jumps off. The heads follow as was about to bite at her. They suddenly stop.

"The oldest trick in the book." Flint said as the others nod in agreement. They see all the Grimm's necks all tangled up.

Ken smirks as she joins her Sais and turns it into an SMG.

"Nighty night Grimm." She smiles and shoots at all the neck at once.

Winter watches the Orochi fall down into the sand and started vaporising as she contemplates on what Ken just did. 'The Orochi is a strong opponent. It is capable to fight against a full team of fully fledge Huntsmen. So I had to make sure to lower its power enough to teach her a lesson. And yet she still defeated it.' She thinks while looking at Ken breathing deeply as she finally let's go of her semblance. 'If she didn't have the kind of attitude she has then she would've been a great solder.'

"And that marks the end to your forth task. You will now head back to the stands to let the next student step in." Winter instructed.

"Yes mam." She said kindly. She maybe cocky but even she knows not to stand up to Winter of all people. She steps of as the desert once again goes under.

'What a strange girl.' Rimuru thinks with Ranga nodding in agreement.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Fran ran through the forest. Behind her is a group of Boarbatusk's, ten in total, charging at Fran fast.

*Fran! I told you not to step into their sleeping grounds!* Master berated Fran which made her pout.

"But I want to see how strong they are." She turn her head away while grumbling. Master sighs tiredly.

*Well let's just see how strong these guys are. [APPRAISAL!]* Master shouted as screens started appearing above the Grimm.

NAME:

BOARBATUSK

RACE:

GRIMM

-STATUS-

LEVEL 5-7

HP: 12 MP: 0

STR: 8 AGI: 16 DEF: 20

-SKILLS-

ROLL: 6, HEADBUTT: 5, STRIKE: 4, CHARGE: 5

-EXTRA-

QUEEN'S BLESSING

*They seem to be a bit stronger then Beowolves but not by much. We can take them Fran.* Master said to Fran as she nods excitedly. She turns around quickly and got Master ready.

All of them stop when they see Fran ready to attack and became conscious of her. Everything became quiet. Fran's ear twitch as she hears the Grimm getting ready to charge while Master looks between Fran and the Grimm, wondering who will go first.

One of the Boarbatusk huffed and jump. It rolled in itself and started spinning on the ground.

*Watch out Fran!* Master warned its wielder as the Grimm grew near with the other nine closely behind.

Fran jumps over it and had to keep dodging the others. But even then the Boarbatusk use the environment to their advantage and bounce off of the trees. Thus kept on barraging Fran with their rolling attack.

*Their smart. Either they lived a long life or they have a leader in the pack somewhere to guide them.* Master said as Fran once again nodding while looking for said leader. Unfortunately none of them seem like a leader as they all look pretty similar to one another. *For now though let's take care of this batch. The leader has to show up if we take out some of their comrades.* Master continue as it started chanting. Fran blocks a Boarbatusk with the sword and jumps to the side. She is chanting as well while she keep on dodging their attacks.

*I'll help you out Fran. Fire magic! [Fire Arrow!]* Master shout out as multiple fire arrows shot out.

"Earth magic! [Ground break!]" Fran shouted as the ground made a lot of holes. The Boabatusk's didn't react fast enough and fell into the holes as Master's arrows strike them. Unfortunately some of them didn't die as the arrows stroke their armour. But they weren't done yet as Fran grins at them and prepare to strike.

"Thunder magic! [Stun Gun!]" Fran already finished her spell and launch a lightning strike at them. Fran sighs as she really likes her Thunder magic. "I really like going bzzzzz bzzzzz." Fran says happily. Master itself sighs as Fran is really being obsessive with using the Thunder Magic.

*Focus Fran. We need to finish them off.* Master reminded her. Fran pouts from Master ruining her little fun but she knew it made a good point and gone ahead and stab the rest who was paralyzed from her spell. After that they continue their way to the temple while keeping a look out for any potential threat.

They had a few more encounters but none of them was Boabatusk's. This started worrying Master as it was sure that they would come for revenge. It sighs as it decided to forget about it for now since it didn't want to worry Fran. Though Fran would probably try to search for them herself. But then they would just be wasting time on something that probably isn't there.

As they walked the ground started shaking a bit. *What is this?* Master wondered as Fran started picking up a voice crying for help.

"This way." Fran mumbled and starts running across the trees. In just a few moments Master started hearing the screams as well.

*A girl is in trouble!* Master shouted as they came across a cave where the voice was coming from. They see a bright gold shining in the cave and see something, or someone, clinging on to it. They then see a familiar person running out.

*"Pyrrha!?"* They both shouted as it was the red haired champion running out of the cave with a giant scorpion like Grimm bursting out of the cave.

"Fran!? What are you doing here!?" Pyrrha shout out to them while dodging the claws. One of them closed in her but thankfully Fran blocks it with Master. Pyrrha smiles as she is appreciate the help. "Thank you." She said with Fran nodding.

"Um guys, a little help here!?" They look up to see Jaune trying to hang on. The scorpion was swinging its stinger which is making Jaune loose his grip.

"Jaune whatever you do don't let…" Pyrrha tried to instruct him but the Scorpion got the better of him and fling Jaune into the sky. "Ahhhhhhh!" He yells as he flies into the trees.

"…go." She said more quietly.

*I hope he is alright.* Master said to itself as Fran keeps on deflating the Grimm's claws. Pyrrha turns her lance into a rifle and shoots the scorpion but it had little effect.

"Fran we need to fall back! We can't defeat it on our own, we need back up!" Pyrrha said to her friend. But Fran shook her head as she kept on wanting to fight it since this Grimm seem to be the strongest one in the forest.

"I will be holding it back. You go on ahead." Fran said which shocked Pyrrha.

"But why! We can defeat it in numbers!" She tried to reason with Fran as the black cat jumps back and unleashes her [Super Sonic] attack which pushes back the Grimm.

"I can take it on! I will defeated and catch up!" Fran shouted with full confidence. Pyrrha feel like she can't talk Fran out of this and came up with a new plan.

"Alright then I'll go. But I will go get the others and come back!" She shouts and started running into the forest.

*Is this really alright Fran?* Master inquired as Fran nods. Master knew of Fran wanting to fight stronger beings and to gain experience from them to grow stronger. So it knew Pyrrha made a right call. But even Master is excited to see how this Grimm fare against it and Fran. *In that case. Let's give it all we got!*

"Hm!" She said with a grin as she can now go all out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone how are you all doing. Sorry this came in a bit late. My brother came back from London for a week and we were having family time together. Which also explains why the grammar is also a bit lacking. I don't know if I have made any so just tell me if you notice anything.**

 **Before we start allow me to say something. I have this challenge in my account for a story I've been thinking for a while but can't do it. Either I am too lazy to do it or that I already have much on my plate at the moment. So just go check it out if your interested.**

 **Okay I guess that is all. With that said let's get it on!**

 **Diclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

* * *

The morning went on pretty quickly as each student went to do their initiation with Winter grading them appropriately. Some on then didn't make it through the four tasks with others either barely made or completely destroyed it. Like Rimuru and Ken for instance. But they weren't the only ones to make it.

Ranga was the sixth student and he destroyed any Grimm that came his way. Although he did have a few close calls. It wasn't that he was having a hard time, no, it was because he almost destroyed his robot with his black lightning attack numerous times. He kept on apologising to Rimuru for those mistakes.

Penny was the tenth student and boy did she leave an impression. The first few tasks she only used an advanced looking sword and Rimuru was interested at how skill full she is with the blade. But it isn't until the final task that she let out her full arsenal. Rimuru and Ranga's mouth dropped when they see her many blades popping out of her back pack and floated all around her.

'With that kind of ability, she could be mistaken as a summon back from my world.' Was what Rimuru's thought was.

A few students later came Flint as the twelve student. It was at that time that Rimuru figured out why Ranga seemed to be impressed of this guy. Flint even uses a trombone as a weapon. Although Rimuru and Penny liked his semblance. If Flint was from Rimuru's world then the Slime could've hired him as a musician.

Another person came out as student 15 and boy there was bunch of colours. Flint says that this girl is Neon and she seems to be popular in a village outside of Atlas despite being a Faunus.

'Why does she remind me of an old meme.' Was what Rimuru thought of her.

There was a few more students until there was two more left. Who came out was black haired student. Rimuru and Ranga recognise him from the time they found him staring at them. Or more specifically Ranga.

This person is wearing a tough looking black suit with a chest plate over it while showing the symbol of a raindrop with a crescent like shape surrounding it. He also seems to be wearing a rounded, silver helmet on his head. They could also see that on his back is a big tube filled with some kind of liquid and it seems to connect to his burst rifle. He calls it the splattershot.

"Your name is Alison Ice, is that correct?" Winter says to the student. Alison gulps nervously as he looks up to the specialist.

"That is correct ma'am." He said back politely. He has heard many things about Winter. About how she decides to become a solder instead of becoming a heiress to the SCD. Now that title belongs to her younger sister, Weiss Schnee despite her wanting to become a Huntress. Last he heard, Weiss is going to attend Beacon Academy instead of Atlas.

"So then Mr. Ice. Are you ready?" Winter said sternly.

Alison looks a nervous but nods nonetheless. "Yes Ma'am." He says as Winter once again brought up the forest for the last time.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Rimuru is getting bored and he knew that Ranga is feeling that as well. Sure they get to see different kinds of powers and fighting styles but seeing the same tasks over and over again is getting kind of repetitive. Thankfully though things will be different in the fifth task after lunch.

Rimuru sighs to himself as he looks down to see Alison already going on his second task since by now they had all memorised what is coming. But if there was a part that interested them was the weapon he is holding. It looks a splatter shot that kids play but it seems like it is actually a shotgun. It is quite clear that Alison is a close quarters fighter.

Down with Alison he is still at top physical condition as he shoots down weak nevermores that kept going after his robot.

'It's at times like these that I wish I have a longer range weapon. But no I just have to think that I like this style better.' He thought angrily as he shoots another nevermore that was about to launch its feathers at them both.

It took longer then the last one but thankfully he manage to get through it and into the third task. The Atlas task.

'Finally.' Alison thought as this is where his semblance could really shine.

"Task 3. Begin!" Winter shouted to Alison. He starts walking into the arena with his robot as they trespass the snow. It wasn't long until the Grimm started coming out. There are ten Manticores coming out.

'Okay Alison, remember your training. First let's even the playing field.' Alison thought as he raises his gun.

"What is he doing?" Flint asks as me and Penny was curious as well as Ranga could care less. Then what Alison shoots out water up into the air.

"Water?" Ranga was not impressed as the water came down like rain. Soaking Alison. Rimuru notices his blue aura growing brighter.

Alison smiles as he feels stronger. That is his semblance, ice drop. The more wetter and cold he is, the more stronger his body becomes. But he does have to be careful since his body is still effected by the cold like anyone else so he couldn't use it that often.

One of the Manticore roars out and flies towards Alison but misses when the Huntsmen in training jumps to the side and shoots it in the head. But it hardly effected the Grimm so he has to use his strength for this one. The pump on top of his gun moves to the front and out with a handle underneath. It transformed into a mallet.

The Manticore looks at Alison in annoyance and jumps at him.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouts out as he wait for the Grimm to get close and swings his weapon up and smashes its jaw. It knocks the Grimm back as the other nine Manticores comes charging in.

Alison tried getting back to think of a plan but the Manticores flew fast. Not to mention that he still has to make sure his robot is still safe.

"Manticores comes in groups so I have to keep my eye on all of them. So that they will concentrate on me and not the robot." He observed as he turns his mallet back into a burst rifle.

"You stay behind the trees, I'll handle them." Alison felt weird talking to a robot but it is part of initiation. The robot nods and does what it was told. He runs to the left and shoots the Manticores. They looked annoyed but took the bait.

Alison felt he was drying up so he made sure to soak himself up again. But he had to be careful now since his body is getting more cold. After all these years you would've thought that Alison would've grown resistant to the cold and you'll be right. Just not that much compared to his grandfather who was in the great war. He had taking an entire blizzard and added as his own.

Anyway, where were we?

"Ow!" Oh that's right. Alison groans after a Manticore slash him on the chest and crashes into a tree. "That hurts." He says to himself and stands back up.

"Alright no more mister nice guy." He says angrily as his splattershot turns back into a mallet. The Grimm growls at him as Alison got into position and charges at them.

One of them jumps at Alison but he was ready and swings at its jaw. The attack hurts it and Alison swings his mallet at its leg and breaks it. The Manticore groans in pain as it lifted itself up into the air.

Alison pushes a button on his mallet and it got cold from the ice dust. Fuelling up his semblance. He felt himself shivering but have to pull though it as he jumps up and smashes the Grimms head.

The other Manticores growls for their fallen and decided to move all at once.

Alison dodges one of them but have to keep on moving.

'Damn it I can't keep up. Need some breathing room.' He thought and smashes the ground which causes a dust cloud forming. The Grimm looks around but can't find him. And since Alison isn't feeling anything negative it is hard to find him. But not impossible and Alison knows that. So he needs a plan. But to do it, he needs to trap them.

The dust clears up a bit and the Manticores saw Alison and charges at him. The Grimm attacks but found out it was just a snow man.

"Got Yea." Alison says from behind the tree and shoots at the Manticores with ice dust. The Dust froze the Grimm and Alison gets out his mallet and breaks them all into pieces.

"Task three completed." The robot announces as Alison sighs in relief. Hopefully he could warm up a bit from the Forth task.

Rimuru was impressed with this guy's quick thinking but was thinking of something else. 'Why does these semblances remind me of old memes.' He thinks confusingly as Great Sage decides to keep silent about it.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

 **Awhile ago at the Emerald Forest**

Yang sighs in relief when she and her new partner Blake finally reached the abandoned temple. "We finally made it. This got to be the temple the headmaster was talking about, right?" Yang says to her partner. Blake merely shrugs and walks down to the temple. Yang notices some pieces that looks like it came from chess and sees that some of them are missing.

"Seems like some people came before we did." Yang carried on as Blake nods in agreement. The blond scratches her a head a bit and felt a bit awkward from all this silence. Yang sighs a bit.

"You know, if we are going to be partners we gotta at least get to know each other." Yang said while scratching the back of her neck a bit. Then Blake raises an eyebrow and finally spoke.

"What is there to know about?" She asks Yang as she starts asking questions.

"You know like what's your favourite food? Your favourite book? Do you actually have friends?"

"I like fish, my favourite book is ninjas love and I don't want to talk about. In that order." Blake says nonchalantly.

"Isn't Ninjas Love one of those adult books?" Yang teased Blake as said girl blushes a bit.

"It's literature!" She said back and Yang chuckles a bit and decided to move on. It wouldn't do her good if Blake started not liking her on their first day. She looks around the temple and notices a card at the centre. It looks like a kings card.

"What do you think that is?" Yang asks her partner as Blake takes a closure look.

"I think this is for that special student." Blake answers as she thinks what could be the special student. It couldn't possibly be Yang since she is her partner. It could be Ruby which she found out was Yang's half sister could be it since she is attending two years early. But Yang should've said something by now. They seem close enough to tell each other somethings. While Blake was thinking about who it could be, Yang gone ahead to pick a knight chess piece.

"Like a horsey?" Yang says with a grin and Blake nods. "This was pretty easy if you ask me. I expected a bit more challenging." Yang says in disappointment which made Blake sighs.

"The Emerald Forest is the most peaceful forest in Vale. That's why Beacon must of chose this place." She says back with Yang shaking her head.

"Yea I get that but..." Yang was then interrupted with a roar. The trainees took out their weapons, ready for a fight. They saw an Ursa burst out of the trees and was swinging its arms wildly. Yang and Blake look confused but their unspoken question was answered when the Grimms back exploded and crashes dead onto the ground.

"Whoa that was awesome! Too bad it died though." A ginger haired girl says to herself as she looks over the Grimm who started disintegrating. Then a black haired with a pink stripe got out of the woods and was breathing heavily. Possibly from running to catch up to the girl.

"Nora... what did I say... about riding Grimm?" He was ignored when the girl now named Nora ran up to the temple as she notices a rook chess piece. Her grin grew as she picks it up and raises up high.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang. Sadly though the boy grew just a bit impatient. They may be childhood friends but there are times when Nora can be a bit too much.

"Nora!" The boy yells out and luckily for him, Nora actually listen.

"Coming Ren!" She shouts back with a giggle and went back to him with the chess piece in hand. In all that time Yang was actually speechless.

"There is actually someone more energetic then Ruby." She mumbles to herself but then notices Blake looking up. "What's wrong?" She asks as Blake measly points up.

"Um is that your sister?" Blake asks as Yang looks up and widens her eyes. Ruby really is falling out of the sky.

"Look out below!" Said girl was yelling out while falling. Why isn't she using her Crescent Rose you ask? It's simple. She forgot.

Fortunately Jaune who got flown by a Deathstalker, crashes into Ruby as they both got thrown into the tree.

"Oh man. Why am I seeing multiple Zwei's?" Ruby mumbled.

"Ruby?" The girls head cleared up when she hears a familiar voice.

"Jaune?" Ruby says in surprise. "Do you need help?" She asks as the girl notices that Jaune is a bit tangled up.

Jaune felt like it's not manly to let a little girl help him out but he honestly has no idea how to get out of it. "Please." He said quietly. Ruby held in a laugh as she knows how Jaune feels about needing to ask for help. She is like that too sometimes.

Ruby got him out of the branches and when she makes sure everything's fine she jumps down from the tree. Not realising the fact that Jaune couldn't do the jump.

"No wait?... Oh." He groans as Jaune now wonders how he is going to get down.

"Yang!" Ruby calls out to her sister. Yang looks over with a smile on her face.

"Ruby!" She shouts out, relief that everything is going to calm down now. But someone had to ruin the sisterly moment.

"Nora!" Nora yells out her own name as she barges in between them. Ren sighs at his friends antics as he guides Jaune down from the tree. Which he was greatly grateful for.

Yang was about to loose it until she realises one thing. "Ruby?" where's your partner?" She asks her sis. Ruby smiles nervously but thankfully she didn't have to say anything.

"Ruby!" They hear Weiss yell from up above. They see Weiss falling down with a giant Nevermore above her.

"Weiss! Don't worry I'll catch you!" Ruby shouts out. It was at that time that Pyrrha came out of the woods and sees Weiss falling. She act fast and just barely caught her. Weiss sighs as she manage to survive without a scratch on her.

"Thank you, at least someone is helpful today." Weiss said as she can't believe the day she has to went through. Being partnered up with a child, said child causing a fire in the woods and had a bright idea to wake up a Nevermore and flew it to the temple because they were lost. Which they weren't since Weiss knew the way... Okay maybe she didn't but at least she tried.

"Please is no problem." Pyrrha said nicely.

"Okay the gangs all together now. So what now?" Yang said cheerfully as all these shenanigans is finally over.

"Wait are we missing someone?" Ruby asks as it feels like their missing someone which made Jaune and Pyrrha both gasps.

"Fran!" They both shouts out in horror.

"You mean that Faunus?" Blake said in actual concern for Fran.

"We need to head back! Fran is fighting a Deathstalker all by her..." Pyrrha tried to explain but the next thing they knew, Fran was launched out of the woods.

"Fran!" Ruby shouts out in worry as the Deathstalker pushes away the trees and comes into view. Everyone was silent until Yang sighs.

"Welp. We're boned."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people and welcome to chapter 15. The only reason why this came out a little early then usual is because I have a holiday this weekend and wanted to get this chapter out before getting ready for it. So my apologies if there is a few grammar errors.**

 **Not much else to say so I'll just leave this here. With that said let's get it on!**

 **Edit: All Gramma fixed. Man there was much more than I thought. Sorry to all that have to read that.**

* * *

 **Diclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

* * *

Most of the students was getting tired despite all of them already done their four tasks. You would be unlucky if you were the first chosen for the initiation since you would have to watch the same thing over and over again. Few of them were even asleep, some wanted this to be over while the rest is actually observing their would be comrades.

Ranga was the former as he wanted this to be over. He yawns tiredly and grumbles in annoyance. "When will this be over!? I'm getting both tired and hungry!"

Flint looks over to Ranga and felt a bit pity for the Tempest Wolf. "Shouldn't be that long now Ranga? The last one is almost finished." He reminded Ranga.

"I know I know. Just wanted to get something to eat." Ranga said as he scratches his head. He then felt some one patting his head.

"I heard that making human contact calms the nerves. Is it working?" Penny says happily as she thinks this is the best solution.

This would be correct for Ranga. He may be a proud Tempest Wolf but he's a wolf nonetheless. He is about to shout at the girl but found his instincts taking over as this actually felt nice.

Flint chuckles as he find it a bit funny that such a hard core Ranga is softening up from Penny's patting. He then looks over Penny as he realises that someone is being quite quiet.

"Rimuru?" Flint called over as Penny stopped and looks over. Ranga looks at his master but he knew the looks Rimuru has. He is observing.

"Hm? What is it?" Rimuru said after hearing Flint.

"You have been pretty quiet. Getting tired as well?" Flint asks as Penny nods in agreement. Rimuru laughs a bit while shaking his head.

"Oh don't worry I was just thinking." Rimuru said to them as they look at the last student doing initiation. Ciel Soleil.

'Ciel really is 'in the books' kind of girl. Her fighting style is like those you see in training books.' Rimuru rests his head on his hand as he looks at Ciel killing Taijitu's with her rifle. Which the Slime was surprised in seeing that it isn't a hybrid. Though he has notice her looking at her watch from time to time, like she is trying to set a time record or something. 'Well with her semblance it's no wonder that she is a little bit obsessed in keeping on time. 'Rimuru thought as he sees a bubble like shield surrounding Ciel and the Grimm. The Taijitu's started slowing down like time itself was slowed. Ciel wasn't effected as she went on ahead and killed the remaining Grimm with her rifle. The bell rang as Winter look at Ciel after locking up the dessert area.

"Well done Ms. Soleil, you may get back to your seat. And with that all students have completed all four of their tasks." Ciel nods as her head back while most of the students sigh in relief after having to just sit for so long. None of the other academies have initiations like this one. "Even though some of you didn't reach the Forth task." She continued all scornful making said students gulp in nervousness.

"With that said you will all have lunch and will be meeting at Arena 5 for your fifth task." She finished which left the students muttering.

"Arena 5? Isn't that the biggest one they own?"

"I heard that the arena was a prototype from the one the Vital Festival have."

"No way!"

Rimuru looks around as he and Ranga could hear all the mutterings with their heightened hearing. And wondered what this arena is. It sounds impressive from what the other students are saying. Winter then coughs to get back their attention.

"You will meet at area 5 at 1300 hours. Don't be late otherwise you will be disqualified the initiation despite what you have done so far." She warned them and it obviously brought out some backlash. The students wanted to talk back but one look from Winter meant that there will be no back talk.

"Are there any questions!?" Winter asks yet none would speak up. All except for one.

"I got a question teach!" They all look at the girl Ken as she raises her hand. Winter sighs at Ken's lack of formality.

"Ms. Sai, you need to remember that you are in a prestigious academy of Atlas and we do not condone such words towards the staff. We do not need Huntresses that goes of frightening the civilians. That goes for all of you as well." Winter warned all of us. Ken herself sighs as she wondered if she got on the wrong school. She heard that aside from Beacon, Atlas Academy is suppose to have the best solders and thus has the most strongest. The only reason she couldn't enrolled in Beacon was because of her parents having close ties here at Atlas.

Winter noted that Ken isn't saying anything and decided to continue, she will have a word with Ironwood once all this is over. "Now what is your question?"

"Well when you say that we would be disqualified if we're late for our fifth task. Isn't that kind of rude to the people that worked so hard for this?" She asks while having an annoyed face. She is pretty much the strongest here, that's a fact. The only ones here that seems strong is the blue haired kid and the ginger coloured girl with a bunch of swords in her backpack.

Winter looks at Ken sternly as she said this to all of them. "Even when you are strong and intelligent, you wouldn't be able to use those skills if you can't even get to the village in time. If you are late for class then how could we expect you to save an entire village from Grimm in time?" Winter explained this to them.

Rimuru thought that this made sense, in a teacher's point of view. What he can't accept was this amount of strictness Winter is giving to the students. Like Rimuru raised his village and his people to be fair with a bit of strictness in case they do something bad. But what Winter is doing is that they won't even give students a second chance if they fail.

Ken grits her teeth a little bit as she thinks this is unfair as well. "Will that be all Ms. Sai?" Winter said as Ken reluctantly nod back and sat back down. Winter nods back in acceptance while looking at the rest again. "Remember the fifth task will being at 1300 hours. You are dismissed." She finishes as she left the room with the Students finally move their legs. Rimuru scratches his head as he and the rest followed.

"What is with that stick in the mud?" Ranga said sarcastically which made Rimuru look at him.

"Ranga! Language!" He shouted at the wolf as Flint chuckles with Penny giggling beside him.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

It has been two hours since they entered the Emerald Forest and half of the students either finished initiation or had simply giving up. Some because it was too hard for them to handle and for some had simply gave up. Because of this the forest had grown silent with a few Grimms howling with some birds flying away. But there is a battle taking place at the abandoned temple.

"Yah!" Fran shouts out as she jumped at the Deathstalker and slashed Master downwards. But the scorpion was much smarter than the others as it blocked the sword with its claws.

*Damn it, its shell is too tough.* Master grumbled as all the attack did was leaving a tiny crack in the shell while Fran jumped back. She had to also dodge to the side as the Deathstalker brought down its stinger and stabbed the ground where Fran was standing.

While the Grimm was trying to pull its stinger out, Fran saw her chance as her speed up and slash the tail that connected the stinger to its body.

*Yes Fran that's it! Its tail doesn't have any armour so it is its weak point!* Master shout out as the Deathstalker screeched in pain. Fran smiles at the praise Master gave her but that caused her to be distracted when the Grimm started flailing its claws and actually hit Fran hard.

*Fran!* Master widens its eyes when its wielder was bashed into the tree.

"Oh no, Fran is in trouble!" Pyrrha said in fear for her new friend.

"Yea but what should we do!?" Jaune shout in afraid that he couldn't do much. Heck he didn't even know what aura was just a few moments ago. You would've thought that for a guy that dreams of being a Huntsmen, you would have thought that Jaune would at least learn a thing or two for such a deadly occupation. But hey for each their own.

But while Jaune was hesitating there was someone that was not.

"Just leave this me!" Ruby said confidently as she use her sniper to propel herself straight towards the Deathstalker.

"Wait Ruby!" Yang shout out to her sister but Ruby didn't hear her as she got her Crescent Rose ready to strike. But the Deathstalker got its bearings back and sees Ruby charging at it. It raises both his claws and blocked Ruby's strike. Ruby gasps as she realises her attack failed and jumped back. The Deathstalker was angry after it got its tail cut of and was charging at Ruby.

The girl slowly realises that charging in like that was a bad idea and uses her semblance to run away. But they forgot that their was another Grimm as the Nevermore that Ruby and Weiss rode on felt Ruby's slight despair and sees her running away. It set its red eyes on her, flaps its wings and shoot out hard feathers at Ruby. Ruby sees the feathers raining down and tried dodging them but one of it stabbed right into her cape, making it stuck.

"O-oh no, not now." Ruby muttered, desperate to take her cape out. The Deathstalker saw this and takes its chance and once again charges at the girl.

'Oh no, am I going to die?" Ruby thought as the Deathstalker raises its claws.

*Oh no Ruby!* Master shout out as it was about to unleash its magic to get to her but then felt someone grab the hilt.

'I'm sorry, Yang. I should've listen to you. If I had just learn to make friends and find a better way. Maybe this wouldn't of happen.' Ruby thought in despair as the Deathstalker bringing its claw down.

"Ruby!" Yang shout out as she was about to charge in but then saw two white blurs.

Ruby closes her eyes, ready for what was to come, but it never did as she hears what sounds like ice and something stabbing? The girl slowly widens her eyes and sees the claws being frozen. She looks around it and sees Master, the sword Fran wields, stabbing the Deathstalker's eye.

"What the...?" Ruby muttered as she and the others see Fran with her hand stretched out. She stands up and runs down fast. She jumps up and brought her leg back as it started vibrating. The Deathstalker sees this and tried to get itself out of the ice. It only made a few cracks but it was too late as Fran was ready.

"Vibration Blitz!" Fran shout out as she kicked Master deeper into the Deathstalker. It screeches again as the pain was unbearable as it manages to get itself of the ice. But by then it was too late.

*Fire magic! [Blast!]* Master who was chanting the entire time unleashed a fire blast inside the Grimm as the Deathstalker's head exploded. It fell down as it was now dead.

"Whoa." Jaune said in amazement as they see the Grimm disintegrating.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Nora shout out excitedly as she gets to see such an awesome scene.

Ruby, who was nearly at deaths door sigh in relief. She was about to go to Fran as she was picking up Master but was reminded of one other person that also saved her.

"Ahem." Ruby looks back and sees Weiss crossing her arms. Ruby looks at the floor next and was trying to think what to say. A thank you? An apology? Weiss sees this as she sighs and closes her eyes. If there is anyone to say it, it might as well be her.

"What you did was reckless, dangerous and without any plan what so ever." Weiss said which made Ruby gulp. Then Weiss opens one of her eyes and look at Ruby. "But what you did was admirable. You charge in to safe a friend when no one could. So while I don't condone your reckless actions I can at least respect you tenacity. And I confess that I may be hard at times." As much as that pains her to say she does know whenever she comes in too strong. Most of the time. "So if you are trying to impress me as well then I could at least be a bit more... Nicer." Weiss tried to find the best wording and that felt best.

"It's not like I try to impress you or anything." Weiss raises an eyebrow as Ruby took a few words back. "Okay maybe a little. But I just wanted to show you that I can be a Huntress." Ruby finishes as Weiss sighs and head back.

"You're doing well enough." Weiss said as Ruby sighs in relief. That could've gone worse. But then she remembers something. "Hey Weiss!" She calls out as the heiress looks back and sees Ruby twiddling her fingers. "I'm sorry for the trouble. And thank you." Ruby says as she only got a nod in appreciation in return. What she didn't see though was a slight smile on Weiss's face. Ruby raise her hand to her chest and sigh in relief. But was soon got hugged by an extremely protective sister.

*Fran, you okay?* Master said as Fran put Master back into its sheath.

"I'm alright. No injuries." Fran said quietly as they both smile. But was soon broken as Pyrrha hugged Fran.

"Don't ever do that again. You had me worried." Pyrrha as she almost had a heart attack when she saw the Deathstalker bashed Fran.

Fran didn't say anything as she merely pat Pyrrha on the back.

"Um guys?" Everyone look at Jaune as he was pointed at the Nevermore as it circle around them, just waiting for the perfect time to strike. "What are we going to do?" Jaune finished worriedly.

"With the Deathstalker now gone we only have that to deal with." Blake says for the first time in a while but Ruby disagrees.

"No guys, there is no need to fight anything." They all look at Ruby. Only Fran seemed to have realised what she meant, much to her disappointment.

"Collect the artefacts, kill anything that gets in our way and make it back to the cliffs." She says as Ruby nods.

"That's right. As long as the Nevermore doesn't attack there is no reason for us to start it." Ruby looks at Weiss to see if she got it right so far. The nod she gave was all she needed. Jaune sighs in relief that they don't need to fight.

They all then collected the artefacts with Ruby picking up the Knight piece with Jaune collecting the Rook piece.

*Fran look.* Master tells Fran as they see the card. *I think that is the thing Ozpin told us about.* It says as Fran nods and picks up the card. Blake was the only one that sees this as everyone started running.

"Fran." Fran looks up and sees Pyrrha waving at her. Fran puts the card in her pocket and followed. The initiation was almost over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 16. Whew boy was this a long one to write, especially on Fran's side of the chapter. But we are nearly at the end of the Initiation arc as we only have one more chapter and an epilogue.**

 **Hope you enjoy. Let's get it on!**

 **PS. I am still looking for a beta so I would be glad if anyone could volunteer to make this story better.**

 **PSS. Some of your questions may be answered doing this chapter. Don't be afraid and tell me if I left any plot holes or any other mistakes.**

* * *

 **Diclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

* * *

It was finally time for the fifth task and afterwards would mark the end of initiation. Everyone had some lunch and try to get to the arena on time since everyone knows by now that everything Winter says holds true. If you're late then Winter will keep her word and will disqualify you.

Ranga seems to be satisfied with what he was given as he pat his stomach.

"This place may be dull but at least they have decent food." He said to himself but then looks a bit disappointed. "I wish I could go out and hunt for food." He mumbled. Ranga likes hunting and to actually be a free wolf. Rimuru heard him and kind of sympathise with him since he too misses home.

'Great Sage. How are you doing? Did you figure out anything on how we came to this world?' Rimuru asks his skill. The skill replies to him but it sound saddened.

*I am sorry but something is still blocking me from gathering any information. Something is pushing me away.*

Rimuru scratches his head on who or what could stop his all-knowing skill from learning anything. While Rimuru was planning on what to do next the others are asking Ranga something.

"Hey Ranga I've been wondering." Flint started as Ranga took a glance at his friend. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but you say you and Rimuru are brothers right?" Flint carried on as Ranga nodded back.

"Yea?" He said while wondering where Flint was going with this.

"But you're a Faunus so are you adopted?" Flint finishes his question as that made Ranga laugh. Flint and Penny looked confused as Rimuru had a panic look on his face.

"We are nothing like that. Rimuru was the one that gave me…" Ranga began but was silenced when Rimuru covers his mouth.

"What he was trying to say is that we made a promise when we first mate and that was supposed to be a secret. Right Ranga?" He said to the wolf with a scary look as Ranga broke out in cold sweat and was nodding.

"Ri-Right, a secret." Ranga said in turn. Flint looks at Penny as she just shrugs her shoulders while not even knowing what that was about. But she just chalks it up as a friend's thing. She read it in a book once how friends are not meant to share each other's secrets.

'Ranga what did I tell you? We are not supposed to mention anything about our world. Next time just say that you were adopted into the Tempest family alright?' Rimuru said to Ranga through telepathy.

'Sorry Rimuru-sama.' Ranga apologises as they came into where Winter had instructed them to go. Arena five.

Rimuru inwardly sighs but when he looks up he was in awe at how huge this arena was. This was about as big as his own city when those Orcs came to attack.

They all took a seat as it seems like most of the students came.

It wasn't until a few minutes left until Alison came in. "Hah, just in time." Alison gasps for air as he had to run all the way here. He was always bad with time as he had his servants to remind him if he has any classes to attend.

"Just on time." Alison looks back in shock as Cecil closes her watch as it was now 1300 hours. She calmly walks down and sits. Alison groans as he sat down at the closest chair.

It was then that Winter came to her teacher's booth as Ironwood stood near as he wants to observe the students. He usually watch videos of their tasks that Winter provides him with but it seems to be a bit different this time. Ironwood wants to see certain students personally.

"It seems like all of you heeded my warning well. It looks like none of you will be disqualified this year." Winter said to the students as Ironwood sighs while realising that Winter was being too strict again. Just last year, five students was send back home because they don't stand up to Winter's standards.

"Now then you're all maybe wondering what this last task is about." She says as that is what most of the students are wondering. "This last task will be a battle royal. And you will be battling yourselves."

"Eh?" Rimuru sounded out as all the students muttered to themselves over such a fun sounding task.

"Now this has got me interested." Ken said to herself with a smirk. A screen then appears over the arena which showing all 24 student auras. Rimuru himself gulps as he looks at his and Ranga's as their magic is being represented as Aura. The magic in their world is kind of like Aura in this one as magic also comes from the core of their being, or soul in this case. The only difference between the two is that their magic is much more versatile as they can learn any kind of skill while in this one they can only get the one skill which most suited them. It's like the summons only that the people here isn't forced to have them as they have a choice when they unlock their aura.

"Now then allow me to explain the rules." Winter continues as the rules appear on the screen in between the peoples aura gauge.

"Rule # 1. You are out once your aura reaches 20%.  
Rule # 2. If you keep attacking the person below 20% then you're out as well.  
Rule # 3. The task will go on for 30 minutes or until one last person standing.  
We will grade your performance along with your other tasks. Are there any questions."

Winter waited a few seconds but no one seems to have any questions. She put in some commands onto her tablet as the arena started opening up. "Alright then. The stage will be set on Icy grounds as that will be where you do all your battles in. And remember this students. There will be times where you have to take on missions that involves fighting another person, it won't always be Grimm. So let this be a learning experience. Now step into the ring"

"Now this will be fun." Ranga said as he seems a bit too eager while they all went down.

"Be careful out there. I don't speak for everyone but I won't hold back." Flint says with confidence as Ranga seems to take on the challenge with a full blown grin.

"Good luck out there friends!" Penny shouted as she is excited herself while waving towards them. Her farther mention this part of initiation as this is the most important part and she has been waiting for this ever since.

Rimuru nods back as he can't help but feel pretty enthusiastic himself. He then senses someone staring at him. He looks around and sees the girl named Ken looking at him with a smirk. Rimuru looks at her as she points to herself, then to him and punches her hands together. The slime then realises that is it seems like the girl is challenging him to a fight.

'We just got here and already I have someone gunning for me. Oh well.' Rimuru thinks with a sigh but then smiles at the challenge. 'Let's see how much this persons got.'

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Every student that has finished or quit initiation are resting on top of the cliff of the Emerald Forest. They are just waiting for the last two teams to finish their initiation so that they can take the Bullhead back into Beacon. With them is professor Glynda and headmaster Ozpin who is looking at their tablets which shows Ruby and the rest running away from the Nevermore.

"It is a smart decision to escape while having the chance but now the Nevermore is catching up to them. Not to mention that there is an unusual amount of Boarbatusks trying to attack them. There must be an alpha among them…" Glynda observed the tablet. Ozpin nods silently as he is keeping a close eye on Fran and Master.

Glynda looks at Ozpin with a raised eyebrow as she notices the odd silence. "Professor Ozpin? Is something the matter?" She asked him as Ozpin looks at her and smiles.

"Sorry about that Glynda. I'm just having some thoughts at the moment." He replied. Glynda was not convinced and is planning on talking to him about it later. But right now isn't the time as they need to concentrate on the students.

Ozpin sighs silently as he looks back the screen and is looking at the dead Death stalker. He tense a bit as he looks at the last bit of magic coming out of the Grimm and into Master.

'It looks like Master hasn't noticed that this is happening. The magic which creates the Grimm is somehow attracted to the sword. It seems like the sword is much more interesting then I thought.' He thinks while letting out a small smile. 'This most definitely needs investigating.'

 **-LINE BREAK-**

The two teams ran across the forest as the Grimm is closing in.

"Come on guys we're almost there!" Ruby shouted in encouragement as they reached into the clearing. Up ahead is an abandoned tower that reaches over the cliff. Once they reach it that would mark the end of initiation.

"Um, guys." Jaune gasps for breath as he pointed up. The others look at the Nevermore flying over them and lands on top of the tower. It raises its wrings and caws loudly at them like it is challenging them to step forward.

"Great, now what!?" Yang shout out in irritation. They then heard a loud noise coming from behind and looked towards it. Then a lot of Boarbatusks runs out of the forest and charges at them.

"Move move!" Pyrrha took command as she raises her Javelin called Milò and changes it into a rifle to shoot the Boarbatusks. But the bullets weren't doing much damage thanks to their hard bone armour. Ren joins in as the others ran pass them.

One of the Grimm manage to reach the two and was about to roll at them but Fran appeared and slashed upward which launches the Boarbatusk up.

[VIBRATION BLITZ!]

She jumps up and kicks the Grimm towards the others which stops them in their tracks.

"Thanks Fran." Pyrrha says in appreciation. Fran nods back with a smile as they all continue running. But the remaining Grimm that wasn't knocked down was still going after them.

"Nora! Distract them!" Ren called out to his friend as Nora smirks.

"You got it Ren!" She said in glee as her hammer turns into a grenade launcher. "Bombs away!"

Nora then shoots out pink bombs and explodes the Grimm to make them stop charging. It worked for a bit as they all manage to reach the bridge.

The Nevermore notices this and has decided to join the fray as it jumps off the tower.

"Yang!" Ruby called out to her sister as Yang herself nods, knowing what Ruby wants her to do.

"You got it sis!" She shouts out while having her gauntlets turn into shotguns and shoots out kinetic energy to the Nevermore.

It didn't affect the strong bird but it did change its trajectory and misses the bridge.

"Yea you did it!" Jaune shout out while smiling brightly. But that changes when the Nevermore turns around and was flapping in place. Jaune remembers that pose just a bit ago. "Uh oh."

"Run!" Ruby shout out but it was too late as the Nevermore rained down its feathers at the bridge. The feathers are strong which breaks the bridge and makes two groups split up. Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake was at the tower while Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Fran still at the clearing.

"Oh great. How are we going to get to the cliffs now?" Jaune said while scratching his head until he felt someone poking him.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha said while looking at the Grimm who was starting to get back up.

"Oh." He said as he took out his sword and shield. Pyrrha and Nora turn back to their Melee weapons with Ren aim his guns and Fran holding out her sword.

The Boarbatusks got ready and started rolling at them. Pyrrha blocked one with her shield with Fran and Nora knocking them away with their sword and hammer. Ren manage to dodge them thanks to his reflexes with Jaune trying to dodge them but was failing as the Grimm manage to bash him onto a tree.

Pyrrha notices this as she quickly changes to her rifle and shoots the Grimm that was going to put in one more attack. The shot pushed the Grimm as it rolled into the tree just next to it. Jaune looked surprise a bit before getting his bearings and got back up.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said to her as Pyrrha smiles back before having to block another Grimm. The blond sighs to himself. "Get it together Jaune. This is what you want." Jaune mumbled to himself before letting out a war cry and charges at the enemy.

Fran meanwhile is having a time of her live. She only felt like this at the goblin dungeon. The only thing she was disappointed at is that these Grimm is just like the Goblins. There might be a lot but their just as weak as the Goblins.

SWORD TECHNIQUE [TRIPLE THRUST!]

Fran stabs three Boarbatusks with each strike as each of them were stabbed in between the eyes.

*Your doing great Fran. Keep going!* Master shouts out as it encourage Fran. She nods as she slashes another. The armour is hard but Master is strong enough to ignore is as it pierces the bone armour easily.

It isn't as strong as the Death stalker which they only made a scratch of it but these Grimm is certainly hard for the others who don't have weapons as strong as Master does.

They manage to dwindle the Grimm quite a bit but for every one they kill more just keeps coming.

"Damn it when does this end." Jaune grumbled as he can't hold out much longer.

"I am almost out of bullets. Does anyone have a plan?" Ren said calmly as he caught a Boarbatusks tusks before throwing it to the side.

*He's right. We might be able to pull this off but we're all getting worn out from this much Grimm.* Master said with Fran nodding in agreement she slashes the belly of one of the Grimm.

Jaune looks around him for an answer and noticed Fran's strategy. 'Okay their belly is their weak point, we can use that. But that still doesn't help us with this many Grimm.' Jaune thinks for a plan. He sees Pyrrha lunch at the Boarbatusk and pushes it back. He then remembers the talk he had with her about Aura and Semblance. He gasps a bit in realisation as he calls out to everyone.

"Everyone quick! Tell me your semblance!"

Ren dodges another Grimm looks at Jaune. "My semblance allows me to cover our emotions. It's great for hiding from Grimm but with this many I don't it will help much." He says as he shoots at them.

Pyrrha was hesitant on telling her semblance but she decided to trust Jaune in this since it sounds like he's coming up with a plan. "My semblance is polarity. It allows me to control magnetism with anything metal." She says as she Throws he shield which bashed into a Grimm and uses her power to bring it back.

*Did she just pull a Captain America move!?* Master thought loudly with widen eyes. Fran then says her semblance which they have to choose one of her techniques. Qrow may have unlocked their aura before splitting up but unfortunately their semblance has yet to appear.

"My semblance is telekinesis. It allows me move anything without touching it." Fran said as she let Master fly out of her hand as it is more fluent with this skill. The sword went under one of the Boarbatusks and slashes it's belly before coming back to Fran's hands. The others was really impressed as Nora started waving her hand.

"Oh oh me next me next!" Nora shout out excitedly while hitting a Grimm on the head with her hammer. "My semblance allows me to absorb electricity! Which allows me to get super strong!" She finished while flexing her arm. Jaune sweat drops at this while Pyrrha thinks a bit as she jumps to the side.

"That's good and all but I don't think any of us have electric type dust on hand." She says as Fran's ears perk up. Master has a nervous look when he sees Fran's face.

"Bzzzz. Bzzzz." Fran mumbles while gripping on Master as Sparks starting to appear.

"Hey guys, is Fran alright?" Ren says as they all look at her and hear her saying strange words. Jaune then notices electricity gathering on Fran's sword and calls out to Nora.

"Nora quick! Let Fran hit you!" Everyone would've called Jaune crazy but this is the only chance they got. Nora smirks as she runs towards Fran.

LIGHTNING MAGIC [SPARK!]

Fran shoots put electricity from Masters blade and makes a direct hit on Nora. Jaune and Pyrrha looked a bit worried since they never seen this power in action.

Ren looked a little nervous as this is much more then what Nora is used to. The last time this happened was when her semblance first appeared. And it was a disaster.

"Wow! I feel so good!" Nora shouted in glee as electricity sparks around her body. Fran looks proud that she could finally use this type of magic.

*We should put some kind of limit on you Fran.* Fran looked horrified at that as Master sweat drops at the reaction.

Nora grin only grew when one of the Boarbatusks rolled at her but was unlucky enough to get hit by her electrified hammer and was launched to the other Grimm. That one got killed in a single hit as all the others got knocked down. Jaune notices their bellies but they were already standing up. He then thought of a plan and quickly turns to Nora.

"Nora! Hit the ground as strong as you can! Let's knock them down!" Jaune ordered as Nora seems to like the plan.

"You got it chief! Alright you Grimm! Take this!" Nora shouts and starts charging towards the hoard of Boarbatusks. The Grimm notices this and decided that Nora is the main threat and charges at her.

"Everyone take cover!" Jaune shouts again. Ren and Pyrrha both nod before quickly hiding behind the pillars but Fran stayed in place as she wanted to see her magic at work. Nora jumps up high and ground pound with all her might.

 **BOOOOOOOOM!**

Nora hit the ground before Master could warn Fran which creates a loud boom and made the electricity to spread around her. It shocks the Grimm as most of them went down dead. Who ever remained was shot down by Pyrrha and Ren before they could get their bearings.

Nora seems to jump up and down as that was exhilarating for them both? "Oh may God did you see that!? No wait did you HEAR that!? That was like super loud!" She said giggling all over the place.

"Is it over?" Ren asked as he can't believe how powerful that felt. He even felt it this far away.

"I think so." Jaune mumbled in reply but then notices something.

"Wait where's..." He asked but then saw Fran knocked into the pillar because of the blast and it seems like she is in a daze.

"Bzzzz. Bzzzz." Was all she mumbles with frazzled hair. Master looks a bit worried.

*We really need to put some limits on you.* Master said with a sigh.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, here's chapter 17 for you all. If you haven't notice I've changed my user name from Animemaster1000 to a simple Barrubo. The only reason why I did it is because I'm changing all my accounts with this name. Not to mention that it is simpler and more creative to type in.**

 **This chapter marks the end of the initiation arc with the next chapter being the epilogue so I hope you all enjoyed it. It won't be until the next few chapters that we will be entering the next arc.**

 **Not that much else to say I think so let's get it on!**

* * *

 **Diclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

* * *

The bell rang loudly which initiated the task to begin. All the students who surrounded the arena ran in. Ranga howled as he too ran in while calling out any challengers to fight him. A few others like Rimuru and Cecil ran in more calmly while others like Ken and Penny run on in all excited.

Rimuru kept a look out for any surprise attacks as well as not getting into too many battles.

'I have to be careful. Many people will be watching my aura gauge and it will just be troublesome if people surround me because of my immense pool of magicules. I want to focus on finding a way back home so I can't bring attention to myself.' Rimuru thought.

His thoughts were then interrupted as he had to jump to the side to dodge an arrow. He looked up to see a student standing on top of a snow hill. Rimuru takes out his sword as the person quickly hook up another arrow and shoots it. But Rimuru could see it a mile away as he blocks it with his armoured arm. The person flinch as he realises that his arrow barely have any effect. Rimuru willed his black flame surrounding his sword as weak as possible. He went overkill last time and he won't make the same mistake again.

[BLACK FLAME.]

The archer saw the flame coming but couldn't dodge it in time as the flame hit him dead on.

"Twenty three remaining." He hears Winter announced as the person he hit was launce outside the arena.

'Let's hope that didn't hurt him too badly.' Rimuru scratch his head after sheathing his sword and moves on. 'I wonder how Ranga is doing. I hope he isn't going overkill.'

Unfortunately when Rimuru thought that he hears howling along with a thunder strike

[BLACK THUNDER!]

"Twenty one remaining."

Rimuru sweat drops when he sees two students flying out of the arena. He quickly turns and just walks away as he doesn't want any part of that.

Only to see that Goku lookalike girl. Ken.

"Hey there blue hair. Want to fight?" She said which sounded like a demand as she brought out her two Sais. Rimuru sighs in exasperation but grabs his sword again as he finds this fight unavoidable.

"Ok then but please, call me Rimuru." He replies as Ken smirks.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"It has only been nine minutes and yet eleven students are already out." Winter said as she and Ironwood looks at Ranga who was growling in disappointment with half of the defeated students laying around him. Winter lowers her eyebrows at the site of Rimuru and Ranga. "I still don't trust them General. Reincarnation, a village filled with things you find in fairy tales, another world? It is just so hard to believe." She said all stressed out.

She keeps on trying to be professional but it's hard when seeing a talking slime and a wolf that could change size at will. Seeing these techniques without the uses of dust only solidify her stress.

"I know that this is hard to accept Winter. But we don't have any choice but to believe it as we are seeing his abilities first hand. His actions hold much more worth then words alone." Ironwood said back to his subordinate. He understands where Winter was coming from. He was still concerned rather or not having these two as students was the best idea.

"In any case we will carry on observing the two. I want all information you and Ms. Polendina can gather on the two." He ordered Winter. She puts her hand up in salute as she will carry out that order.

"Right away Gen. Ironwood."

Ironwood nods back as he carries on looking at Rimuru who is now standing against Ken Sai, a girl that defeated the other half of the students. By far she is the strongest initiate aside from Rimuru, Ranga and Penny. Who only matches by her poor attitude.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Ken didn't waste any time as she starts charging at Rimuru and swings one of her Sais at him. But he had superior reflexes as he blocks it with him armoured arm. Her smirk went wider as uses her weapon to manoeuvre Rimuru's arm out of the way. She uses this opening to thrust her other Sai towards Rimuru's chest but he then leaned back to dodge it, dragging Ken along with him and kicks her in the stomach.

The kick pushes her back a bit. "You are pretty good despite your looks." Ken gave out a compliment. Rimuru chuckles as he looks at her Sais.

"And you are pretty good as well despite having weapons made for farming." He said back. Ken smiles a bit as she swings her Sai into the air.

"Yea my family have been using these for so long. Although I like them a bit more..." Ken says before joining the two together to make a machine gun. "Modern." She finishes and started shooting them at Rimuru.

Rimuru had to run to the side to get out of the way. Ken stops and shoots again ahead of Rimuru. She did it fast enough for Rimuru to block the bullets with his arm but the wide spread hits him. Though his slime body doesn't feel the pain and regenerates the wound instantly.

"You pretty tough as well aren't you. Let's heat things up then." She says while switching her ammo into her fire dust rounds shoots again. Though she was confused when Rimuru didn't try to move.

"Sorry to say this but..." Rimuru slowly said as he was instantly in front of her. "But I'm fire proof." He finishes and slashes at her chest. That attack launches her into one of the ice pillars and actually makes a crack. She groans as she looks up at the screen and gasp at shock when she sees her aura at 50%. But what really set her off was Rimuru's who is still just below 95%.

'How!? How is she still at full!? My ammo was the strongest I could buy, how much aura could one girl have!?' Ken thought angrily and charges at Rimuru as she lets out her semblance. She kept thrusting at him while Rimuru kept on dodging her attacks become more predictable. Even with her added strength she still couldn't match Rimuru's reflexes.

'Why is she angry all of a sudden?' Rimuru thought all confused while jumping back to put some distance between them.

*She isn't putting much damage since you have more magicules then others.* Great Sage replied to Rimuru which helps him realise the problem.

'Oh great.' He thinks with a sigh. But that makes Ken think that he's mocking her.

"Ahhh!" She lets out a shout as she starts shooting ice dust. Even in this state she remembers how Rimuru isn't affected by her flames. Unfortunately he isn't just fire proof.

"I know why you're angry and I'm sorry. But..." She gasps when she hears Rimuru behind her.

'So fast.' Ken thinks as she was about to turn around but got hit by his swords hilt.

"I'm cold proof as well." He finishes with a cringe as Ken fell down unconscious.

"Six students remaining!" He hears Winter call out as the bell rings. Somewhere else we see Flint let out a hand towards a rainbow haired girl of the ground as she compliments his musical style matching with her beats. "And that marks the end of the Initiation." She continues as Alison was left unconscious with Cecil looking at her stop watch. "We will be inspecting your tasks and will consider rather to let you in the academy or to send you home." She says as Ranga sits on top of unconscious students with Penny in the distance observing him. Ironwood steps up in front of Winter.

"With that said you will meet at the main hall for further instructions. The staff will bring the unconscious to the infirmary and will explain it to them their. You are dismissed." Ironwood said as he left the booth. Winter reset the arena once she made sure everyone left and followed Ironwood.

Rimuru scratches his head a bit as he sees the others walking up to him along with one new person skating by Flint.

"That was a fun initiation. Right friends?" Penny smiles brightly as she had fun. Not to mention that she got quite a bit of data from watching Ranga fight. Speaking of which...

"Tsk those people didn't even put up a fight." Ranga said in annoyance but then felt someone poking him on the nose.

"Why the long face? We're finally done with this initiation. Let's go and have some fun." The new girl said as she skated around Ranga which is annoying him further.

"Um Flint, who's this?" Rimuru asks as Flint laughs nervously.

"She's the person I was fighting against. She's quite good at what she does as she pretty much ran circles around me while following the beets I create with my music. Her name is Neon." He says as they watch Ranga trying to hit her but the girl now named Neon kept on dodging him despite riding on skates. Rimuru sighs as he looks up and sees that Ken girl on screen as it shows that she still had 48% of aura.

'I just hope she isn't too mad when she wakes up.' He thought while deciding to break up Ranga and Neon before they get into trouble for the damages.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

*Fran, Fran? You awake yet?* Master said for the fourth time as Fran was still sleeping from that shock from a bit ago. Even it was surprised at how powerful Nora gotten just from one lightning spell.

Seeing that its attempt to wake Fran didn't work it looks over to the others. With the bridge gone thanks to the Nevermore, they couldn't help Ruby and the others defeat said Grimm. They even have to watch Nevermore break down the tower to get to the girls who was on top of it. Thankfully they manage to get to safety thanks to their weapons and Semblance.

"Thank goodness their safe." Jaune sighs in relief with Pyrrha nodding by him.

"Yes I hope they find a way to defeat it. I just wish we would help in some way." She said apologetic. Jaune cross him arms and looks at the girls.

"You and me both Pyrrha." He said as he started feeling useless. He then felt. Pyrrha grab his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiles back.

"Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke." They hear Nora as they see her poking Fran's cheek. Ren shook his head with a sigh as he then smiles and said.

"Nora, could you not do that? Fran wouldn't wake up from your poking."

"But Ren it's fun!" Nora shouted to them as she continues poking. Fran groans but was still unconscious.

Ren was about to come over there but was interrupted by gunfire. They look towards the cliff and see Ruby being launched into the air and used her Crescent Rose to trap Nevermore's neck into the cliff. They see Ruby drag the Grimm upwards thanks to Weiss's glyphs and chops the Nevermore's head off.

"Yes they did it!" Jaune celebrated as they all smile.

"Now all that's left is for us to find a way up there." Pyrrha wondered as Ren and Nora walk up to then as the boy look up.

"Well we couldn't go up the tower anymore." He says as a piece of the tower breaks off which proofs his point.

"We could climb the cliffs?" Nora suggested as she remembers her and Ren doing that on their travels.

Jaune was left stuck as he starts to consider that idea but then notices something worrying when he looks back to the cliffs. "Hey guys? There not suppose to be Grimm up on the cliff right?" He asks. The rest look at him in confusion.

"No I don't think so. The cliffs is Beacon probity so the teachers wouldn't allow any Grimm so close to school." Pyrrha replied which made Jaune even more worried.

"Why do you say that?" Nora asks Jaune as Ren looks where the blond was staring at. His eyes widen as he too now has a worried look.

"Ruby is in danger!"

Meanwhile up in the cliffs, Ruby was smiling brightly of what she just did to the Nevermore. Not knowing that something was creeping up behind her.

'That was totally awesome! I can't believe my plan actually worked!' She thought with glee as she felt like giggling. She stopped for a moment and shakes her head. Now is not the time to be giddy since initiation isn't exactly done yet. 'Now all we have to do is to get the others up the cliff. I wonder if Weiss could use her glyphs like she did with me.'

She was about to take out her scroll to make a quick phone call to Yang but was then interrupted when some shade covered Ruby.

"Oh Yang how did you get up here? I was about to call... you." Ruby turns around and see that it wasn't her sister but a very big Boabatusk. Not to mention that it has bone spikes hanging out on each side of all it shells. Ruby stares at it for a bit as she nervously chuckles. "Your not Yang, are you?" The Boabatusk huffs at Ruby as she felt her hair and hood blowing back. "Yea I thought not."

The Boabatusk had enough of her games as it roars at her. It reeled his head down.

"Ah!" Ruby yelped before jumping to the side. The Boabatusks tusks ripped the ground where Ruby was standing and made bits of the cliff break down. Ruby quickly whipped up her weapon as she was going to shoot it down but all she heard was a clicking noise.

"Oh grud." She mumbled as the Grimm rolls at her which looks like a giant wheel. But Ruby uses her semblance to run out of the way. The Boabatusk almost ran off the cliff but stopped at the right time. It was clearly seen that this one is smarter then the rest. Ruby really is in a pickle.

'Damn it, I waste all my ammo on that Nevermore since I thought that would be the end of it. And it has to be an alpha of all things!' Ruby cried at the thought as she changes to her scythe. "I can't run away, it would come straight at me if I do. That means I have to fight it here and now!" She shouted with determination as she got ready.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

"Professor Ozpin we need to head over there now! Ms. Rose can't beat the alpha all on her own! If it hits her even once, she will loose the remaining aura she has left!" Glynda shouted to Ozpin as he himself nods.

"Your right. Let's just hope Ms. Rose could hold herself up long enough for us to reach her." He said as they told the students to wait there for them to return and made their way to where Ruby is as fast as possible.

Back by the cliffs Yang was shouting in worry for her baby sis. "We need to get up there!" She said loudly while Weiss tried to hold her back to make sure Yang doesn't make any rash decision.

"I know that but unless we can actually do that we're stuck!" Weiss said trying to make Yang think logically but it didn't work. Blake remains quite as she tried to think on how to get up there. Her semblance could help her but that still wouldn't get her high enough.

*Fran! Wake up! Ruby is in danger!* Meanwhile Master has been trying to wake Fran up but that shock from earlier did more of a number on her then it thought. Not to mention of her head bashing into the pillar didn't exactly help matters. Master look at the rest as they all look helpless.

"Where is Ozpin and Glynda!?" Jaune shouted as he grew more worried by the minute. None of them had the answer to that question.

At the cliff Ruby tried slashing at the Alpha but its shell is too tough. 'Oh man oh man oh man! I am in big trouble!' She thought as she frantically tried finding a way to damage the Grimm. 'I remember dad mentioning that the Boabatusk's weak point is its weakness. But…' She carried on as she looks at its belly which was so close to the ground that she could barely see it. 'No way am I hitting that! It's smart enough to know that is its weak point!'

She was then interrupted when the Alpha rolled right to her. She yelped again as she uses her semblance and dash to the side. But she then find herself right near the cliff.

"Ah oh." Ruby said quietly as she sees the Grimm getting ready to charge at her.

*Oh no.* Master said as well as it sees that Ruby couldn't last much longer. It looks at Fran to see her waking up but it thinks that she wouldn't be quick enough. Master then decides on something incredibly risky.

*Oh to hell with it! This secret isn't enough to just leave her hanging like this!*

Jaune and the rest was getting more and more worried until they saw something flew past them.

"Wait wasn't that…?" Pyrrha said as they all look back only to see Fran rubbing her eyes.

"Master?" Fran mumbled as she looks around only to see Master flying up the cliff.

Ruby was a scared as she took a step back but stopped as bit of the dirt fell. She grips onto her Crescent Rose like a lifeline as she tries pushing away her fears.

"Come on you overgrown pig! Give me your best shot!" Ruby yelled out. The Boabatusk roars as it accepts the challenge and ran straight towards her as Ruby gets her scythe ready. She then hears some kind of whistling noise.

*Get away from Ruby!*

Ruby see's the sword flew pass her and watches it slash the Alpha across the face. The Alpha groans in pain as that strike hits its snout.

"Fran's sword? It moved on its own?" Ruby mumbled as Master growls at the Grimm.

*How dare you hurt one of Fran's friends? You will pay for that tenfold my friend.* Ruby gasps as she just realised that it just talked.

The Alpha growls as it decides to aim for the sword to make it pay for that slash and rolls at it.

*Don't think that's going to work with me! Earth magic.* It quietly casted as magic circles appear around it and shoots out big rocks at the Grimm. *[Earth Bellow.] The rocks hit it dead on as it actually fell out of the roll and into the ground.

"Wow." Ruby was astonished as she was incredibly in awe. Seeing a sword like this is a dream come true for a weapon fan like her.

The Grimm stood up though it seemed to be stumbling a bit. It huffs angrily as it charges at Master.

But Master stood still. It draws near as it thinks that it finally got the sword. But at the last second it goes down to the ground as the Alpha ran past it. Master then goes up and slashes it's belly. The Grimm roared out in pain as it fell on its side.

*Take this! Sword technique! [THRUST!]* Master shouted as he stabbed through its head.

The Grimm groan as it feels that it's live is fading away.

Down below the others saw what happen as they all sigh in relieve.

"Well I guess that sword HANDLED it well am I right?" Yang said which made the two groan at the pun with Yang herself chuckling.

Master sighs in relieve as that was finally over. I looks over to see if Ruby was alright only to see her staring at it with stars in her eyes. Master sighs as it thought how it is going to take to explain this to the others but stops to see a screen appear.

[Rank up! 27 - 28]

*Wait… What?*


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello and welcome to chapter 18. Whew boy this has been an incredibly long chapter for me and I wanted to have more in it. But it was getting too long anyway so I have to move it to the next chapter.**

 **By the way thank you all for reading this story despite me making a few mistakes here and there. I want to give a special thank you to Impstar for all the advice you given me and I hope you like this one.**

 **So with that said let's get it on!**

* * *

 **Diclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

* * *

"You got the videos I sent to you Ozpin?" Ironwood said from his desk in his office through the video chat. Ozpin himself pushes up his glasses before nodding to the general.

"Yes and I got to say. This Rimuru person is quite interesting. From what I seen of him it looked like he wasn't even trying in that fight against Ms. Sai. I heard that she was suppose to be the best of her family this generation. Is that right?" Ozpin inquired. Ironwood nods back.

"That is right though it seems that her prowess only matches that of her temper." He said while shaking his head which makes Ozpin chuckle.

"I'm surprise you would allow someone like her to join your school." He said as he found this kind an amusing.

"A good friend of mine who was a part of the family highly recommended her. It was nothing more but a favour between friends." Ironwood said while feeling quite nostalgic. Ozpin himself was a bit surprised that Ironwood have that feeling towards someone that wasn't apart of their circle. "But enough about that. How is your side doing with the girl and that... Sword?"

Ironwood don't know how to word it. From how Ozpin talked about the duo, they seem to be just as strange as the slime and his pe -ahem- friend wolf.

"They seem to be fitting quite nicely. What they did at our initiation exceeded my expectations. It seems like this year will be and interesting one." Ozpin said which made Ironwood frown.

"Remember Ozpin. They may be having fun at the moment but they still want to go back to where they came from. I'm afraid of what would happen if they overstayed their welcome." Ironwood said while crossing his arms. Ozpin sighs tiredly at Ironwood's concerns.

"Now don't be like that James, your making them sound like criminals." Ozpin said to him. Ironwood shakes his head while staring at him.

"It wouldn't hurt to show a bit of cautious in this unique situation." He argued.

"But it can hurt if you're onto them 24/7. They are from other world's we don't know anything about. Don't treat them like their trouble when there's no need to be." Ozpin said back to Ironwood. The general sighs.

"I'm just trying to find what's best for the kingdom Ozpin. You can at least understand that." Ironwood says as that is the one thing both can agree to.

"And you're right, just make sure that you think more if what you're doing is for the best." Ozpin said before he smiles again to lighten up the mood. "In any case. Will he be coming for the Vital Festival this year?" Ozpin asks to Ironwood.

"Yes I will be assigning him and his friend to their team later today. They will be going to Vale like all the other students." He explained while smiling back.

"I will be waiting till then James." Ozpin said as Ironwood nods before ending the voice chat. Ozpin sighs again while leaning back on his chair.

"I hope he doesn't make a tragic decision concerning Mr. Tempest and his friend." Ozpin mumbled but then remembers one of the things Ironwood mentioned. "A reincarnate huh? Just like the sword. Is that really a coincidence?" Ozpin looks out the window at the clear blue skies as this reminds him of the two gods that once roamed this world.

"No they left this world eons ago. Why would they start again after so long?" Ozpin mumbled to himself. "No, there must be something more about this. Something we're not seeing."

Ozpin sighs one last time before picking up his cup but found it empty.

"Damn it."

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Rimuru sighs as he stood in front of the infirmary. He told the others that he had something to do and even tell Ranga to hang with the others till he was done. Rimuru felt like he had wronged her somehow. He figured that since Ken seems to be quite a capable fighter it must have shocked her that she was beaten by an overwhelming foe. He knows how strong he is. Strong enough that there wouldn't be a good match up in this world. So Rimuru felt a bit bad that he made Ken's confidence taken a nosedive.

He has been at the door for quite a while as he wasn't sure how to go about this. Rimuru shook his head and slaps his cheeks to knock some sense into himself. 'Come on Rimuru! You are the leader of the Tempest alliance who had faced demons, this should be nothing!'

He sighs again as he felt assured that he can get through this. And so he open the door only to see Ken was about to reach for the door herself.

"Oh. Y-you're awake." Rimuru said nervously as actually notice that Ken is a bit taller then him.

The silence was a bit awkward but it stopped when Ken actually grin.

"Blue hair! I was about to come find you! But you ended up right on my door step!" Ken shouts out happily while laying her arm around Rimuru. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"You're not angry?" He mumbled as he can't quite find the right words.

"Angry?" Ken asks before realising what he meant. "Oh you mean our fight? Yea I can get a bit hot headed, especially when I'm not the one in control of the fight."

'A bit?' Rimuru thought as he thinks that she is underestimating her temper.

"Anyway what are you doing here? I didn't hurt you that badly. Hell you don't even have any marks in your body." Ken wondered as Rimuru rubs his head.

"Well I actually came to apologise as I thought you were angry that you lost." Rimuru said as he was now a bit embarrassed now that he said it out loud. Ken's eyes widen before laughing out loud.

"Ha ha ha! What are you talking about that fight was awesome!" Ken shouts out while Rimuru covers his ears as Ken was a bit too close. "I mean sure I was a bit angry when I woke up but when I thought about it a bit. It made me realise that I still have a long way to go. You see my family has this slogan in our main dojo. 'No matter how strong you are, there will always be someone stronger.'" She finishes as she has her arm forward while saying it.

"Is that so?" Rimuru could only reply as he thought how much this girl is like Goku from Dragonball.

"You see blue hair. I am in a family filled with warriors. Some of them were even part of the Great War. And I was the strongest in my generation. None of the pupils from the dojo were even a challenge anymore. I was just that good. I was disappointed when I found out I would be attending this strict school instead of Beacon. But then I met you. I was so shocked at how powerful you are despite being a girl smaller then me. But then I found myself overwhelmed by how quick the battle was turned and that I was defeated so easily. Your aura barely cracked." Ken rambled on as Rimuru wondered how long this will go on for. Though he was annoyed how she mistaken him as a girl. He knows that he has a feminine type body but was it really that hard to notice. Ken moves in front of him and gave him a smile.

"Anyway what I am getting at is that I accept your apology. Actually I should be the one saying sorry for getting so heated up during all that." Ken said as Rimuru nods.

"I'm relief to hear that." He said as he was glad that they can actually move on.

"That doesn't mean I'm giving up though. Knowing there is someone stronger then me in this school actually fires me up. So be prepared Blue hair!" Ken laughs as she walks away. Rimuru watches her walk of before he actually realises something.

"Hey I already told you that my name is Rimuru! And that I am a boy!" Ken actually stops mid step as she looks back with a shock face.

"You're a boy!?"

 **-LINE BREAK-**

The announcement for the new teams was about to begin. All the students and initiates are filling up the room. Rimuru and Ken made it with just a few minutes to spare. Ken scratches her head while her other hand on her waist.

"Looks like we made it. I really am getting tired of all this strict rules." Ken said annoyed. Rimuru could only chuckle about this.

"Well we might as well get used to it, right?" Rimuru said with Ken looking at him and nods.

"You got that right I guess." Ken said with a grin. Rimuru is now looking for where his friends might be. Thankfully he didn't search for long when they hear Penny calling his name.

"Friend Rimuru! Over here!" Penny shouted while waving at him Rimuru waves back to make sure that she got his attention. He then looks at Ken and says.

"You want to come with? I'll introduce you to them." Rimuru suggested. Ken thought about it and merely shrugs.

"Oh what the hell." Ken said back and follows him.

It took a bit of time but they made it.

"Rimuru, where have you been?" Flint said while Rimuru and Ken sits down. Ranga looks over to Ken and stares at her with suspicions. Ken notices though she doesn't know why Ranga looks a bit hostile towards her.

"I was just hanging out with a new friend. I think you all know about Ken?" Rimuru doesn't want to go too in detail as he still felt a bit embarrassed about it.

"Oh you mean that hot tempered chick?" Neon, also a new friend, said which causes Ken to look at the red haired girl.

"What did you say?" Ken knows she has a temper problem but that doesn't mean she wouldn't care if someone starts talking about it. Neon's mouth looks like a cat as she was going to continue when she was interrupted by Penny.

"Shush friends it's starting." She says excitedly as they all saw Winter and Ironwood walking up the stage.

Ironwood taps on the microphone to see if it was working before speaking. "I would like to say a job well done to all the initiates who applied to this academy. But their can only be 8 people that stand above the rest." The initiates looks around nervously when Ironwood said that.

'Only 8 people? That doesn't sound like much for the first year.' Rimuru thought as he was a bit confused.

"Winter will announce the teams of four, making that two teams. I'm sorry to say for the rest who were not announced will be send back home and try again next year." Ironwood finishes as he steps back to allow Winter to take a stand.

"I will now announce the first team." The initiates gulped in anticipation. "Flint Coal."

"Yes." Flint said quiet while high fiving Rimuru. He tried to do the same for Ranga but he just look away. Flint shrugs a bit before heading up.

"Neon Katt."

"Yippee!" Neon was the exact opposite as Flint as she excitedly went up.

"Ken Sai."

"I'm in!" Ken shouted as well while walking up. But not before giving a thumbs up towards Rimuru with the slime giving a thumbs up back at her.

"And finally Alison Ice."

"Whew." Alison sighs in relief while walking up.

"You four worked hard to reach this far and it clearly shows." Winter said as she handed over a certificate to Flint. "For the next four years your team will be named Team FNKI (Funky). And Flint Coal will lead your team."

Flint was a bit surprised that he was made team leader as Neon puts her hand on his shoulder as Ken gave him a fist bump. Alison merely shrugs as he was thankful that he wasn't made team leader. Leading just isn't his style.

The four went down to their seats as Winter started announcing the next team.

"The final team for this year will be as follows. Rimuru Tempest."

Rimuru steps up and Penny smiles happily.

"Penny Polendina."

Penny was even happier while standing up quickly as she follows Rimuru.

"Ciel Soleil."

Ciel nods while standing up silently and walks up the stage.

"And the final student is Ranga Tempest."

Ranga smirks as he too went up the stage. Rimuru smiles along with him.

"You four worked hard throughout initiation. This will be the start of your training to become Huntsmen and Huntress." Winter said as she handed over a certificate to Rimuru. "For the next four years your team will be named Team TPCT (Tempest). Rimuru Tempest is going to lead your team."

Rimuru was kind of shocked that they would allow him to be in such a roll. Penny swing her arms up and down. [1] Ranga nods his head as he agrees that there is no one else that could lead better than Rimuru. Ciel nods as well though didn't show much emotion.

"To all that wasn't chosen will be sent home. Just remember you will always have another chance next year." Winter announced as the ones who wasn't chosen groans a bit but claps anyway to the two teams. Winter nods a bit before stepping back for Ironwood steps up again.

"The two teams will be handed out class schedules along with maps to show them to their dome rooms. Homeroom will begin at 0900 hours. Don't be late." Ironwood said as he and Winter walks out.

"Ooh I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Penny said excitedly while hugging Rimuru. Rimuru laughs a bit as Ranga merely yawns. Ciel follows a bit behind with her hands in her front.

They reached to where Flint and his team are. Flint smiles to Rimuru before reaching out for a handshake.

"Good luck in being leader." He said. Rimuru nods as he accepts the handshake.

"You to." He said with a smile.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

With initiation finally over. Everyone made it back to Beacon and is now resting while Ozpin to announce the teams.

Meanwhile, Fran and the others was having a late lunch since initiation went on longer then expected. The black cat feels like her energy is coming back from eating Curry while the others ate alongside with her. But some of them looked like they weren't hungry.

"So, when are we going to ask about the sword?" Weiss broke the silence which makes Blake look up from the book she was reading as she too wants to know. Though she is more interested in Fran instead of Master.

"Its name is Master." Fran simply said while still eating. Ruby ate her last cookie and was surprisingly silent as she stood up. Everyone look up to her as they hear Ruby taking a deep breath. And then...

"Yea what is Master!? Is it some kind of super AI!? Or an experiment gone wrong!? Oh wait maybe it's like a fairy tale and that it is actually alive!? Or or or..." Ruby rambled on making suggestions more ridiculous then the last while getting closure and closure to Fran.

*Too close, too close!* Master yelled as Fran really wanted to get back to her curry. Fortunately she was saved as Yang yanked Ruby's hood back.

"Whoa at least give them a chance to speak sis." Yang said to her as that made Ruby pout. Weiss sighs while shaking her head as she can't believe her new partner could act such a child.

"And of course it isn't alive. It might be a top secret AI from Atlas." Weiss suggested but was interrupted by Jaune as he raise his hand.

"If it was top secret then why would Fran be holding it?" He said nervously but then flinched when he felt a glare.

"Why would you think Fran couldn't be in possession of such a sword?" Blake said for the first time as the others was slightly shock over the hostility.

"I don't think that's what Jaune meant Blake." Pyrrha intervened as Jaune let out a sigh in relief. This ended up in an argument with Blake argues with Jaune and Pyrrha along with Ruby, Yang and Weiss arguing about who is more right. Although Yang is trying to play peacekeeper between the two. Nora wants to join in but Ren pulls her back as he sighs.

The two in question was getting quite annoyed over this. Master finally had enough of it.

*Enough!* It shouted as the entire table went quite. Thankfully the cafeteria was empty as they came back more later then the others. *You guys can ask questions, that's fine. But don't talk like we're not even here!*

Ruby lowers her head as the all the others seem to have calm down. "Your right. We seem to have gotten ahead of ourselves when Fran is right in front of us." She says as the others followed and apologise. Although some like Weiss and Blake remains quiet.

*So, you wanted to know who I am?* It started as Fran sighs in relief. The others nods in silence while staring at Master. *I've got no idea.*

"Wh-What?" Ruby let out as the others felt like falling down from such an unclimactic answer.

*I don't know where I came from. I don't even know who created me. When I first awoken I found myself in a pedestal in what seems like the ruins.* It said.

'That lab experiment theory may have more creditability then I thought. Maybe the lab was abandon when the Grimm attacked maybe.' Weiss theorizes but kept her mouth shut as she wants to learn more.

*I don't know where I was but there was one thing I wanted. A wielder.* It continues but tried to not look at Fran as she was glaring at it. She still remembers the sword mentioning his preference when it comes to wielders. *Aham. An-And that was the time I found out my semblance was telekinesis when a bunch of monsters attack me.* It didn't lie because the goblins that tried to wield it was monsters.

Ruby and Nora's eyes sparkles as they deeply listen to this story.

"A sword having a semblance. I've heard Atlas is studying aura a lot recently." Blake mumbles as Weiss decided to write all this down. Maybe her sister knows something about this.

"Wow and you defeated them despite just awakening?" Jaune was invested in this as well as this sounds like a start of those Fairy's tales his sisters use to read him.

*Yep. They were pretty weak so it wasn't all that hard to kill them. Any way once I learn of my semblance. I decided to have a look around.* And so it tells them stories of the monsters it killed though it had to replace the monsters with different kinds of Grimm.

"But wait. How is Fran apart of all this?" Yang asks them. Fran was going to speak next but was interrupted when the speakers went on.

"All students please head to the main hall. We will now announce the new teams." All of them moan in disappointment as Fran stands up after clearing up five plates of curry.

"Let's go." She simply said as the others look at astonishment at how a tiny girl could eat so much. Though Yang isn't that surprised as she sees Ruby eat just as many cookies on a daily basis.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Later that afternoon. The initiates along with students from other years stood at the auditorium for Ozpin to assign teams to the first years. He stood in front of four guys with one of them being the one that bullied Fran the other day. "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Sky Lark and Dove Bronzewing. You have collected the two bishop pieces. With you now officially students of Beacon academy I give your team the name team CRDL (Cardinal). Lead by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said as the orange hair in armour grins proudly as the students applaud. Though it became obvious that the students wasn't that into it for this team but Cardin and his team doesn't seem to care like they knew that they would be on top soon.

The new team walk off the stage as Ozpin wondered how he could solve the teams' obvious ego while calling out the next four students.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. You have collected the two white rook pieces. With you now students within the academy I will name you four team JNPR (Juniper). Lead by..." Jaune sighs as he thinks that Pyrrha was going to be the leader. "Jaune Arc!"

'Yep I knew it. Pyrrha is... wait, what?' Jaune took a second to realise what the headmaster just said. "Me?" He mumbled while pointing to himself as he can't believe it.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin clarified that what Jaune heard wasn't wrong. Pyrrha was happy for him as she felt like he deserves it. She pats him on the back but must have hit a bit hard with Jaune stumbling a bit. Nora giggles a bit with Ren letting out a smile. Jaune rubs his head in embarrassment as they left the stage with Pyrrha quietly apologising.

Ozpin clears his throat and calls out the last four.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you collected the two Knight pieces. With you all now students I will give you the name Team RWBY (Ruby)."

'That's going to be confusing.' Ruby thought about the name.

"Lead by, Ruby Rose." Ozpin finishes as Ruby and Weiss let's out a gasp though for two different reasons.

'Okay now it's really going to be confusing!' Ruby was knocked a bit from Yang's hug while Weiss stares at Ruby as she doesn't know how to feel about this arrangements. Blake merely felt indifferent about it since she could see why Ruby was chosen. And besides she knows that she wasn't leader material anyway.

Ozpin smiles as the four leave but was a bit worried when seeing Weiss starting to glare at Ruby. Hopefully they would be able to sort it out. But right now there is one more announcement.

"Now then before we end things tonight I have one more student. May you come up Fran Master." Ozpin announced while pulling up his glasses. Team RWBY and JNPR look up and had worried looks on their faces. Fran and Master said they would be alright but they can't help but to worry.

"Every year in Beacon we always have teams of four. It's to make sure that Huntsmen and Huntress know that they can have each others backs but to also make sure that the leader don't have to think up a plan for too many people. But for the first time in Beacon history that I'm willing an exemption." Ozpin said as the audience murmurs about it.

"Your actions in initiation proved that you are Huntress material. A Huntsmen is meant to be brave, courageous. But what a Huntsmen stands most is... a guardian. A guardian to those that needs help. And what you shown us today is that you're that and so much more." Ozpin continues as Glynda puts up a screen above them, showing them when Fran and Weiss saving Ruby from the King Taijitu. Ruby flinches when she saw that Grimm which nearly killed her as Yang pats her on the shoulder.

"Which leads me to say that with the card of Kings you have collected. I will give you a choice of a team of your choosing. Raising to a team of five." Ozpin says as the screen changes to the three teams that has just been made. Fran looks back at Master as she wonders what it would say.

*It's your choice Fran.*

Fran nods a bit as she looks up the screen. Fran felt mesmerised at the light the screen emits but shook her head as she concentrates. Fran immediately dismiss CRDL as she doesn't want anything to do with them. Fran likes RWBY as she wants to get to know Blake more as she found out that she has a similar smell as her own. Making Blake a black cat. But she doesn't want to be on a same team as Weiss. That then makes her answer obvious.

"Team JNPR. I want to be on their team." She said with a smile as Ozpin smiles back.

"Will that be alright Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked Jaune. He flinches as Jaune was back into the spotlight. Pyrrha lay her hand on his shoulder to comfort. That seem to comfort him as he smiles up and nods.

"W-we will be happy to have her sir."

Fran and Master Smiles brightly as the team along with Ruby and the others congratulates Fran.

"That is the end of initiation. Glynda will hand out your dome numbers and timetables as classes will begin first thing in the morning. I hope to see you all enjoy here at Beacon Academy." Ozpin finishes as the crowd applause. Ozpin walks off with Glynda stepping up to say a few words. 'This year will certainly be a unique one.' He thinks as he looks at Fran with the other teams. "And unique one indeed." He mumbled before pushing his glasses again as he leaves the Main Hall.

* * *

[1] Like Uraraka does in My Hero Academia.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone sorry I am so late. While at first I was having trouble with this writing block, I was having a few other troubles to go pass on. One of them being illness. For the pass week I and my family had caught a bug that really upset our stomachs. I don't want to get into any details so just know that I couldn't do anything while going through that ordeal.**

 **So yea that is why I am so late with the chapter. I am all better now so that I can carry on writing like normal. For now though let's get this well overdue chapter started. Let's get it on!**

 **Update 07/11/2019: My older brother had spell checked this chapter so it should be a little bit better then what it was before.**

* * *

 **Diclaimer:** Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita by Tanaka Yu, Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken by Fuse and RWBY by Roosterteeth.

* * *

In the middle of the night at the far corner of Vale, there stood a few abandoned warehouses. But because it was abandoned it was a good spot for criminals to make it their home base.

The White Fang does their usual business, bringing in Dust from their latest heist for a human. They don't know why they are working with those they have considered enemies for years, but it's not like they have a choice in the matter since it was Adam, their superior, who made this choice.

Inside one of the warehouses is an alluring lady sitting on one of the crates where they store the stolen Dust. If someone didn't know any better, they might try to give it a shot with her, but they wouldn't last long after the lady inevitably burns them.

Her dark, silky black hair sits on her shoulders with her glowing amber eyes in-between, with alluring red lips on pale skin. She wears a black dress reaching down to her knees trimmed with amber silk. At the bottom she wore high-heeled shoes clattering on the crate she was sitting on.

She has been waiting for a bit for someone, or something to come. Though she has been waiting she isn't impatient since that would mean disrespect to the one she serves. The wait has been rewarded as she sees something coming. She jumps off the crate and kneels to the ground.

"Lady Salem. I have been waiting for your arrival." She says calmly as a black ball floated towards her. Red lights were flowing inside the ball with black tentacles hanging from the bottom. The ball glows red as it speaks.

"Rise my dear Cinder." A female like voice rang out as the lady, now named Cinder, stands up. "Now, what do you have to report?" Salem said from the ball.

"I have located the one who fell from the sky." Cinder said to it.

"Oh?" Salem hummed, this revelation catching her interest.

"Yes, the person who we are seeking has foiled one of Romans robberies along with one other girl, though that person is insignificant as she was born in Vale." Cinder reported.

"Hmm. Are you sure this person is who we are looking for?" Said Salem - a demand more than a question.

"I am quite sure lady Salem. The girl looks like a cat Faunus but her skills are a lot more than we would expect for a girl her age." Cinder replied immediately. She swears she can feel Salem raising an eyebrow.

"Cinder… You should know better. Prodigies are not out of the ordinary in the world we live in." Cinder tries not to gulp down her nervousness as she can just hear the displeasure in Salem's voice.

"No it's not just that my lady. Magic… The girl knows magic."

The ball went silent as Cinder was breaking out in a sweat until Salem spoke. "Explain."

"I was there when the girl disrupted Romans plans and with your blessing I was able to sense magic within her. You and the wizard are the only two in Remnant that could wield magic." Cinder tried not to speak his name as she knew that Salem despises that one very much. "That's not all either."

"Hm?"

"The sword she wields. That sword is sentient. When the girl threw it at me with her wind magic I could just see the sword staring at me." Silence filled the space between them as Cinder wonders what Salem's next step is going to be.

"Where is the girl now?" She hears Salem speak.

"Sadly the wizard found her before I could do anything. She is now attending Beacon Academy. What should we do? This will surly put an unknown variable into our plans." Cinder asks while gripping her hands, hoping that Salem won't get annoyed over Cinder not getting the girl in time.

"We shall observe for now. It could also be said that we don't know if this girl will pose a threat or not. The plan will also go unchanged and it will also help us keep a closer eye on our enemies. Is that understood?" Salem explained to her underling. Cindy nodded.

"Understood my lady." Cinder replied back. Salem's ball slowly floats back into the shadows.

"Do not fail me my dear Cinder. This will be the next big step in our master plan." Cinder waited until the ball was gone before letting out a sigh of relief.

'That went along better than I thought. Though that just means that I will have to make sure this plan goes off without a hitch. The next step will begin soon.' Cinder made sure to go over the plan one more time while heading out.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

A new day has arrived in Atlas. Everyone is now waking up to go to work. Students from the Huntsmen division are getting ready for their first day of class, while students from the army division woke up early to train.

Ranga yawns loudly as he sorted out his blue tie which he pretty much despises at this point. "Do we really need to wear these? These are like chokers!" Ranga shouts in annoyance. Rimuru sighs, already dressed and waiting. He walks over and ties Ranga's tie under his collar.

Rimuru looks over Ranga to see if he got everything else sorted. For their uniform they are wearing grey buttoned up jackets with a white, collared shirt underneath. Under all that is a darker shaded pair of grey jeans along with black shoes.

"Sadly it's mandatory to wear these perfectly. Just try not to complain too much until I come up with what the next step is going to be, okay?" Rimuru said apologetically. Ranga grumbles but ends up nodding. Rimuru smiles as he pats Ranga's chest to tell him he's done.

They then hear their door which leads to the girl's room loudly knocking. "Hey friends are you ready for your first day!?" They hear Penny shouting through the door.

"Just about!" Rimuru shouts back as he went on sorting out all of their textbooks at the only desk in the room. He looks around for a bit and sees Ranga scratching his neck as he finds the tie uncomfortable while leaning on one of the two beds in the room.

In Atlas Academy each team has its own dorm room, but the dorms have two separate rooms, one for the boys and one for girls. Each room has two beds just by the window with two closets just on the left side of the room. The entrances are in both rooms with one door connecting the two rooms. Lastly the desk is under the window.

"You ready Ranga?" Rimuru said, Ranga sighing as he tried to ignore the tie for now.

"I'm right behind you Rimuru-sa..." Ranga stops himself again while shutting his mouth. Rimuru merely smiles as they walk out.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Ciel had made sure that the team was on time for class much to Ranga's chagrin. Ciel wanted to get there perfectly on time but Rimuru said that the earlier the better. He's gotten a lot of experience about different things happening on his way to work in his first life.

Rimuru looks around the new classroom as students come flooding in.

'This room looks like a western classroom.' He thought while looking at his team. Ranga has given up on making himself comfortable and decided to rest a bit before class starts. Penny keeps on bouncing up and down excitedly with Ciel sorting out all of her equipment.

Rimuru then looks at the big screen down at the front of the room as it reads 'Dust studies.' He looks outside and notices some soldiers in training doing their morning drills as his mind wonders.

Rimuru has already learned quite a bit about this world after being here for two weeks and while the world of Remnant is similar to his old home, it is also quite different.

While Earth uses oil and coal as its fuel source, Remnant uses crystallised stones which hold numeral elements in them for their everyday needs. Then that begs a question.

'Hey Great Sage. Have dinosaurs ever existed in Remnant?' He asks his skill.

*No Rimuru. Dinosaurs never existed in this world.*

'And since dinosaurs never existed, there's no way oil could exist either, right?' Rimuru theorized.

*That is correct.*

That means that they can't travel to outer space since he once read that Dust doesn't work in space. Quite a weird weakness to have but it's not like Rimuru is complaining.

He was then knocked out of his thoughts when the door opens and he sees a lady coming in. Rimuru notices she is quite old but then guesses she is probably about in her mid-fifties. She looks like she mostly prefers the colour red as indicated by all of her items of clothing.

She wears a red suit all buttoned up neatly with a darker shaded tie around her neck. She wears a form fitted skirt which reaches down to her knees finishing in a pair of red boots. The most noticeable thing about her was her red cap shaped hat and a red cape hanging off of her neck and clasped together with a pendant depicting the moon with a star in its centre.

"Good morning students. I know some of you are first year students so allow me to introduce myself." She began as she walked to the screen at the front of the class room. "My name is..." Unfortunately she was interrupted when the door opened again, though this time very loudly as three out of four of Team FNKI fell down.

Rimuru's sweat drops at the situation as some of the students - especially Penny - tried not to laugh as that would have been highly inappropriate.

"Are you apart of my class?" The teacher said, demanding an answer as Flint who was the only one who had not fallen, was about to speak, but Ken spoke up instead.

"It wasn't our fault teach. Ice boy here decided not to wake up." She said angrily while poking Alison's cheek. He immediately smacked the hand away in annoyance and points a finger at her.

"Don't put the blame on me you brute! You're the one who ate more breakfast then was needed!" Alison shouted back while standing up. Ken followed while glaring at him.

"What was that!?" Ken yelled while growling at him.

"Isn't this getting out of hand?" Flint was worried that they would get into more trouble while Neon was just enjoying the show.

"You are such a spoiled braaaaaa..." Ken suddenly slowed down as she felt her eyes growing heavy.

Alison saw the teacher touching their shoulders. "What is gooooiiiing oooooon?" He soon followed as the two fell down to the ground fast asleep.

"Please. There will be no arguing in my classroom. No siree." The teacher said as Flint bows in apology.

"I am incredible sorry about this teacher." He said, which seemed to actually bring a smile to the teachers face as she let's go of the two shoulders. Ken and Alison groan a bit before opening their eyes.

"I see that headmaster Ironwood was correct in appointing you leader Mr. Coal." The teacher said finally, smiling as she headed back up front. "I will forgive you just this once but make sure this doesn't happen again - this little display and your tardiness."

Flint nods in acceptance while Alison and Ken shook off their tiredness going to their seats. The two glared at each other but Flint just stares at them to make sure they don't get into any more trouble.

The teacher claps her hands to get them back on track. "Now with that out of the way, let me introduce myself to all the first years. My name is Din Godmother and I will be teaching you all about Dust for the next three years." She said. Din notices Ciel who is holding her hand up. "Yes dearie?" Din asks which prompts Ciel to stand up.

"I heard you were a teacher of this academy, but are you also the leader of the three Huntress godmothers?" Ciel inquired, causing Din to sigh a bit but holding the smile.

"Yes that is correct. Me and my two sisters woke here as teachers in this academy since we retired from fighting. Now we're just teachers, teaching the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntress's." Din answered as Ciel nods in appreciation, sitting back down. Rimuru was left in thought.

'I heard that the teachers here are top notch and they aren't wrong. But...' Rimuru thought as he looked at Din. 'I wonder what her fighting style is. Does her semblance work on Grimm? Wait... does Grimm even sleep?' He asked himself but decided to think about it another time.

He looks over to Ken staring at Alison as he himself was just setting up his books while yawning after being put to sleep. Rimuru hopes that they could get pass their differences. He had these thoughts all throughout class. Thankfully with his photographic memory he also memories what the teacher said.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Fran, has never been to school before. The reason being is that her and her family had always travelled from one place to another. Only her mother and father had ever taught her, and they only taught the things needed on how to survive the wilderness; How to stay in shape, how to catch and cook food, a way to fight monsters and all the other things. She was however also taught how to read and write.

Beacon academy truly fascinated her with how big it was built. It was even bigger than the guild back home. It was only when thinking that when she suddenly felt a bit homesick.

They have just entered the guild a few months ago and yet they already had a quite a few memories of the place they were starting to call home.

Fran and Master ran through the ranks after the Goblin expedition along with a few other quests such as taking care of a noble knight and a blue cat in his employ, proving her worth so that the guild Master won't be classified as a paedophile and a lolicon.

Not to mention Amanda. They may not have had a good first impression but she has grown on Fran. She was the one who taught her about magic which led Fran to creating thunder magic. Amanda is probably looking everywhere for Fran right now.

'I hope they're not too worried over me disappearing.' Fran thought as she drowned out the teacher rambling on. Yes, she and her friends are at a class called Grimm Studies. She was excited about learning more about Grimm but it turned out to be a disappointment. It wasn't the class itself that was boring, it was the teacher, Professor Port.

"...so, I killed the Beowolf with my bare hands, sold its fur in the nearest village for a few good liens." Port continued to ramble on which was getting more boring by the second. Fran tries so hard not to fall asleep but it seemed like other students are already asleep, distracting themselves or somewhere in between. And she just had to leave Master in their dorm.

Fran wanted Master with her but even with Ozpin giving them permission to have Master outside the locker, one of the conditions was that Fran can't take it anywhere with her. They agreed but Fran was left pouting.

On the bright side Ozpin can let her and Master in the kitchen so that the sword can work its magic.

"Are you alright there Fran?" She hears Pyrrha whisper to her. Fran merely nods as she sees that the red head has at least taken notes from this.

She looks over to the rest and sees Jaune also trying not to fall asleep as Nora and Ren were doing stuff to distract themselves. Ren was reading a book while Nora was playing around with Ren's hair. She just finished putting up a ponytail and was giggling at her accomplishment while Ren just sighed. But she could also see the hint of a smile on his face, like he is used to this kind of treatment and has actually come to find it somehow comforting.

She now looks over to Team RWBY. Ruby herself has been doodling to pass the time with Weiss actually taking the lesson seriously, though she does seem to be annoyed at something. Yang is on her phone while playing with her long hair and Blake was reading like Ren. But what got her attention was Blake taking glances at her.

Ever since they met at initiation Fran has always known that Blake was a black cat just like her or Faunus in this world. But the black bow that's covering her cat ears has been on her mind for a while and she wondered why Blake was covering it.

Throughout class that was all she was thinking about while the teacher was so into his story to notice all his distracted students, until the teacher said:

"So which among you have the courage of a Huntsmen to fight the beast!?" Fran took a moment to register those words and gasped. She was about to raise her hand but someone beat her to it.

"Right here sir!" Surprisingly it was Weiss that had said that. Fran pouts as she sat back down. Pyrrha pats her shoulder to comfort her.

But she felt a bit disappointed to see a Boabatusk was the one she was going to fight as she battled tons yesterday and was no doubt exhausted in fighting them.

Port smiled as Weiss came down, now in her battle cloths to fight. Because of the Alpha Master being defeated yesterday the Boabatusks were just easy pickings, making it much easier to capture.

"Are you ready?" Port asked as Weiss pulls out her Myrtenaster.

The mock battle didn't go well for Weiss as Fran counted many mistakes she has made.

'Why is she not going for the belly?' She thought as they see Weiss hitting its armour plating. It's like she never fought a Boabatusk before. Not to mention that the rest of the team were still encouraging her on. Weiss yells at Ruby for giving her unwanted advice.

"Weiss! Go for the stomach!" Ruby shouted out. But instead of a thank you she glares at Ruby.

"I am trying to concentrate!" Weiss yells back at Ruby. This distraction catches the Grimm's attention as it charges at Weiss.

She looks back in shock and tried to block the strike. But the strike instead knocks the rapier of Weiss's hands.

"Ooh that's going to leave a mark! What will you do now!?" Port said like some kind of announcer.

Soon Weiss managed to get her Rapier back and then used her glyphs to knock the Boabatusk into the air while stabbing it in the stomach.

"Great job Ms. Schnee." Professor Port complimented, but that didn't seem to cheer her up at all. The bell then rang as Port coughs a bit. "Well that marks the end of class. Make sure you gather all those notes ready for the next class!" He says as Jaune groans a bit realising that he didn't write any notes at all. Pyrrha gets his attention before showing him the notes she wrote. Jaune smiles and thanked her. He then looks at Team RWBY.

"So what are you guys..." He stops as they see Weiss stomping up the stairs. "What's up with her?"

"Um..." Nora let's out as she looks around. "Where's Fran?" She said as the two team's notice she was also walking out the classroom to pick up Master from the dorm room.

"Maybe she has to go?" Yang shrugs he shoulders.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

Weiss was seen walking across the hallway. The students who saw her had stepped out of the way once they saw the annoyed look in her eyes.

'How could Ozpin make such a mistake? There's no way someone like that kid could ever be a leader.' Was all she thought about, even telling that to Ruby herself.

*Weiss.* She hears a voice in her head which makes her mood even worse when she remembers the Faunus that voice usually accompanies. She turns to see Master Attach to Fran while it stares at her.

*We, need to talk.* It said to her with a serious look in its eyes.


	20. Good news with a hint of bad

Hello fellow readers I have very good news. I now have my very own flat! This is a great step for me since I am finally moving out. This does mean that I won't be on this website for a while since I am going to be busy moving in and getting everything I need.

It's going to take me at least a month for me to get everything sorted out. Though by then Christmas will come and we always have a tradition to spend it with a family. (As we should be.) So I might not be back until after New Year's.

On another topic though what do you guys think of the first episode of RWBY volume 7? I won't spoil it to anyone until it comes on YouTube or something but let's say I am a bit disappointed in some bits.

I know that RoosterTeeth hasn't been that good in 2019. In fact I say they have had one bad news after another. But I try not to think about any of that since I watched RWBY since the very beginning and I just like to watch it for what it is. (I just wish the fandom don't find this or I'll never hear the end of it.)

So yea what is your guy's opinion of it and so to keep it spoiler free I will have to ask you to PM me so we can have a more in-depth conversation.

So yea sorry for the rambling but I hope you guys have a great time and I will see you all when I'm not busy.

PS. I might give out a short One-shots here and there so keep a look out for those. Think of it as my present to you all for your patients.


	21. I am so sorry

**Hey guys I have some good news and bad news.**

 **The good news is that my flat is going pretty smoothly. Going by more quicker then I expected. It is because of this that I have been writing here and there. I have been writing a rewrite of one of my old stories and just finished writing a new one. They are both going to come out shortly after this.**

 **But that takes me to the bad news. I am sad to say that I won't be continuing the Reincarnated story. I've pretty much lost any interest to the RWBY show. As you all may have heard the RWBY show and Roosterteeth as a whole hasn't been good lately and my interest have slowly dwindled ever since the Vic situation. The VP of the company has shot the final nail for me.**

 **It's not like I hate RWBY now no. It's just RWBY isn't RWBY anymore and I think that's the same for others as well.**

 **Will I continue it in the future? Maybe. It all depends if I ever get it interest in it back but from what I've seen that doesn't seem likely.**

 **I'm sorry that it has come to this but I had this thought for a while as I kept on pushing it back because I didn't want this story ending midway. But I have to face facts that I don't have that drive for this story anymore.**

 **I will continue writing, just not this one.**

 **Sorry I kind of rambled on and I think that you don't want to see that. So I guess that's it then.**

 **If anyone wants to take over then I would appreciate it since I don't know if I will ever continue it.**

 **I will post that new story and the rewrite shortly. and I will say this one line maybe for the last time.**

 **Let's get it on!**


End file.
